Another brick is falling from me…
by Kitsune no yami
Summary: Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s’entraînera du mieux qu’il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspecti
1. Introduction et anniversaire

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: general, un peu romance. Je préviens, il y aura du yaoi! Si vous n'aimez pas, la réponse est simple: ne lisez pas! Il y en a qui aime (moi, à l'occurrence)

**Summary:** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer**: Ce cher Harry Potter et Co ne m'appartiennent pas! Alors, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de me faire du chantage, je ne peux PAS vous les donner! Et j'en suis la première désolée…

**Blabla de l'auteure: **On passe aux choses sérieuses. De un: ce n'est que ma deuxième fic! Soyez indulgents…Cependant, toutes suggestions et remarques productives sont les bienvenues De deux: je ne suis pas bétalectée pour celle-ci. Dès lors, ça va être une torture pour vous. Je suis une vraie catastrophe. Cela étant dû à ma distraction grosse comme une maison, je ne peux rien y faire! Allez demander à une distraite pas essence de faire gaffe à ne pas distraite? Alors je jure que je fais mon maximum, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas suffisant…TTTT

**

* * *

**

**Another brick is falling from me… **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1: **Introduction et anniversaire

**

* * *

**

Je m'ennuyais… J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps, depuis la fin des cours, à me flageller à propos de Sirius. J'avais le sentiment que j'allais devenir fou sous peu. Chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque objet semblait me reprocher mes actes. Je pouvais pourtant vous assurer que je n'avais pas besoin de ça, je me suffisais amplement…

Un mois n'était pas encore passer, que je ressemblais plus à une loque qu'à un être humain. Tous aspects de moi-même, que j'affectionnais avant, étaient inexorablement traînés plus bas que terre par mon sentiment de culpabilité. Pour couronner le tout, Voldemort, non content de m'avoir privé de mon seul parent, avait passé son temps à torturer des moldus et à me faire parvenir leur douleur pas le biais de ma cicatrice.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux!

Et maintenant, je m'ennuyais… Tellement obnubilé par ma situation, j'en étais venu à ne même pas me rendre compte que je ne recevais aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Je me contentais d'envoyer une lettre tous les trois jours, dans laquelle je mettais que tout allait très bien, et que les Dursley se tenaient tranquille. A mon plus grand soulagement, les Dursley avaient, en effet, pris très au sérieux la menace de l'ordre. Ils avaient jugé plus sûr de ne rien faire de compromettant et m'avaient laissé dans une paix, certes relative, mais nettement suffisante, en comparaison du traitement que j'avais subit les années précédentes.

Et là, je m'ennuyais…J'avais déjà fini tous mes devoirs, cherchant à m'occuper l'esprit, et surtout à le tenir éloigné d'un sujet bien précis. Cela marcha un temps; jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de devoirs. Problème…Je pris alors la décision d'étudier tous mes cours à partir de la première année, me disant, qu'après tout, ce ne serait pas du luxe. Notamment en potion, ou je ne brillais pas vraiment. Mais tout à une fin…

J'étais donc allongé sur mon lit, réprimant à grande peine la nostalgie des corvées sans fin de la tante Pétunia. Au moins, elles m'empêchaient de réfléchir, elles! Je soupirais et me roulais sur le côté, regardant l'heure. Bientôt mon anniversaire. Question existentielle: quelqu'un se rappellera t'il de la présence en ce bas monde de monsieur la loque humaine, où le jugeait-on déjà en train de manger les pissenlits par la racine? Démoralisant…Il ne me restait plus que ça: me rendre compte qu'on n'avait pas jugé utile de me tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier, une fois de plus. Nouveau soupir, je me retournais.

Quand bien même je recevrais des cadeaux pour mes seize ans, je savais que je n'en aurais pas de la part de Sirius, rendant les autres peu attractifs.

Histoire de bien me contrarier, c'est ce moment là que choisirent les hiboux annuels pour entrer dans ma chambre. Coquecigrue commença à tonitruer dans tous les sens, jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape et que je le calle sous une cruche, que j'avais amené dans ma chambre quelques semaines plus tôt, m'évitant ainsi d'avoir à descendre trop souvent. Le paquet, que le hibou rachitique de Ron portait, était resté en dehors, relié à l'animal seulement par une ficelle. Je m'en approchais et défis le nœud. Je déballais le papier kraft tout en dépliant d'une main la lettre qui accompagnait la boîte.

_Salut Harry!_

_Comment ça va? Ici, où tu sais, les choses se passent bien, si tu oublies les disputes rituelles entre les jumeaux et ma mère. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'écris! C'est pour te souhaiter un: BON ANNIVERSAIRE! _

_J'espère que mon cadeau va te plaire et qu'on se verra bientôt. _

_A plus, _

_Ron _

Délaissant la lettre, je sortis, ce qui s'avérait être un livre, de son emballage. Je lu le titre

_Le quidditch, et le pourquoi de son succès. _

Peu surpris que le cadeau de Ron porte sur le quidditch, je le feuilletais légèrement avant de passer à Hedwige, qui portait sans doute celui d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry, _

_Bon anniversaire! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Ou du moins, le mieux possible, vu les évènements… _

_J'ai trouvé le livre dans une librairie très réputée d'Italie (c'est là où je suis pour le moment, avec mes parents) et quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit qu'il te serait très utile. _

_Encore bon anniversaire, _

_Hermione _

Le livre en question était un livre de sorts et incantations de niveau très avancés. Je me jurais de le potasser plus tard et remerciais mentalement Hermione. Je passais au suivant.

_Harry, _

_Bon anniversaire! _

_Je t'envoie comme cadeau un livre qui te permettra de devenir un animagus, si tu le désir. Je ne te force à rien, bien entendu. Je m'étais juste dit que ça t'aurait sûrement fait plaisir de l'avoir, lorsque je suis tombé dessus. C'est celui qu'ont utilisé les Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils ont voulu devenir des animagi, pour m'accompagner lors des pleines lunes. Si tu l'utilises, je compte sur toi pour me dire quel animal tu es! _

_Oh, j'allais oublier! Je viens te chercher demain matin pour t'amener où tu sais. J'aurais voulu te prévenir plus tôt, mais Dumbledore tenait absolument à ce qu'on soit le plus prudent possible, et pour cela, qu'on ne t'envoie pas de lettres jusqu'à la dernière minutes. Selon lui, c'est déjà assez dangereux de t'avoir demander de nous envoyer des nouvelles aussi souvent, au risque de se faire repérer. Tu le connais, il est têtu. _

_Je me réjouis de te voir demain, _

_Rémus _

Génial! Si j'avais cru possible de devenir un animagus. Je souris pour la première fois de tout l'été et posais le vieux livre, que mon père et Sirius avaient tenu dans leurs mains, sur les deux autres livres reçus pour mon anniversaire.

J'allais devoir retourner à Grimmaud… J'avais espéré ne pas y être obligé, mais visiblement, ce ne serait pas le cas. Je pris l'avant dernière lettre, qui devait sans doute être mes résultats aux BUSES, vu que c'était un hibou que je reconnaissais comme étant de Poudlard, qui le portait.

_Monsieur Potter, _

_Veuillez prendre connaissance de vos résultats aux BUSES, ci-dessous: _

_Enchantement écrit: Effort Exceptionnel _

_ pratique: Optimal _

_Métamorphose écrit: Optimal _

_ pratique: Optimal _

_Divination écrit/ _

_ pratique: piètre _

_Astronomie écrit/ _

_ pratique: satisfaisant (en tenant compte des évènements ayant eu lieu) _

_Potion écrit: Optimal _

_ pratique: Effort Exceptionnel _

_Botanique écrit: Effort Exceptionnel _

_ pratique: Effort Exceptionnel _

_Défense contre les forces du mal écrit: Optimal _

_ Pratique: Optimal (avec les félicitations du jury) _

_Nombres de BUSES sur 15: 13 _

Je restais un moment en contemplations devant mes résultats. Je ne pensais pas avoir aussi bien réussi. Ravi, je m'apprêtais à mettre la lettre de côté, quand je vis qu'il y avait un autre papier dans l'enveloppe.

_Monsieur Potter, _

_La grande inquisitrice, madame Ombrage, étant relevée de ses fonctions, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la restriction qui pesait sur vous est levée. Vous êtes à nouveau l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je vous remettrais votre balai lors de notre prochaine rencontre. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Vice-directrice, Minerva McGonagall _

Mon balai! J'allais enfin le récupérer! Si il y avait une chose à laquelle j'avais pensé durant les vacances, en dehors de Sirius, c'était bien à mon éclair de feu, le cadeau qu'il m'avait offert. L'humeur un peu plus légère encore -c'est-à-dire que je ressentais un peu moins que d'habitude l'attraction terrestre- je me dirigeais vers le dernier hibou, qui semblait venir, lui aussi, de Poudlard.

_Cher Harry, _

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. J'espère que tu prendras grand soin de ton cadeau. Je l'ai trouvé auprès de Fumseck. Pas de confusion possible, c'est un œuf de phénix. Ne me demande pas d'explication sur ça venue, je ne me l'explique pas vu qu'il est un mâle…En tout cas, il m'a fait clairement comprendre qu'il t'était destiné. Je te le confie donc. _

_Porte-le sur toi, environ trois jours, à la chaleur de ta magie, et l'œuf va éclore. Après cela, tu n'auras besoin de rien faire, si ce n'est lui donner de l'affection. _

_Porte-toi bien, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Dumbledore…J'avais parfaitement conscience qu'il n'était que partiellement en tort dans l'histoire, mais je ne peuvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, parfois.

Je sortis l'œuf de la petite boîte capitonnée, qui accompagnait la lettre du directeur. J'avais lu, une fois, un livre sur les phénix. Leur œuf serait rouge avec différentes nuances et quelques petites taches dans les tons jaunes. Curieusement, le mien n'était pas exactement ainsi. En effet, il était rouge, mais beaucoup plus sombre que l'image que j'avais pu voir. Le rouge allait de magenta à rouge presque bordeaux et les taches, au lieu d'être jaunes, étaient améthyste. J'allais vérifier dans la lettre de Dumbledore si il ne disait rien à ce sujet, mais non.

Décidant que les questions viendraient plus tard, je murmurais un «bienvenue!» au futur oiseau, le mis dans un petit sac en bandouillère, que je passais à mon cou et allais me coucher.

Comme à mon habitude depuis un mois, si ce n'était par Voldemort, je me réveillais en sursaut par un cauchemar, où je revis la mort de Sirius. Pas plaisant, si vous voulez mon avis. Je tâtonnais vers ma table de nuit, à la recherche de mes lunettes qu'une fois trouvées, je mis sur mon nez.

Six heure…Bien trop tôt à mon goût….Tout compte fait, peut-être pas! Rémus venait me chercher ce matin, et rien n'était près pour son arrivée.

Je sautais hors de mon lit, faisant sursauter Hedwige, qui était sûrement rentrée de sa chasse une ou deux heures plus tôt. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Arrivé là, je pris une douche en vitesse. Une fois sortis, je regardais mon reflet pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité.

Un corps trop mince se trouvait en face de moi. Pas maigre, mais à la limite. Il fallait bien avouer que de faire le légume-rat de bibliothèque pendant une mois n'avait pas aidé la musculature à se développer… J'avais tout de même un peu grandit. Je devais faire quelque chose comme 1m70 maintenant, mais ça restait tout de même trop petit, à mon avis, pour un garçon de seize ans. Je boudais un peu et levais les yeux vers mon visage. Je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul, surpris de se que je voyais dans la glace. C'était toujours moi, ça, c'était sûr! Mais mes traits s'étaient terriblement affinés, les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance ayant définitivement déserté mon visage.

On voyait toujours la ressemblance avec mon père, mais elle était moins frappante. C'était comme si le bagage génétique de ma mère avait attendu mes seize ans pour se manifester. Mes yeux, eux, étaient pareils à eux-mêmes, c'est-à-dire, plus émeraudes que jamais et toujours sagement installés derrière mes hublots. Mes cheveux, par contre…Ils avaient pas mal poussé durant ce mois, et j'avais refusé que ma tante me les coupe. Ils m'arrivaient maintenant plus ou moins aux épaules. Je dis plus ou moins parce qu'ils étaient composées de tas de mèches de tailles différentes, partant, comme à leur habitude, dans tous les sens. Cependant, leur longueur leur donnait un air plus recherché, faisant moins tête juste sortie du dodo.

Me jugeant finalement assez satisfait de ma réflexion, je m'habillais et retournais dans ma chambre, rassembler mes affaires dans ma valise.

Je réunis tout ce qui était en ma possession dans cette pièce. Devoirs, cape d'invisibilité, carte du maraudeur, cadeaux d'anniversaires et cartes les accompagnant, autres livres de cours, uniformes et tout ce qui était plus ou moins utile dans une école de sorcellerie.

Une fois fini, je m'assis sur mon lit, le livre offert par Hermione ouvert sur les genoux, parce que trop lourd, plongé dedans en attendant Rémus.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:** Voilà! Premier chapitre fini! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pour que je sache si je continue ou pas…Je ferais sans doute quand même un peu plus de chapitres, histoire que vous sachiez plus ou moins ou je vais, avant de savoir si je continue ou pas ;


	2. Grimmaud et animagus

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: general, un peu romance. Toujours la même mise en garde : je préviens, il y aura du yaoi ! Si vous n'aimez pas, la réponse est simple : ne lisez pas ! Il y en a qui aime (moi, à l'occurrence)

**Summary :** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer **: Nyaaaaaah –rampe- je veuuuux…Pouquoi panamôaaaaaaaa ? Bishonennnnnnn !(pleure)

**Blabla de l'auteure : **Bah ! La même chose…Désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux, mais ce sont des capricieuses. Pas moyen qu'elles se tiennent correctement ! Pourtant, c'est pas fautes de temps à essayer de leur inculquer les bonnes manières !

**Réponses aux reviews** : (j'aime 'co- ben cette partie)

**Sirie-stefie **: merci à toi, grande première revieuweuse ! –se prosterne- Je me consterne à tes pieds. Sérieusement maintenant : je suis vraiment enchantée que ça te plaise ! Espérons que ce chapitre te plaira aussi

**Mickealle : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Pour le phénix : c'est un se-cret-euh (je sais je suis chi…t). Tu le sauras très bientôt ! Je mettrais quand même une explication, parce que ça m'étonnerait fort qu'il y en ai beaucoup qui connaissent.

**Sandjo : **Merci je suis bien contente que tu aimes ! Ca m'émeut toujours autant de lire ce genre de choses ! Comme tu le désirais : la suite ! Dis moi si tu as aimé…

**CordonsBleu : **Arf XD On n'agresse pas s'il vous plait ! Bien que c'est plutôt agréable, dans ce cas si…Rectification : On agresse, s'il-vous plait ! Je suis quand même un peu surprise… Je suis aller voir ta, ou votre page perso ( ?) et j'avais l'impression que vous étiez plutôt branchées couples hétéro. Je me trompe ? En attendant, je préfère que tu me lises, ça c'est sûr

Super énorme merci à tout le monde ! Juste une petite question : quand vous mettez votre adresse, vous préférez que je vienne vous embêter directement, ou que je vous réponde ici ? Dans le premier cas, je ne vous réponds pas une deuxième fois, mais je vous cite quand même. Dites ce que vous préférez, je m'exécuterais !

* * *

**Another brick is falling from me…**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **Grimmaud et animagus

* * *

Au bout d'une demi heure à attendre Rémus, j'entendis la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je posais vite mon livre sur le côté avant de me ruer dans les escaliers, espérant arriver à la porte avant mon sympathique oncle. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas, vu que j'arrivais en bas à l'instant même où Oncle Vernon ouvrait la porte, tout en s'essuyant la bouche –il était entrain de déjeuner- à l'aide de sa cravate du dimanche. Il ne manquera pas de jurer lorsqu'il en prendra conscience. Pour ma part, j'étais en train de me frapper mentalement d'avoir pu oublier de les prévenir de l'arrivée de Rémus. Je priais pour que tout se passe bien. 

« Bonjour, monsieur Dursley ! Comment allez-vous ? » demanda poliment Rémus, peu préoccupé par la couleur violacée que prenait peu à peu le visage de mon oncle.

« Vous…Vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ! Si c'est l'autre morveux qui c'est plein de quoi que ce soit, je tiens à dire que c'est entièrement faux ! Et… »Vernon fut interrompu dans sa diatribe par Rémus qui m'avait finalement remarqué.

« Harry ! » s'écria t'il, visiblement heureux de me revoir. J'essayais de lui sourire avec la même intensité que le sien, mais n'y parvins qu'à moitié.

« Bonjour Rémus ! » le saluais-je, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? » un air concerné se lisait sur son visage. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et grommelais une réponse inintelligible. Rémus comprenant dans quel état j'étais et sur quel terrain dangereux il s'aventurait, choisit intelligemment de changer de sujet.

« Mmm…Tu vas chercher tes affaires ? On part dès que tu es près ! » J'esquissais un sourire fragile pour réponse et montais quatre à quatre les marches en m'aidant de la rampe. Arrivé dans ma chambre, je pris le livre d'Hermione que j'avais envoyé bouler lors de l'arrivée de Rémus et le mis dans ma valise avec ses congénères. J'empoignais le tout, après m'être assuré de la présence de ma baguette dans ma poche, et descendis laborieusement les marches.

Je trouvais en bas Rémus en train de subir les reproches et remarques désobligeantes de mon oncle sans broncher. J'admirais quelques instant son self-control, avant de me faire remarquer en toussotant. Rémus eu une expression de soulagement évidente, sans doute heureux que je vienne mettre fin au discours sans fin de mon oncle.

« On y va ? » demandais-je. Il me prit ma valise le temps de lui faire subir un sort d'allègement.

« On y va ! » Il sortit de sa poche une chaussette trouées que j'identifiais facilement comme étant un portoloin. Je gémis.

« Oh nooooon ! Pitié professeur… » Je joignis les mains en une attitude de supplication, qui ne réussit qu'à le faire sourire. Sans cœur… Il me tendit un bout de la chaussette que je saisis avec réluctance. Il pointa sa baguette sur le portoloin et l'activa. L'habituelle sensation de crochet qui vous tire par le nombril accompagna le voyage. Le crochet, passait encore, mais pourquoi, mon dieu, étais-je toujours obligé de me ramasser sans aucune distinction sur le sol, à chaque fois que j'utilisais ce moyen de transport ? Il parviendrait presque à me faire regretter la poudre de cheminette…J'ai bien dis : presque !

Bref, je fis plus ample connaissance avec le tapis de l'entrée de la maison des black. Sentant quelque chose qui me rentrait dans les côtes, je remarquais que j'avais entraîné dans ma chute ma valise, et que j'étais à présent vautré dessus. Soupirant, je me relevais difficilement, sous le regard condescendant de Rémus, qui fini par avoir l'extrême bonté de m'aider dans ma tâche.

A mi-chemin entre le sol et la hauteur que je souhaitais atteindre, qui correspondait àma taille, tout bêtement, je fus à nouveau par terre, que je n'avais rien vu. Je me questionnais sur la raison de ma malchance et sur l'identité du charmant personnage qui avait jugé bon de me renvoyer d'où je venais.

« Harry ! Je suis trop content de te revoir, mon vieux ! Comment ça va ? »

Ah. C'était donc Ron, qui prit dans son élan, n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps avant la collision. Plaisant accueil. Je fis passer par mon regard la réponse à ça question, c'est-à-dire : ça va mal ! Je suis à terre, bon sang. Semblant saisir la profondeur de mes pensées, il eu la décence d'être gêné. Parfait.

« Ha ha…Désolé Harry ! Je me suis laissé emporter… »

« Bien sûr. Aide-moi à me lever, plutôt ! » Une fois debout, je le regardais, sévère. Il semblait tellement rapetisser, que je n'y tins plus et éclatais de rire, sous l'œil perplexe, puis soulagé de mon ami.

La tension dissipée, Rémus me dit qu'il me verrait plus tard et quitta la maison, nous laissant seuls, Ron et moi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci me regarda, ayant l'air indécis quant à mon humeur. Je lui fis un sourire rassurant.

« Alors, elles sont passée comment jusqu'ici, tes vacances ? » lui demandais-je gentiment. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se dérider et commencer à me raconter en long, en large et en travers toutes ses vacances.

Je profitais qu'il étais partit dans un de ces monologue interminable dont seul lui avait le secret pour vérifié si mon œuf de phénix n'avait rien. Je m'étais quand même ramassé à terre deux fois, aujourd'hui, et j'avais peur de l'avoir casser. Si jamais c'était le cas, je crois que je ne m'en remettrai pas. Je glissais ma main dans mon col, à la recherche de la cordelette et la tirais hors de mon t-shirt. Vérifiant que Ron était toujours plongé dans ses petites affaires, je fis rouler l'œuf hors de la sacoche. Je regardais mon futur phénix sous toutes les coutures, et ne me permis un soupire de soulagement que lorsque je fus sûr qu'il n'avait pas été abîmé. Je le rangeais à sa place et pris une des réflexions de Ron en vol.

« …Qui me fait penser que je retourne chez moi demain ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour pouvoir rester, mais tu connais ma mère ! Une fois qu'elle a décidé une chose, impossible de la faire changer d'avis… » Il s'assit sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage du dessus, l'air déçu.

« Tu ne peut vraiment pas rester ! Mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle dit qu'il est plus prudent pour tout le monde qu'on ne soient pas tous regroupés, et qu'il fallait bien qu'on retourne à la maison un jour ou l'autre, puisqu'on est ici depuis le début des vacances. En fait, la raison principale, c'est que Dumbledore le lui a demandé. Ce que je viens de te dire sont sûrement ses arguments, et non pas ceux de ma mère… » Ron soupira et je ne tardais pas à le rejoindre.

Malgré la nouvelle peut réjouissante, nous essayâmes de nous amuser, même si ce n'était que pour un jour. Madame weasley revint en compagnie de Ginny un peu avant 6 heure, les bras chargé de nourriture et de paquets variés. Elle me donna une accolade à faire pâlir de jalousie un ours, manquant de m'étouffer. Ginny me salua, chaleureusement, mais avec plus de réserve que sa génitrice, à mon plus grand soulagement. Madame Weasley partit directement dans la cuisine, après, pour préparer le repas de se soir, suivie de peu par sa fille, qui se fit appeler pour aider à la cuisine. Elle fit une grimace fort expressive quant à son envie de cuisiner et trotta vite en direction des fourneaux, lorsque ça mère l'appela une deuxième fois, plus fort que la précédente.

La soirée passa vite. Rémus nous avait rejoins, ainsi que Fred et George qui étaient venu passer un petit bonjour et Monsieur Weasley, qui en profita pour me poser quelques questions à propos de nouveautés qu'il avait appris sur la technologie moldus. J'y répondis patiemment. Lorsque le repas fut fini, je montais dans ma chambre. Ron m'y suivit et nous continuâmes de parler de choses et d'autres avant d'aller dormir.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par quelqu'un qui me secouait par l'épaule. Je ronchonnais et me retournais, ignorant ostensiblement l'importun.

« Harryyyyyyyyy ! Réveilles-toi ! Je m'en vais ! » ça eu l'effet de me réveiller tout de suite. Je chopais mes lunettes et regardait Ron.

« Tu pars déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé plus tôt ? » Ron eu l'air contrarier un moment avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer ! Je suis venu il y a une heure, mais au bout de dix minutes à te secouer dans tout les sens, tu as attrapé ta baguette et tu m'as lancé le sort de saucisson ! Il a fallut que j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle me délivre. T'imagine la honte ? » Je pris un air contrit.

« Désolé Ron, je n'avais pas du tout conscience de ce que je faisais. Je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout ! » Ron eu l'air désespéré un moment, puis abandonna.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Oh, Maman m'a chargé de te rappeler que comme on est des élèves du dernier cycle, et que t'on ton anniversaire est passé, tu es en droit de faire de la magie dès maintenant. Et heureusement, parce que tu n'aurais pas été dans la merde avec ce matin. » se moqua Ron, un peu rancunier au sujet du sort que je lui avait réservé ce matin. En attendant, Ron avait raison sur ce coup. J'ai eu chaud !

« Oh. Elle te demande de ne pas abuser, quand même. Que tu ne puisses pas faire de bêtise… »

« Bien sûr. J'y penserais. » Ron ne sembla pas vraiment convaincu, mais ne dit rien. Il attendit sagement que je m'habille, et nous descendîmes en bas, où les parents Weasley, et Ginny attendaient Ron pour partir. Je leur dis à tous au revoir et ils sortirent de la maison, Ron me disant qu'il me retrouverait dans le train, à la rentrée.

Je me retrouvais donc, pour la première fois, seul à Grimmaud, Rémus étant partit hier soir après le souper, pour une mission.

Désœuvré, j'allais me réfugier dans ma chambre, pour y commencer le livre sur les Animagi. Les pages du livre étaient écornées, l'âge de l'ouvrage ce lisant parfaitement aussi par l'encre légèrement passée. Je promenais mon regard aux détours des pages, remarquant que le livre n'était pas vraiment épais, et qu'il était illustré par de superbes gravures. Notamment une, qui montrait une transformation ratée. Pas de quoi me rassurer, quoi… Avec un peu plus d'appréhension, je retournais à la première page et lus.

D'après ce que j'avais sous les yeux, ça ne devais pas être trop compliqué…J'allais devoir prononcer une formule qui me plongerais dans un état de transe. A partir de là, une sorte de vision-rêve m'apparaîtra. Il faudra que je fasse attention à dans quel environnement je rencontrerais mon alter ego animal, car ce sera un indice sur ma personnalité et sur celle de l'animagus, et surtout, sur ce qui nous lie.

Décidant de commencer tout de suite, je lus la formule.

« _Intro ego ! »_

La formule prononcée, je me sentis sombré dans l'inconscience, mon corps devenant étranger.

Je m'imaginais ouvrir les yeux, mais seul le noir m'accueillit. Je commençais à paniquer ! Avais-je mal prononcé la formule ? Dans ce cas, que c'était-il passé ? Je tentais de focaliser le peu de conscience qu'il me restait sur un seul point, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Mais rien n'y fit.

Peu à peu, les sensations revinrent et je pu dire quand je bougeais le bras, puis enfin, n'importe quel geste esquissés. Je marchais lentement, espérant buter sur quelque chose qui m'aurait permis de dire où je me trouvais. Seul le néant me répondit. Désespéré, je m'assis à terre, luttant contre l'envie de me griffer le visage, de rage. Je soupirais et posais les mains à plat sur le sol. Rien n'éveilla mon attention pendant un bon moment. Je finissais par être vraiment blasé de la situation, la colère s'étant dissipé, lorsque je sentis qu'une chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt, plus. De l'herbe. Je sentais de l'herbe pousser entre mes doigts. Par reflex, je portais mes yeux vers le sol, mais ne rencontrais que le noir. Frustré de ne pas voir le phénomène, je me concentrais sur mon sens du touché, pour tenter de comprendre. Une légère lueur apparut à quinze centimètres de ma main. Surpris, je m'approchais. C'était une fleur légèrement lumineuse, qui était en train d'ouvrir ses corolles. Au fur et à mesure de l'ouverture, la lumière se faisait plus forte. Comme je voulais voir jusqu'où cette fleur pouvait éclairer, je relevais la tête.

Elle illuminait une superficie de près de deux mètres. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me fit sursauté. Je n'était pas seul. Quelque chose se trouvait à la lisière de la lumière. Pas assez près de la lumière pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais assez pour que je remarque deux yeux phosphorant, comme un chat. J'entendis d'ailleurs un feulement. Mais vu la hauteur des yeux, et la puissance du son, ce n'était, hélas, certainement pas un chat.

Etait-ce mon animagus ? Mais pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas alors ? La possibilité de couper la fleur pour mieux voir me vint à l'esprit, mais l'idée que peut-être elle n'éclairerait plus, et que je me retrouverais une fois de plus dans le noir, me figea sur place et je laissais là mes idées. Au lieu de cela, je me risquais à m'approcher d'un pas dans la direction de la chose. Je l'entendis émettre un son guttural et ses yeux disparurent de ma vue. Déçu d'être à nouveau seul, même si cette compagnie n'était pas des meilleurs. Je me rassis et me roulais en boule, mes bras m'entourant. Je choisis ce moment pour penser à Sirius. Génial, j'avais justement besoin de ça… La lumière de la fleur diminua un peu. Je me sentis seul, dans l'insécurité et misérable, pour ressentir cela. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je luttais contre elle, lorsque je sentis un mouvement sur ma droite. Une larme profita de mon inattention pour se frayer un chemin sur ma joue. Un souffle chaud s'en approcha et, avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, une grande langue râpeuse lécha ma joue humide.

Je sursautais violement et me tournais vers là où on m'avait léché. La faible lumière me révéla un animal. Une énorme panthère noire, pour être exact. Avec pour couronner le tout, une paire d'ailes, tout aussi noir que sa robe, et…Des yeux aussi émeraudes que les miens.

Mon animagus…

Profitant que j'étais pris dans sa contemplation, la panthère s'approcha, et avant que je n'esquisse un seul mouvement de recul, posa son front sur le mien. Je ressentis son acceptation à travers ce contact. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, tandis que je sentais un lien se faire de plus en plus dense, mais je me savais être en train de reprendre conscience.

Je sortis de ma transe dans la même position que lorsque j'avais jeté le sort. Je m'étirais, le corps ankylosé, et le cœur gonflé de plénitude. Parce que c'était bien ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais complet.

Mon ventre gargouilla, et je regardais l'heure. Deux heures étaient passées ? Et je n'avais toujours pas déjeuné… Je pris donc le livre et descendis en bas.

Hum…Rien d'intéressant dans le frigo… Je pris une carotte, me disant qu'il valait mieux me sentir l'âme d'un lapin plutôt que de mourir de fin. J'attirais le bouquin à moi, tout en prenant une bouchée de carotte. Le bruit de mes mastications me perturba un peu lors de ma lecture, mais je fis avec… Je ne tardais pas à arrêter cependant. Le livre disait qu'il fallait au moins attendre trois jours afin que l'assimilation soit complète. Déçu, je repoussais le livre sur le côté et fini ma carotte.

Je remontais dans ma chambre et pris le livre de sort d'Hermione, que je me mis à potasser. Quitte à m'ennuyer, autant faire quelque chose de lucratif. N'empêche, je me réjouissais d'être dans trois jours…

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Alors, ça vous a plu ? Je continue toujours ? 


	3. Deux et le rempart

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: general, un peu de romance. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait attention : Il y aura du yaoi ! Connu aussi sont le nom de slash, au cas ou certains ne connaîtrais pas le terme. Ne comptez pas trop sur moi pour faire de l'hétéro. Peut-être un peu, mais juste en bruit de fond, rien de bien profond quoi.

**Summary :** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer **: Pas plus qu'hier, pas plus qu'aujourd'hui, Harry Potter ne m'appartient

**Blabla de l'auteure : **Toujours les même lamentations à propos de mon orthographes, et les excuses qui suivent. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Vous allez vite comprendre que j'étais dans un état d'esprit particulier… ; Juste au cas où : il est fort possible que plus d'erreurs se soient immiscées dans le texte, mais j'ai une excuse ! J'ai fini mon stage de vitrail, mais pendant, et toujours maintenant, j'ai les doigts pleins de coupures énoooormes et très douloureuses. Résultats : sparadraps. Pour bien comprendre l'étendue problème, je vous propose de mettre des sparadraps à chaque doigt (je ne vais pas pousser le vice jusqu'à aller vous demander de vous entailler les doigts…) et d'essayer de taper sur le clavier. Ce n'est que très relativement pratique. Bref, j'en ai bavé ! Mais c'est sans compter la passion (flammes au fond des yeux) …et peut-être aussi que je suis très têtue, mais ça, c'est autre chose

**Réponse aux review :**

**Moira Serpy-Griffy : **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis allé aussi vite que me le permettait mon emploi du temps et mes doigts, mais je pense m'être bien débrouillée. J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire.

**Sirie-stefie : **J'ai bien aimé le début de ta review La moquette n'était pas loin ? arf ! En tout cas, je suis enchantée que ça te plaise autant

**Reva :** Euh, ne pleure surtout pas ! Mais je dois te dire une terrible nouvelle…Ce n'est pas un Harry/Hermione. Tu l'aurais su plus tôt si tu avais lu les fois précédentes, la partie ou je dis le genre. J'ai toujours mis que ça allait être yaoi, et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Hermione est une fille. C'est mal partit…J'espère que tu va quand même continuer à lire…S'il te plaît ? (supplie)

**Dragon rouge : **Marchiiii ! Je peux te poser une petite question indiscrète ? Voui ? J'y vais, alors ! Tu es une fille ou un garçon? (je t'avais dis que c'était indiscret!) Parce que dans ton adresse, il est mis Ludo. Bref, ça a éveillé ma curiosité et comme je rencontre rarement de garçons sur fanfiction…J'espère que je ne t'ai vexé en rien…Pardon TTTT En attendant : merci d'aimer ma fic, tes encouragements ne sont pas superflus

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu : **D'accord, d'accord, je continue …TTTT Euh…Quand tu dis : ta fic sort franchement de l'originale. Tu veux dire qu'elle est originale, ou qu'elle ne sort pas du lot ? Et oui, il y aura du yaoi Eeeeh ! Me tuer, me pendre et me cramer ! Quelle violence, c'est choquant. (fait celle qui n'a jamais encourager ce genre de comportement) Pour passer à autre chose, si c'est toi qui est la fan de couples yaoi, alors c'est le principal (je partage ta passion ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu beaucoup de fanfic hétéro de ma vie, et sûrement pas dans le cadre d'Harry Potter ! Sacrilège !)J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre

**Panthere : **Vrai, tu trouves que j'écris bien ? Câliiiiiiins ! (profite que tu ais l'air d'une grosse peluche à dents) Voui, il y aura une romance ! Mais pour être fidèle à moi-même, ce sera un couple pas très courant. J'espère juste que ça ne va pas trop vous choquer ; et que vous continuerez à lire surtout !

**Sahada : **Pour répondre à ta question, je ne dirais rien ! Je risquerais de spoiler, et ce n'est pas mon but ! Juste une chose : c'est le hasard qui à voulu que ton vœux se réalise ! J'avais déjà commencé à écrire quand j'ai reçu ta review, et ce serais mentir que de te dire que la coïncidence ne m'a pas amusée En attendant, je reçoit tes félicitation avec beaucoup de gratitude, ça m'aide toujours à écrire plus vite

**Simon : **Simouch ! Trop merci de m'avoir reviewer ! Faut dire aussi que j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour l'avoir, mais bon, c'est les geste qui compte C'est vraiment génial que tu te soit tellement intégré à ma fic ! Je voulais bien sûr obtenir à un effet comme celui-là, mais je n'espèrais pas temps ! Je suis très flattée ! N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu pense de ce chapitre-ci aussi (oui, je sais, je ne perd pas le Nord ! Et quoi, on s'appelle Céline ou pas ? Tu savais à quoi t'attendre)

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Another brick is falling from me…**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Deux et le rempart

* * *

Je m'étais endormis sur le livre de sort. Ce que j'avais fait pour devenir animagus avait dû me fatiguer plus que je ne l'aurai cru. Une douleur sourde me prit et je me réveillais, hurlant ma peine. J'eu juste le temps de voir qu'il faisait nuit, avant de ressentir la même sensation que lorsque j'avais lancé le sort pour me mettre en transe, mais cela accompagné de douleur. Une puissante odeur métallique de sang me prit le nez, me brûlant la gorge. Une chaleur moite fit vite coller mes vêtements à mon corps. Le décor était un carré rouge de deux mètre d'arêtes. Dans un coin reculé de mon cerveau, j'eu une pensée reconnaissante sur mon absence de claustrophobie. Je cherchais frénétiquement après une sortie, essayant désespérément de lutter contre la panique. Collant mes mains contre la paroi, pour trouver un interstice, mais rien n'y fit. Je sentis quelque chose de poisseux couler le long de mes avant bras. Je portais mes mains à mon visage, pour les trouver rouges de sang. J'eu un hoquet de terreur, alors que je compris. La pièce n'était pas peinte en rouge, elle saignait. Mais où étais-je tombé ! « Laissez-moi sortir… » sanglotais-je, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, agrippant mes cheveux, au risque de les arracher. La pièce sembla tanguer. Hallucination provoquée par la panique, où vérité ? Peu m'importais. A force de saigner, la pièce avait maintenant une fine épaisseur de sang sur le sol, et ça montait encore.

La pièce fut ébranlée soudainement ; je luttais pour garder mon équilibre. Un des murs se déchira, comme du papier, juste en face de moi. La déchirure forma un gigantesque éclair, pareil à ma cicatrice, laissant échapper une lueur verte. La lueur ce rassembla en un point, et la lumière s'intensifia, jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Je mis mon bras devant mes yeux, regardant par en dessous l'évolution des choses. La lumière s'évanouit d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître une énorme masse d'écailles. Je reculais –courageusement…- d'un pas, mais ne pus en faire plus, étant maintenant dos à la paroi. Je me regroupais dans un coin, me reprochant mon attitude peu glorieuse, mais je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de mon instinct, et il me disait : danger !

La masse commença à ce mouvoir, tandis que moi je me collais encore plus au mur, dans les limites du possible, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu. Si cette chose était aussi mon animagus, il faudrait qu'on m'explique pourquoi il me terrorisait autant !

Il était entièrement déroulé maintenant, et se révélait être un serpent. D'une stature impressionnante, il devait bien avoisiner les trente mètres de longs et vingt centimètres de largeur et de hauteur. Ses écailles étaient noires aux reflets verts et ses yeux étaient du même vert émeraude que les miens, mais parcourus de veines dorées. Une fois que je les croisais, je sentis toute terreur me fuir, ne laissant qu'une profonde apathie. Je me laissais tombé sur les genoux, en une grande gerbe de sang. Je fixais le serpent s'approcher avec des yeux vides, ne tentant pas de fuir son contact lorsque je le sentis son poids sur moi. Je croisais à nouveau le regard du serpent. Curieusement, il me sembla lire une expression en eux. Comme si il était désolé et incertain. Je laissais mon instinct me guider, et posais de moi-même mon front contre le sien, en signe d'acceptation. Son soulagement, que je ressentis, trouva un écho en moi, et je me sentis sourire, tandis que je me sentais revenir à la réalité.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, je m'endormis directement. J'étais complètement crevé par les événements, et je n'aspirais plus qu'à un bon sommeil réparateur.

Je fus réveillé le lendemain par la voix inquiète de Rémus.

« Harry ? Il est plus de midi…Tu vas bien ? » Je m'efforçais d'émerger de mon sommeil, encore bien présent. Je me passais une main sur les yeux, attrapais mes lunettes, les mis sur mon nez et regardais Rémus.

« Mmmfrpfffn moui, ça va…J'ai fait un truc fatigant hier soir, c'est tout. » Rémus parut intéressé.

« Un truc fatigant ? » Je lui fis un sourire fatigué de sous ma couette.

« Voui ! J'ai passé la première étape pour devenir animagus ! » Rémus sembla plongé dans ses pensées. « Professeur ? »

« Oh ! Harry, je t'en prie ! Je ne suis plus ton professeur, appelles-moi Rémus. » dit-il d'un air ennuyé. « Et si tu me disais quel est ton animal ? »

« Une panthère noire, ailée ! Etttttt…voilà ! » je m'interrompis, pas sûr que le mettre au courant pour mon deuxième animagus soit vraiment indiqué. Après tout, c'était un serpent. Si on l'apprenait, ce serait peut-être mal accepté. Et je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un avec deux animagus soit fréquent. Bref, je décidais de garder ça pour moi. Rémus semblait pas avoir remarquer l'hésitation, heureusement.

« Ailée, tu dis ? C'est très rare qu'un sorcier bénéficie d'un animal magique. »

« Magique ? » Rémus haussa un sourcil Inquisiteur.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que les panthères ailées courent les rues ? Je ne sais pas si ta panthère est 'magique', mais elle n'est pas un animal catalogué comme normal. Pour savoir si un animal est normal, il suffit de voir si les moldus les répertorient comme animaux connus. »

« Oh…J'ai de la chance alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça de la chance, Harry. Tu as quelque chose en toi qui justifie ton animagus, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, je dois repartir. » Je fus un peu déçu face à cette nouvelle.

« Déjà ? »

« Ben oui, déjà ! Si tu t'étais levé plus tôt, tu m'aurais vu plus longtemps. Allez, à bientôt ! »

« Au revoir ! » Rémus referma la porte de ma chambre en sortant, me laissant seul à nouveau. Je soupirais, peu habitué à cette solitude. Mais d'abord, manger.

Je dénichais un paquet de céréales, au fond d'un placard. Avisant la date de péremption, je me dis que deux petits mois de retard ne devaient pas être mortel. Je m'attablais avec mon bol et le remplis de céréales et de lait. Je mâchonnais tout en regardant distraitement mon œuf de phénix. D'après ce qu'avait mis Dumbledore dans sa lettre, c'était demain qu'il éclorait… De quoi aura t'il l'air ? Je voulais dire : l'oeuf œuf n'était pas normal, il y avait peu de chance que le phénix le soit, non ?

« Monsieur Lupin ! » Le cri me sortit de mes pensées, et je giclais hors de la cuisine, pour aboutir dans le Hall d'entrée, là d'où venait le bruit. Je trouvais le professeur Mcgonagall, tournant la tête à gauche et à droite, à la recherche de l'objet de sa visite.

« Professeur ? » m'enquis-je. Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement dans ma direction. Elle parut surprise de me voir, puis elle recomposa son visage et me regarda calmement.

« Bonjour monsieur Potter. J'avais oublié que vous étiez déjà ici. Pourriez-vous me dire si Monsieur Lupin est là ? » Tout en me posant ça question, elle jeta un regard réprobateur à mon pyjama. Bon, il était plus de treize heure maintenant, et alors. J'eu tout de même la décence de paraître embarrassé.

« Hum…Il n'est pas là. Il est partit en mission il y a un peu plus d'une heure. »

« En mission ? » Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, avant de revenir à moi. « Merci pour l'information, Monsieur Potter. Je vais voir si je peux le retrouver. Je suppose qu'il ne vous a donné aucuns détails sur ce qu'il allait faire… »

« Ah. Ben non…Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. » Elle me fit signe au revoir et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta cependant à mi-chemin et revint vers moi en fouillant dans sa poche. Elle me tendit quelque chose.

« Tenez, j'avais dis que je vous le rendrais à notre prochaine rencontre. » je regardais ce que mon professeur me tendait et y vit mon éclair de feu miniaturisé.

« Professeur ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup. » Je pris le balai et le serrais contre mon cœur, la regardant avec gratitude. Elle eut l'air gêné de tant de reconnaissance. Elle toussota un peu pour ce donné de la contenance.

« Peu importe. Je compte sur vous pour la coupe de cette année ! » Elle me fit tout de même un petit sourire, puis s'en alla.

J'en revint à ma pensée de base : que faire ? Il n'y a rien pour s'occuper ici, et pour une fois, je ne me sentais pas frais assez pour continuer à lire le livre d'Hermione. J'agrandis mon balai d'un revers de ma baguette et le plaçais contre le mur du hall, la pièce qui m'était assignée étant trop encombrée que pour que j'en rajoute une couche. Je montais dans ma chambre, pensant que m'habiller serait déjà un bon début.

En boxer. Dans ma chambre. Désespéré. Ca résumait bien ma situation. Je regardais ma… « garde robe », et je m'exaspérais de ne voir que des vêtements dix fois trop large et deux fois trop grand. Il n'y avait que ce que je portais pour l'instant qui était à ma taille, et ça n'était pas vraiment grand-chose. Surtout en matière de superficie recouverte ! Hedwige profita de mon inattention pour voler jusqu'à moi et collé un cadavre de souris sur ma joue, en cadeau. La sensation de chair molle et poilue sur ma peau me fit sursauter de dégoût, forçant Hedwige à partir de son perchoir. Je récupérais le cadavre et le balançais par la fenêtre.

« Hedwige, tu es vraiment dégueu ! Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de ne pas faire ça ? » Elle feignit de ne pas avoir entendu et tourna la tête dans un angle ou elle était sûr de ne pas me voir.

Je soupirais et retournai à mon problème du moment. J'en avais marre de m'habiller comme un sac. Je pensais être parfaitement en droit, là-dessus. On ne pouvait pas dire que je n'avais pas été patient ! Ca faisait combien d'années que je m'habillais avec les vêtements de mon baleineau de cousin ? Réponse : beaucoup trop. Je pris a chemise d'hier et l'agitais désespérément devant mon nez, espérant que par la force de ma volonté, elle deviendrait quelque chose de mettable. Peine perdue. Je soupirais alors que je l'envoyais voler vers des contrées moins clémentes. Bref, la poubelle.

Tout ça me fit penser à l'été dernier. J'étais parvenu à allumer ma baguette sans la toucher, lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs, à Privet Drive. La magie sans baguette était-elle vraiment aussi impossible qu'on le disait ? Je me promis d'y réfléchir, et piochais, malgré ma réluctance, des vêtements tous plus immondes les uns que les autres pour les enfiler.

Je passais les heures suivantes à m'essayer à la métamorphose et quelque sortilèges, fraîchement appris, avec le bouquin de Hermione. Le temps passa assez vite et je fus interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui claque. Je sautais hors de mon lit, qui était maintenant jonché d'objets et animaux en tout genre. Je dévalais les escaliers, ravi d'avoir un peu de visite.

Finalement…La solitude, ça me va très bien. Je sifflotais tandis que je remontais tranquillement l'escalier.

« Potter. Même pas la peine d'essayer. » Je m'arrêtais, et me retournais, un sourire forcé plaqué sur mes lèvres.

« Pofesseuuur Rogue ? Quelle booonne surpriise ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Epargnez-moi vos simagrées, Potter. Je ne suis pas ici par plaisir. » Je haussais un sourcil, ironique. Sans blague ? J'aurais pas cru !

« Oh oui, et alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Sans vouloir abuser. »

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous fournir votre matériel scolaire de cette année. »

« Quoi ? Mais, je ne pourrais pas aller au Chemin de Traverse, alors ? » me consternais-je

« J'ai bien peur que non. J'en suis navré. » Son sourire en coin démontrait qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout. Sentant la colère montée, je tendis la main. Il la regarda, sans comprendre.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse de votre main, Potter ! » Cracha-t'il.

« Y mettre mes affaires. » pas décontenancé du tout, il se contenta de m'adresser un reniflement de mépris et me tendit les sachets miniaturisés. Je les pris et Rogue tourna les talons en un envole dramatique de robes noires. Tss, on ne le refera jamais. Son attitude m'exaspérait, mais je me changeais les idées en fouillant dans les sacs, à qui j'avais rendu leur taille initiale.

Hum…Les trucs habituels. Bouquins, nouveaux vélins, nouvelles plumes, nouvelles encres, bouffe pour Hedwige (signé Dumbledore ça), nouvelles robes, nouveaux ingrédients pour potion –tiens, ça me faisait penser qu'il ne m'avait rien dit à ce propos. M'étonne qu'il ne se soit pas plaint de mon incompétence, que tout cela ne peut-être que, soit le fruit du hasard, soit que j'ai triché. Affligeant- et des tas d'autres trucs du même acabit.

Je repoussais tout du plat de la main et plaçais mon menton dans l'autre, tandis que je prenais un des nouveaux livres de cours. Celui de soins aux créatures magiques. Je le feuilletais distraitement. Une page m'attira soudainement, je me redressais pour lire plus attentivement. La créature représentée était la réplique de mon animagus serpent, hormis pour les yeux. Je lus avidement le paragraphe qui lui était consacré.

_Le Vrystral, appelé plus communément le serpent perdu, est une créature mystique, disparue depuis les temps immémoriaux. De tous temps, l'inconnu exerce une attraction particulière sur les sorciers, et le Vrystral n'a pas fait exception .Il est cependant passé dans le domaine de légende, ne laissant trace de lui qu'à travers divers témoignages recueillis par des sorciers fascinés par cette race. Les témoignages des gens interrogés ne se présentaient que sous formes de légendes et contes. Mais grâce à ceux-ci, un portrait de l'animal à pu être dressé._

_Il aurait l'apparence d'un serpent de plus ou moins trente mètres de longs et vingt centimètres de largeur, ainsi que de haut. Ses écailles seraient d'un noir profond, aux reflets d'un vert chatoyants. Les yeux auraient une pupille fendue et l'iris arborerait une couleur ocre, tirant vers le doré._

_Ses capacités ne sont pas vérifiées, mais selon les légendes encore, il aurait le contrôle élémentaire de l'eau et pourrait respirer sous cette dernière. Son venin serait incurable, et aurait été le principal ingrédient du poison « la goutte du démon », avant d'être remplacé par du venin de Bazilic. Il est dit que cet échange rendit le poison moins foudroyant, alors qu'il est connu comme étant le poison le plus dangereux et efficace obtenu jusqu'à ce jour._

_Si aucune information ne peut être vérifiée en raison de la non-existence de l'espèce, du moins supposée, nous pouvons émettre une hypothèse, de par les mythes créés autour du Vrystral. La fréquence et la popularité des légendes portant sur lui, nous à permis de dire qu'il serait originaire des fin fond de l'Ardenne, en Belgique, et qu'ensuite, quelques spécimens auraient migrés vers le Nord. Le contenu même des légendes nous met particulièrement en garde contre la nature maléfique des Vrystrals._

_N'oublions cependant pas que l'existence du Vrystral reste dans le domaine de l'improbable._

Je posais le livre sur le tas de livres de cours, réfléchissant sur ce que je venais d'apprendre…Maléfique ?

Je pressais un poing contre mon front, tentant de bloquer toutes pensées négatives qui menaçaient de me submerger. Ca n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Maléfique… Jamais je n'aurais pus deviner que cette nouvelle pourrait avoir un tel effet sur moi.

Manifestement, j'étais un Vrystral. Dans mon livre sur les animagus, il était mis que rien n'était laissé au hasard. Quelque chose en moi devait justifier l'apparition d'un tel animagus. Mais est-ce que sa nature maléfique faisait obligatoirement de moi quelqu'un de maléfique ? Avais-je une part sombre en moi dont j'ignorais l'existence ?

Je me levais soudainement et envoyais à terre, d'un geste brusque, tout mon matériel scolaire. Sentant l'hystérie me gagner, je me couchais sur le dos à terre et me mis à respirer par à coup. Je pris tout à coup conscience dans quel équilibre précaire ma personnalité était depuis la mort de Sirius. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et j'éclatais en sanglot. Je me maudis de ma faiblesse. Je collais mes jambes contre ma poitrine, et cachais ma tête à l'intérieur, tentant de réchauffer mon corps glacé. Sirius… Bientôt, mes larmes se tarirent, mais je continuais de sangloter longtemps après, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, fatigué.

Ce fut Rémus qui me réveilla. Son visage inquiet m'accueillit. Il me demanda ce qui s'était passé, et si c'était Rogue qui en était responsable. Je ne répondis rien, gardant mes yeux, rouges d'avoir tant pleurer, en direction du sol. Je le repoussais lorsqu'il essaya de me prendre dans ses bras. Je savais que la seul chose qu'il voulait était de me venir en aide, mais je considérais qu'un être méprisable comme moi, qui était la cause de la mort de mon parrain, son meilleur ami, ne méritait pas son attention. J'ignorais son air blessé et inquiet, et le laissais, alors que je montais dans ma chambre.

Je m'appuyais sur ma porte, lorsque je l'eu refermé. Une certitude monta en moi…

Une autre brique de mon rempart était en train de tomber. La dernière de la protection que j'avais élevée depuis mon enfance…

Démolis, je me dirigeais vers mon lit. Je laissais tous les sentiments refoulés me submerger. L'injustice, la jalousie, la colère, le désespoir, la peur, la solitude…la culpabilité. Je me sentis changer, et sombrer dans les ténèbres de ma destinée.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Alors ? Z'en avez pensé quoi ? A la base, c'était pas spécialement censé tourner ainsi, mais la force des choses…Il y a aussi que j'ai écouté une musique qui m'a franchement très influencé…Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, j'écoutais : La chanson des partisans chanté par les chœurs de l'armée rouge et Les Partisans chanter par Noir Désir. Rien de bien gai-gai quoi ; je suis tombée sur ces deux chansons alors que je cherchais la chanson des partisans de notre pays pas grand-chose à voir, mais je ne regrette pas, c'est vachement bien ! 


	4. Phénix et Oeil

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: Bon, vu que des personnes m'ont demandé ce que yaoi voulais dire, je vais me fendre d'une explication ! C'est le terme le plus utilisé à ma connaissance dans le monde des fanfics pour désigner les relations homosexuels (j'aime pas ce mot). Personnellement, je vais m'arrêter au Shounen ai, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y aura pas de description détaillée de la chose…car pudique, je suis.

**Summary :** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer **: pas envie de passer des siècle à remuer le couteau dans la plaie cette fois…Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Je fais tout ça au nez et à la barbe de la véritable auteure, mais je ne gagne rien à le faire.

**Blabla de l'auteure : **Voilà ! Comme j'ai eu plein de review, ça m'a bien boostée, et j'ai fait ce chapitre en un laps de temps plutôt raisonnable, je trouve J'espère que vous allez aimer…

**Réponse aux review : **

**Simon : **Aaaaah, Simouch ! T'es le premier à m'avoir reviewer, cette fois ! Milles merci D'abord, je suis pas sadique, et puis, le suspens, c'est pour donner du piquant ! Pour les explications à propos du Vrystral, dieu seul sait quand elles viendront…

**héloise evans : **Merci beaucoup Et oui, c'est un slash. Mais ne t'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet, comme j'ai mis plus haut, c'est léger, et puis, c'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite

**Sahada : **Contente que ça te plaise, malgré que ce ne soit pas vraiment ce que tu entendais par là Quant au couple, ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Tu verras bien (niarkniarkniark)

**Le gouyou sauvage :** Wow ! Tu n'es pas avare en compliments ! Je sais plus où me mettre moi, maintenant. Mais bon, tu as mérité que je te fasse un giga sourire (SOURIRE XXL)

**Moira Serpy-Griffy : **Difficile de répondre à ta review sans spoiler mon histoire…Mais bon, je peux quand même te dire que je suis d'accord avec toi Quand aux préjugés de Harry, je trouve pas ça si étonnant, vu tout ce qu'il a vécu. Rien que le fait qu'on ai voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard (je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais là, je me met à la place d'Harry) et la réaction des autres lorsqu'ils on t appris qu'il était fourchelang…

**MAUGREI : **bien contente que ça te plaise Pour les recettes, je veux bien que tu m'en envoie quelques-unes, ça peut servir ! Merci beaucoup !

Et un très grand merci à **Panthere** et **Dragon rouge**, pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements. Ca marche !

* * *

**Another brick is falling from me…**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : **Phénix et Œil.

* * *

Je me réveillais sur mon lit, tout habillé. Tout d'abord, je ne fus plus sûr de ce qui m'étais arrivé, mais les événements de la veille me revinrent vite en mémoire. J'eu la sensation que tout tournais autour de moi, me donnant la nausée. Je me recroquevillais un moment, tentant de contrôler le flot de sentiments qui se déversaient en moi. Péniblement, lorsque je fus plus stable émotionnellement, je me redressais sur un coude. L'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était déjà onze heure.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma valise, pour me changer. Devoir remettre ces vêtements m'irrita. Bientôt, l'irritation se mua en colère. Je fixais rageusement le pull que je tenais en main, me retenant de sortir ma baguette et de le cramer. Mais je sentis soudainement quelque chose se fissurer, comme un voile qui se déchirait devant mes yeux. Une vague de puissance déferla en moi, partant de derrière mes yeux. Une douleur insupportable me pris à l'œil gauche, et se propagea jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres, que j'avais essayé de garder closes. Je tombais durement sur mes genoux, les deux mains pressant sur le côté gauche de mon visage. J'avais la sensation d'avoir l'œil et la joue chauffés à blanc. Je basculais sur le côté, mon épaule heurtant le sol, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Tout doucement, la douleur se dissipa, me laissant pantelant sur le parquet de ma chambre. Je me mis en position assise, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Je tâtais sous mon œil et sentis que la chair y était plus sensible. Je portais mes doigts à ma vue, et ne voyant pas de sang, je me permis un soupire de soulagement. Je cherchais des yeux le pull que j'avais à la main, mais ne le trouvais nulle part. Du moins, pas sous sa forme première. Par contre, si on veut des cendres…Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je me rappelle parfaitement avoir voulu le réduire en cendres, mais je n'ai pas mis ma menace à exécution…De la magie sans baguette ? Si on se réfléchit bien, ce n'est pas la première fois…J'avais gonfler ma tante en troisième année et allumé ma baguette à distance l'année passée. Sans parler de la vitre que j'avais faite disparaître au zoo avant d'entrer en première. Je pouvais donc en conclure que je savais faire de la magie sans baguette, mais que ne savais pas l'utiliser consciemment. Conclusion : je devais apprendre à contrôler tout ça.

Si je me fiais à la sensation que ma puissance magique avait augmentée, alors ça devrait être possible. En effet, si la douleur était partie, par contre, la vague de puissance que j'avais ressentie était toujours présente. Seulement, elle s'apparentait plutôt, maintenant, à un fleuve s'écoulant doucement à travers mes veines. Mais je sentais qu'il menaçait constamment de déborder. A la moindre sollicitation, il sortirait des démarcations de son lit. Je le sentais et commençais à craindre ce que j'étais.

Mettant fin à mon introspection, je me levais pour voir ce qui avait bien pu arriver à mon œil. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir de la penderie qui trônait dans ma chambre. Je sursautais devant mon reflet.

Mon œil gauche…N'était plus vraiment vert. Plutôt…Rouge…Rouge sang. De plus, une ligne rouge le traversais de part en part, sortant de l'œil pour ce diriger jusqu'à la limite de ma mâchoire. Je la touchais et frissonnais. C'était particulièrement sensible. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu causer ça ? Peut-être que cette marque avait un rapport avec le voile qui s'est déchiré dans ma tête et l'augmentation de pouvoir…Je me jurais de chercher des informations dès que je rentrerais à Poudlard. La bibliothèque pourra sûrement m'aider.

Un bruit de craquelure attira mon attention. Cela provenait de ma sacoche… L'œuf ! Je le retirais rapidement de sa protection et le fit rouler dans ma main, pour voir ou le phénix avait entamé sa sortie. La fêlure trouvée, je me dirigeais lentement vers mon lit, sur lequel je m'assis, afin de pouvoir observer la naissance à mon aise. Je comptais rapidement dans ma tête et en vint à la conclusion que Dumbledore avait raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il éclorait après trois jours.

Bientôt, un bec émergea de la coquille. J'hésitais à l'aider à sortir, mais me repris en me disant que se serait sans doute mieux de laisser faire la nature. Je regardais donc la créature se débattre. Elle eu vite fini d'achever sa coquille, qui était maintenant en miettes dans ma main.

Il n'était pas très joli… Je ne voyais pour l'instant qu'une espèce d'oiseau décharné et collant de la substance qui l'entourait dans l'œuf, et qui à présent lui donnait une couleur sombre. Heureusement, au fur et à mesure qu'il séchait, il prenait un aspect moins rébarbatif.

J'avais maintenant sous les yeux un bébé phénix, qui ressemblait fort à un poussin en plus élégant. Son plumage n'avait pas à celui des phénix normaux. Au lieu d'être rouge et or, il était de différentes sortes de rouge qui déclinait vers le bordeaux et d'un améthyste métallisé, donnant un reflet irisé à ses plumes.

Le phénix entrouvrit lentement ses paupières, leur faisant rencontrer la lumière du jour pour la première fois. Dès que son regard croisa le mien, je sombrais dans les profondeurs de ses yeux. Ils étaient entièrement noirs, sans trace de blanc, mais au lieu de paraître vide, ils exprimaient toute la vie qui habitait l'animal. Je sentis qu'un lien s'était fait entre nous au moment présent ou nous nous étions regardé. Je le soulevais pour le placer face à mon visage et je fis un sourire accueillant.

« Alors comment vais-je t'appeler ? »

« Piou ? » Piou ? Ca casse un peu le mythe là…

« Bon, il te faut un nom classe…Je sais ! Que penses-tu de Svayambhunath (1) ? » La tête du phénix me fis vite comprendre qu'à l'instant présent, il n'en passait pas grand-chose, vu l'intérêt qu'il semblait porter à mon œil…En parlant de lui, j'espère que personne ne me fera de crise cardiaque. Parce que je ne crois pas que je reverrais un jour mon ancienne couleur.

« Ben, je t'appellerais comme ça, en tout cas ! Svayam, pour faire plus court. » Le phénix me fit un Piou encourageant et je lui souris.

Je le posais sur mon épaule, à laquelle il s'agrippa joyeusement, et je sortis de ma chambre

Je trouvais Rémus attablé devant une tasse de thé, l'air rongé par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Je priais silencieusement ne pas être la cause de cette mine ravagée. Lorsqu'il eu remarqué ma présence, il se leva rapidement.

« Harry ! Ca va ? » me demanda t'il, visiblement concerné. J'eu un pincement au cœur lorsque la certitude qu'il était dans cet état pour moi me vint. Il posa sa main sur mon avant bras, et je le repousais délicatement.

« Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tout va bien ? TOUT VA BIEN ! Et ton attitude d'hier ? Et ton œil ? C'est ça que tu appelles aller bien ? » me cria t'il, au bord de l'hystérie. Je reculais d'un pas, effrayé de le voir ainsi, pour la première fois. Je n'avais plus le Rémus habituel devant moi, mais le loup en colère qui se tapissait constamment en lui, mais qu'il cachait au monde entier. Il sembla se rendre compte de ma réaction, et se calma un peu.

« Harry… » Il soupira lorsqu'il me vit reculer un peu plus. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, l'air las. Il se passa un main dans les cheveux, et reprit une gorgée de thé, tandis que moi, je restais dos à la porte, le regardant.

« Je ne te demande rien… » Je le regardais, septique. « Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi méfiant ? » fit-il, l'air peiné. Je sentis comme un étau se serrer dans ma poitrine, tandis qu'une réponse à sa question se formulait dans ma tête

Depuis toujours. J'ai toujours été seul. Pourquoi faire confiance. La Confiance va de pair avec la trahison. Je ne veux pas…plus souffrir.

Il accusa difficilement mon silence. Son regard se reporta à mon œil à présent rouge, puis glissa vers Svayam. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à étranger, je le sentais. Il ne me reconnaissait plus…Un voile passa sur ses yeux, faisant monter légèrement en moi la panique. Il se releva tout à coup, me faisant sursauter. Il se versa une nouvelle tasse de thé, m'en proposant une du regard. J'acquiesçais. Il me la tendit, alors que je m'installais à table, devant une tranche de pain, qu'il avait dû acheter plus tôt. Je me sentais mal. Je culpabilisais de le traiter de cette façon, alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait, si ce n'est s'inquiéter pour moi. Mais je n'aurais pas su faire autrement. Je me sentais si fragile.

Rémus se réinstalla, avec sa tasse.

« Harry. Dumbledore va venir te voir cette après midi. » Rémus avait été sec, j'eu envie de disparaître. Je lui fis signe que j'avais entendu, et nous continuâmes à nous restaurer.

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'adossais à la porte, un geste qui me semblait habituel maintenant, vu le nombre de fois où je l'avais répété ces derniers jours. Je fis monter Svayam sur mon doigt, avant de le poser sur ma table de nuit. Vu la taille de ses ailes, il n'était visiblement pas encore capable de voler.

Au moment de m'habiller, j'eu envie d'essayer de les métamorphoser, sans l'aide de ma baguette. Après tout, je n'avais rien à perdre. Je pris un pantalon qui n'en méritait pas le nom, tellement il ressemblait à une tente. Je levais la chose à hauteur de mes yeux, et commençais à imaginer ce que ça pourrait devenir. Tout doucement, je sentis un fluide s'écouler de mes doigts pour venir s'agglomérer à chaque fibre du tissu. Je sentis chaque parcelle de matière changer et se plier à ma volonté. Je me retrouvais avec un pantalon noir, alors que la couleur de base était une espèce de brun caca d'oie révulsant. Il était assez près du corps au niveau des fesses, mais ne les moulait pas, tombant juste en dessous, très larges.

Je l'enfilais, et décidais de m'essayer à un T-shirt. Je le pris et fis comme précédemment. Je me retrouvais avec un t-shirt assez moulant, mais pas trop, du même rouge que mon œil. Je me souris dans le miroir. Dès que j'aurais le temps, je ferais subir la même chose aux autres vêtements de mon cousin.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre Dumbledore. Je profitais qu'Hedwige soit de retour pour lui présenter Svayam. Elle l'accepta curieusement plutôt bien. Chose faite, je me jetais sur mon lit et continuais ma lecture du livre d'Hermione. J'avais déjà appris plus du trois quart du livre, tellement celui-ci était intéressant et utile.

Lorsque seize heure sonna, j'étais presque à la fin de mon livre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je fus prévenu par Svayam, qui l'ayant entendu, avait commencé à pioupiouter à qui mieux-mieux. Je lui sommais de se taire, le pris, et descendis les marches de l'escalier, à la rencontre de Dumbledore, dont Reus m'avait prévenu de la visite.

Le vieil homme était devant la porte, entrain d'égoutter sa barbe. Il avait sans doute plut. Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un de ses sourires accompagnés de yeux pétillants que je trouvais particulièrement horripilant. Je le lui rendis, bien que je sentais les coins de ma bouche crispés.

« Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu, mon garçon ? » je marmonnais un « bien »pour toute réponse. Pas du tout démonté par mon manque d'enthousiasme, Dumbledore se dirigea vers moi, tout guilleret. Je m'étais tenu jusqu'ici dans un coin sombre du hall d'entrée, en souhaitant qu'il ne voie pas mon œil et ma joue. Mais c'était sans compter Dumbledore, qui fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué, et qui s'approchais à grand pas de moi.

« Je ne sais pas si Rémus t'a prévenu, mais je suis venu pour voir ou tu en étais avec l'œuf de phénix. » me dit-il, à deux mètres de moi.

« Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Quant au Phénix, il est avec moi et s'appelle Svayambhunath. »

« Très joli ! Je peux le voir ? » J'en eu assez.

« Professeur ! Vous allez rester là, jusqu'à ce que j'en aie fini avec vous ! » Il pila net et me regarda, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Pardon ? »

« Ne faites pas celui qui ne comprend rien ! Je suis sûr que vous savez ce qui m'arrive, comme vous avez toujours tout su à mon sujet, mais vous ne m'en avez jamais rien dit ! » le reproche et la rancune étaient clairement détectable dans ma voix. Dumbledore eu l'air d'avoir des remords, lorsque je lui ai dis ça, mais je n'en avais que faire !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Harry. »

« Ha oui ! » fis-je rageusement, tandis que je m'avançais brusquement vers lui, lui montrant mon oeil. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur mon visage. Je lus en lui, il savait…Il savait !

« Dites le moi ! Dites moi c'est quoi ! Je sais que vous êtes au courant ! Je le sens…» ma voix s'était faites dangereuse sans que j'en ai conscience, et ma magie commença à déborder. Dumbledore sembla perdu un moment, avant de reprendre un air calme et sur de lui, qui menaçait de me faire sortir de mes gonds.

« Je le sais, en effet, Harry, mais c'est à toi de le découvrir. »

« J'EN AI ASSEZ ! A chaque fois c'est pareil avec vous ! Vous garder des secrets que vous n'êtes pas en droits de garder. Et vous ne m'en dites rien. JE SUIS EN DROIT DE SAVOIR ! » ma colère fit trembler les murs, et bientôt, alerté par mes cris, Rémus apparut en hauts des escaliers. Il jeta un regard désapprobateur à Dumbledore.

« Vraiment Harry, je ne peux pas. » Il secoua la tête, visiblement peiné. Ma fureur toujours en éveil, je le laissais néanmoins s'échapper ainsi. Je le regardais avec mépris.

« Aurez-vous quand même assez d'amour propre que pour m'expliquer la différence de mon phénix par rapport aux autres ? »

« Différence ? » Il promena son regard sur Svayam et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans ses prunelles.

« Je peux. »

« Ah ! Alors ? »

« Ton phénix était normal lorsque je te l'ai envoyé. C'est lorsque tu as posé tes mains sur l'emballage qu'il a changé. »

« Comment ça ? » demandais-je ne voyant pas en quoi poser ses mains sur une boîte pouvais avoir eu un tel résultat.

« C'est la proximité de ta magie qui a provoqué une mutation de l'embryon et de l'aspect de l'œuf. » je haussais un sourcil.

« Ah bon. Et alors ? En quoi est-il différent ? Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas que les couleurs qui ont changées. »

« Toi seul est en moyen de le découvrir, Harry… »

« Encore ! Décidément, vous m'êtes d'une aide inestimable, Dumbledore. » dis-je, acide et irrespectueux. Cela arracha une exclamation à Rémus. Je regardais de haut le vieil homme, avant de tourner les talons et de remonter en haut, ignorant Rémus au passage. Je l'entendis commencer une conversation mouvementée avec le directeur avant que je n'aie eu le temps de refermer la porte.

Une fois seul, je soupirais, et m'assis avec fatigue sur mon lit. Svayam frotta sa tête contre ma joue gauche, sur la ligne rouge, et je ressentit sa compassion et son amour à travers elle. Je le remerciais doucement, puis le posais sur mon lit.

Mon monde s'écroulait… Petit à petit, toutes sécurités que je m'étais trouvé difficilement s'écroulaient, me laissant plus vulnérable au-dedans et plus dur au dehors.

Je me couchais sur le dos, un bras à travers de yeux, et m'endormis.

_Un endroit ravagé. Douleur. Ma cicatrice…Voldemort ! _

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de sueur, la cicatrice douloureuse. Je passais ma main sur l'éclair qui ornait mon front, et la sentis brûlante sous mes doigts. J'essayais de me rappeler mon rêve, mais ne parvint'à me souvenir que de la douleur que j'avais éprouvée. Voldemort avait sans doute encore été tuer des moldus et il avait eu la délicatesse de me le faire parvenir à travers notre lien.

Je me redressais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, où je pris une douche. Lorsque j'eu fini, je descendis en bas pour me préparer à manger. Je trouvais dans la cuisine Rémus, occupé à préparer le souper.

« Ah ! Harry ! J'étais en train de faire le repas. Frites, boulette sauce lapin et compote, ça te va ? »

« Oui… » Il se tourna complètement vers moi, et me regarda sérieusement.

« Harry, je me disais…Enfin, tu vois, je sais que Dumbledore ne veut pas, mais…Est-ce ça te ferais plaisir que je t'entraîne ? »

Gentil…Trop gentil…Malgré mon comportement, il essayait d'être agréable avec moi. Ce serait venu de quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais vu que de l'hypocrisie, mais chez Rémus…Je ne sais pas. Il y a trop de sincérité en lui, trop de compréhension. Il me fait peur…

Sans que je n'y prenne garde, un hoquet m'échappa, qui se changea vite en larmes dégringolant sur mes joues, sans interruption. J'avais les yeux vissés sur le sol, refusant de croiser ceux de Rémus, honteux de moi-même. Je ne le sentis pas venir, jusqu'à ce que je sente ses bras se refermer autour de moi, en une attitude protectrice. Je n'eu pas la force, ni même l'envie de le repousser, et je m'agrippais à sa chemise comme si ma vie en dépendait et pleurais de plus belle.

« Mon dieu, mais pourquoi tout cela t'arrive t'il ? » Murmura t'il. Il n'attendait pas de réponse, et j'aurais été, de toute façon, bien incapable de lui en donner une.

Nous restâmes dans cette position ce qu'il me sembla une éternité, tellement je me sentais mal, et bien, tout à la fois. Deux sentiments contradictoires. Je me sentait tellement en contradiction avec moi-même ces derniers temps…Lorsque j'ai eu fini de pleurer, je me détachais doucement de Rémus, qui me laissa partir avec délicatesse.

Je m'asseyais à table tandis qu'il finissait de préparer le souper.

* * *

**(1)Svayambhunath**

Le _Stupa de Svayambhunath_, le « stupa aux singes », le plus vieux et l'un des deux plus importants site de vénération bouddhiste de Kathmandu. Situé en haut d'une colline recouverte d'arbres, il y a effectivement sur place plein de petits singes. De mon paternel, l'encyclopédie sur pattes ! (surtout à ce sujet). Ne voyez pas de signification profonde au choix de ce nom, c'est juste que ça me plaisait ;

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Alors, votre avis ? Vous avez bien aimé ? Ici, j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre en scène Harry, parce que j'était d'humeur particulièrement excellente…Alors se mettre à la place d'un type qu'est au bord de la dépression nerveuse dans ces conditions, pas facile.

**Sinon, j'ai une petite proposition à vous faire** : comme pour mon autre fanfic, j'ai fait un dessin, que je vous propose. Si vous la désirez, pas de problème ! Vous me le demander en vous arrangeant pour être sûr que je puisse avoir accès à votre adresse (je dis ça parce que pour l'autre fic, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'a demandé mon dessin, mais je n'arrive pas à accéder à son adresse, ce qui est peut commode, dans ce cas précis…) et alors, je répond directement à votre review tout en attachant mon dessin à mon mail. Au cas où : ce dessin à évidemment à voir avec ma fic ! C'est en fait juste la tête d'Harry avec son œil rouge et son trait rouge. Comme ça, vous avez bien une idée d'à quoi il ressemble


	5. Retour et début des problèmes

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: General, romance plus tard. Nous prévenons les braves lecteurs : ceci sera yaoi, aussi connu sous le nom de Slash. En cas d'incomptabilité d'humeur avec tout ce qui à rapport avec cela, vous serez prié de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. En cas contraire, la direction vous informe qu'elle décline toute responsabilité.

**Summary :** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer **: Toujours pas…

**Blabla de l'auteure : **Pas grand-chose à dire cette fois, si ce n'est que je suis crevée, et que je me dépêche de terminer avant que ma sœur ne m'éjecte du PC. Ce qui est imminent…

**Réponse aux review : **

**Potter reva : **Aaaah, je t'aurais envoyé le dessin avec plaisir, mais je ne suis pas parvenue à obtenir ton adresse ; ; Pardoooooon…Il faudrais que tu t'arrange pour me la passer autrement. Et comme ça, je pourrais te le passer Sinon : merci pour la review !

**Sue : **Tu aimes les Harry un peu Dark –bave- ? Bienvenue au club ! Enfin, peut-être pas trop Dark, faut qu'il reste choupi, le Harry ! Au fait, je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu as honte…Je l'ai bien aimée moi, ta review…D'ailleurs, te gène pas pour recommencer (on ne perd pas le Nord, comme tu peux le remarquer )

**Moira Serpy-Griffy : **Arf Comme tu peux le voir, c'est la suite ! Pour Dumby, ça a toujours été comme ça ! Je sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais dans le premier bouquin, Harry lui avait posé une question à la fin, et il lui a répondu un truc du genre : « tu verras quand tu seras plus grand, et blablaba, et blablabla… » Bref, ce type est horripilant ! Il n'y a aucun danger que je sois méchante avec Rémus, je l'aime bien Il est sauf !

**Héloise evans : **Et moi j'adore quand tu me dis que tu adores ma fic et la réponse à ta question est : Ahaaaa…

**Dragon rouge : **merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragement, comme d'habitude Alors, j'ai bien fait, non, de ne pas t'expliquer ? C'est plus marrant comme ça !

Et un très grand merci pour leur review respectives à :

**Sirie-stefie**

**Sahada **(x3)

**Simon **(je compte sur toit pour ce chapitre si aussi !)

**NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu**

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort **(qui m'a torturer sans même le vouloir… ; ;)

**Ma lune **(une nouvelle ! youpiiiiii ! XD En plus ton voeux est exaucé, j'ai eu le temps de finir le dessin. )

A qui je ne répond pas une nouvelle fois, ce serait fastidieux ; Mais l'intention y est !

* * *

**Another brick is falling from me…**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **Retour et début des problèmes.

* * *

Le souper se passa bien, Rémus faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience à mon égard. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher parfois de réagir violement, et ne manquais pas de le regretter plus tard. A chaque fois, Rémus me regardais avec indulgence, se faisant serrer mon cœur un peu plus.

Le reste du mois d'Août passa lentement. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à m'entraîner avec Rémus, qui tentait, par la même occasion à me réapprivoiser. Entre ses mains, j'avais l'impression d'être un animal sauvage précieux, pour qui il aurait du respect, et dont il voudrait obtenir la confiance. Et il y parvint. Je ne jurais dorénavant que par lui, me raccrochant à la dernière chose qu'il me restait. Rémus accepta ce rôle avec dévouement et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Mais si je me rapprochais de lui, je me sentais m'éloigner des autres, à tel point, qu'on retrouva en moi les premiers symptômes d'agoraphobie **(1). **On essaya de faire quelque chose, bien sûr, mais tout ne fit que me replier sur moi-même, donc on décida de laisser les choses se faire.

En dehors de ça, il y eu aussi mes essais sur mes formes animagi. D'après le livre, c'est la partie la plus longue, la métamorphose. Et le temps que cela prend dépend du sorcier. A la fin du moi, après beaucoup d'essais avorter, qui eurent le don de me faire flipper un tantinet lorsque je ne parvenais pas à reprendre ma forme originel, je parvins à un résultat presque satisfaisant. D'après Rémus, ce n'était plus qu'une affaire de jour avant que je ne parvienne à me transformer en ma panthère. J'avais beaucoup hésité à lui parler du Vrystral, mais je n'avais pu me résoudre à l'inquiéter davantage à mon sujet, donc je gardais cela sous silence.

Svayam avait beaucoup grandit pendant ces quelques semaines. Il était maintenant pratiquement à sa taille adulte. D'après un livre que Rémus avait réussit à me procurer, c'est lorsqu'il aura atteint sa forme adulte pour la première fois que ses pouvoirs se révéleront, et cela définitivement. C'est-à-dire que, si pour le moment il n'y avait pas accès-et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de grandir- lorsqu'il aura sa première combustion, et qu'il aura à nouveau sa taille de poussin, il sera quand même en mesure d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

On était maintenant le matin de la rentrée. On avait convenu avec Rémus qu'il me conduirait un peu plus tôt que d'habitude à la gare, pour éviter la foule, qui ne manquerait pas de ma remarquer. Et là, j'étais de refaire mes bagages. Ce fut beaucoup plus facile cette fois, vu que j'avais la permission d'utiliser la magie. Je vérifiais que tout était bien là, puis mis tous les vêtements que j'avais métamorphosés par au-dessus, pour protéger des coups le contenu de ma valise. Je ne tenais pas à me retrouver avec de l'insuline de moineau plein mes livres, comme l'année passée, et devoir tout nettoyer. Rogue était vraiment pas net avec ses ingrédients…De l'insuline de moineau, je vous demande un peu ! Ce type est vraiment gravement atteint…Et là, je m'apprête à passer une nouvelle année avec lui. De quoi me réjouir…

C'est sur cette joyeuse pensée que je fermais ma valise et que je descendais retrouver Rémus, en bas.

« Près ? » me demanda t'il, tout sourire. Je grommelais une réponse, qui pouvais ce résumer à dire que je n'étais vraiment pas pressé de me retrouver dans cette masse grouillante de prépubères et d'adolescents…Curieusement, cela fit rire Rémus. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Je lui tirais très élégamment la langue, avant de partir devant, rejoindre la voiture que le ministère nous avait prêtée.

Le trajet ne fut vraiment pas drôle. Svayam, qui n'avait jamais prit la voiture jusqu'ici, était surexcité, et n'arrêtait pas de sautiller partout. J'eu un mal fou à le mettre dans sa cage et à le recouvrir d'un drap, lorsqu'on arriva à la gare. Il prit un air buté alors que je lui expliquais que c'était nécessaire, parce que les moldus ne devaient impérativement pas le voir. Il fit la sourde oreille, et me tourna le dos, boudant, alors qu'Hedwige lui jetait un regard réprobateur. Je soupirais. Qu'avais-je fait au ciel pour avoir des animaux aussi caractériels ?

Je pris les deux cages, que je mis sur le chariot, où Rémus avait déjà installé ma valise. Je la poussais dans la gare, prenant garde à ce que le drap de Svayam ne le découvre pas. Rémus, lui, se chargeait de regarder si il y avait quoi que ce soit de suspect. La voie neuf trois/quart fut vite en vue, et nous la traversâmes discrètement.

Comme chaque année, le Poudlard Express se profilait sur les rails, aussi rouge qu'à son habitude.

Je me tournais vers Rémus, qui me regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Je me sentais un peu anxieux, de partir sans lui. Il dû le deviner, parce qu'il me serra doucement l'épaule, en une attitude protectrice.

« Et bien au revoir Harry. »

« Je… » hésitais-je.

« Oui ? »

« Je !...Je t'écrirais ! » Il eu l'air surpris que j'ai hésité autant juste pour dire ça. Il avait raison, bien sûr…Ce n'était pas ça que je voulais dire.

« Pas de problème, Harry ! » Il commença à s'en aller. La vision de son dos qui s'éloigne me donna un coup de pouce pour lui dire ce que je désirais depuis le début du mois d'Août.

« Rémus ! » Il se retourna vers moi, surpris.

« Je…Merci. Pour tout. » Il sourit et me fit un signe de la main avant de traverser le mur.

Je soupirais tandis que je montais dans le train. Etant fort tôt par rapport aux autres fois, pratiquement tous les compartiments étaient vides, ma laissant l'embarras du choix. J'en choisis un qui était très à l'arrière de la dernière voiture du train, sachant que c'était toujours ceux là où l'on venait en dernier.

Je déposais ma valise dans les filets au dessus des sièges et m'assis avec un grand « Oumf ! ». Voyant la cage de Svayam commencer à trembler dangereusement, je le libérais. Il vola directement sur mon épaule, cette dernière étant devenue son perchoir attitré. Je fis de même avec Hedwige, qui elle, préféra aller voler dehors. Me sentant fatigué, je verrouillais la porte et m'assoupis.

Je ne fus réveillé que bien plus tard. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Je m'enquis de comprendre ce qui m'avait réveillé, quand je sentis Svayam qui frottait sa tête contre mon tatouage. Il fit passer ainsi l'information qu'il sentait que quelqu'un approchait du compartiment. Je le remerciais d'une caresse sur son bec et je concentrais mon attention sur les bruits extérieurs. En effets, quelqu'un approchait…Même deux, aux sons des pas sur le planché du train. Je les entendis bientôt parler, et je reconnus tout de suite les voix. Ron et Hermione. C'est vrai…Ils n'étaient pas venu me voir avant, sinon Svayam m'aurait réveillé…Bah, ils devaient avoir une raison ! Je me raisonnais encore quelque secondes avant de me reporter sur mes amis. Je m'apprêtais à les rejoindre lorsque leur conversation m'interpella.

« Ron ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » Hermione…

« Allez quoi…Hermione, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ! Que voudrais-tu qu'il nous arrive ? » répondit Ron, un brin agacé. Je percevais aussi de l'impatience.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent ! Imagine que Harry l'apprenne ? » Je me tendis à ces mots.

« Il se réjouira pour nous, bien sûr ! »

« Je…Je ne dis pas mais… » fit Hermione, incertaine.

« Mais quoi ! » dis Ron franchement agacé maintenant. Hermione commença à s'échauffer.

« Bon sang Ron ! Ca m'étonnerais qu'il soit ravi d'apprendre que nous avons déclinés toutes les propositions de l'ordre pour le voir, dans le seul but de pouvoir flirter en paix ! » Je me sentis me vider de toutes substance lorsque j'entendis ça. Sentant mes jambes me lâcher, je m'appuyais contre le dossier d'une des banquettes, avant de m'y asseoir.

« Ne va pas me dire que tu regrettes ! » coupa sèchement Ron.

« Je…bien sûr que non, Ron. Depuis le temps que je rêvais de ça ! »

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

« Oh ! Très bien, je laisse tomber ! Allons dans ce compartiment, alors ! » Je les entendis ouvrir une des portes coulissantes du compartiment d'en face et la refermer. De vagues bruits de succions me parvinrent, suivit lentement par de légères secousses. Ca ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination. J'étais absolument dégoûté, et déçu. Peu à peu, la colère s'insinua en moi. Redoutant ce qu'il pouvait arriver si je la laissais aller, je jetais un sort d'insonorisation sur mon compartiment, pour ne plus entendre mes soi-disant meilleurs amis vaquer à leurs occupations.

Je me roulais sur ma baquette, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, ayant l'impression de toujours les entendre. Je me forçais à m'endormir, faisant confiance à Svayam pour me réveiller lorsque le train s'arrêterais. Comme j'étais déjà en uniforme, il ne me resterait plus qu'à descendre rejoindre une calèche.

En effet, Svayam remplit son rôle à merveille, faisant même un peu de zèle. Voyant que je ne semblais pas vouloir me lever, il m'avait envoyé une de ses ailes en pleine figure, qui heurta assez violement mes lunettes et les réduits en morceaux. Je me levais sur le coup et je cherchais à tâtons mes lunettes. Lorsque j'en trouvais un fragment, je jetais un regard noir de sous-entendus à Svayam, qui se contenta de quelques trémolos satisfaits. Je réparais mes lunettes et entrepris de faire un petit sermon à mon phénix, qui, bien qu'il m'entendait, ne m'écoutait pas. Je lui mis une taloche à l'arrière du crâne, avant de partir vers la sortie. Il vola rageusement derrière moi, se posa sur mon épaule et on commença à se disputer.

Ce fut peux discret, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'étais tellement occupé à répondre aux trémolos colériques de Svayam, que je ne pris même pas conscience de tous ces regards tournés vers moi.

Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant tout le trajet vers Poudlard, Svayam et moi étant intarissable lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous disputer. Ce fut lorsque nous entrâmes dans la grande salle que nous nous sommes tus, entrant en mode 'bouderie'.

Je m'assis violement sur le banc et commençais à ruminer. On m'interrompit seulement très vite.

« Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? » me demanda Hermione.

« C'est vrai, ça, mon vieux, on t'a cherché ! » et bien sûr, Ron. Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous. Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mes mèches de cheveux, tentant d'en arriver à un stade où mes 'amis' n'existeraient vraiment plus. Mais l'univers parallèle des cheveux n'étant plus ce qu'il était, les deux autres repartir de plus belle, et je les entendais très bien, merci. Ils avaient dû se mettre d'accord avant de me voir, pour en arriver à un tel pique de décibels. Je grommelais, sentant toute patience me quitter.

« Mais vos gueules ! » craquais-je. Toute la salle se tut. Oups.

« Harry ? T'as quoi à ton œil ? » me demanda cet inconscient de Ron. C'est quoi cette question débile ? Je viens de lui crier dessus, et lui il percute pas du tout…Pourtant, j'ai pas fait dans le subtil là. La preuve, Hermione est toute blanche. Bref, je regardais froidement Ron.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à me demander ? »

« Euh…Oui ? » me dis Ron, incertain de ce que pourrais être la bonne réponse. Je lui fis un sourire mauvais.

« Alors, ne dis plus rien. » Je fis un léger geste de la main. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui ce passait, Ron ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications, mais seul le silence de sa propre gorge lui répondit. Déboussolé, il se laissa asseoir par Hermione, qui avait jugé plus sage de se taire. Judicieux. Je reconnaissais bien là la première de classe.

Les questions à voix basses des autres élèves présents dans la salle portaient évidement toutes sur moi, mon œil, mon caractère et mon phénix. Super, ils venaient juste de me rappeler que je n'aimais pas la foule…Je la supportais, bien sûr, mais selon les circonstance, rester au milieu d'elle me rendait très mal. Je priais pour que quelque chose arrive, qui puisse me distraire, où les distraire, au choix.

Par miracle, ce fut le moment que choisit McGonagall pour entrer, avec tous les premières années à sa suite.

Je profitais de la répartition pour me faufiler hors de la grande salle. Personne ne me remarqua, à part Hermione, qui haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Mais mon expression eu vite fait de l'obliger à ce reconcentrer sur la répartition.

Arrivé à l'extérieur, je me permis un soupire de soulagement. Je pris ensuite le chemin de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Svayam sur l'épaule.

En parlant de celui-là ! Il est adulte maintenant, mais il n'a toujours pas montré ne serait-ce qu'une fois qu'il avait des pouvoirs…C'est peut-être ça, sa particularité : il n'en a pas. Ce n'est pas très drôle, si c'est ça…Allez savoir comment il a fait, mais Svayam jugea mes pensées insultantes et resserra ses serres sur mes épaules, y enfonçant ses griffes.

« Aïeuh ! Brute ! J'ai rien fait. » Gémis-je. Svayam me regarda, vraiment pas convaincu de mon innocence. Je me jurais de travailler ça plus tard. Il était impératif que je maîtrise l'art du mensonge. C'est vraiment très pratique de savoir mentir ! Mais moi, je me faisais prendre à chaque fois que j'essayais…

Ce fut sur cela que je me retrouvais devant le portrait de la grosse dame et un problème. Le mot de passe…je me tapais le front de la paume de la main et jurais silencieusement. Je réfléchis un moment sur une solution, après avoir supplié la grosse dame, ce qui s'était révélé, comme on s'en doutait, inutile. Je passais en revue quantité de sorts, avant de tomber sur un qui me plaisait bien. Je jetais d'abord un sort de confusion sur le portrait, pour quelle ne parvienne plus à percevoir ma présence. Je me lançais à moi aussi un sort.

« _permeabilus ! »_

Avec ce sort, je pouvais traverser toutes les matières qui n'étaient pas trop épaisses. Et en quoi était fait le portrait de la grosse dame ? En toiles ! C'était parfait !

Je passais à travers la peinture, sans me préoccuper de Svayam, qui savait très bien se débrouiller. Je retrouvais avec une certaine joie la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je l'observais un moment et puis me dirigeais vers le dortoir des sixièmes années. Le mien donc.

Une fois dans le dortoir, je sautais sur mon lit. Hedwige hulula pour me signaler sa présence, puis partit chasser. Svayam me rejoignit sur mon oreiller.

« Svayam…Tu peux pas aller sur l'oreiller, je te l'ai déjà dis ! » comme réponse, il s'installa un peu mieux. Le sang pulsa à mes tempes.

« Grrrr… » Je chopais l'oiseau par en dessous des ailes et le mis face à moi, yeux dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu ne sais vraiment rien faire d'autre que de m'ennuyer ! » il ne fit rien pour me répondre, mais ses yeux s'étrécirent en une fente. La parcelle de noirs de ses yeux encore visible pris un ton violacé. Je me sentis incapable de détourner mes yeux des siens, même lorsqu'une lueur s'alluma au fond de ses prunelles, faisant monter l'appréhension en moi. L'environnement autour de moi changea soudainement en quelque chose de froid et d'inconnu, pour finalement revenir à la normal.

Je m'arrachais violement de Svayam. Je le regardais, vaguement effrayé de ce que j'avais ressentit. Mon phénix avait l'air particulièrement fier de lui. Il semblerait qu'il ait réalisé son premier tour, mais j'avais beau cherché, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Mes affaires et ceux de mes compagnons de chambrée étaient là, la couleur était pareil, tout était comme avant. Je regardais à nouveau Svayam, histoire de voir si il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé quelque part, mais non, il semblait toujours aussi content. La méfiance monta en moi très vite. J'allais devant un miroir et me regardais. Non, il ne m'avait rien fait physiquement. Alors quoi !

Sans y prendre garde, j'avais parlé tout haut. J'entendis des exclamations de surprises derrière la porte, puis des murmures. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ? Je râlais alors que quelque chose attira mon attention. Mon lit…Il y avait deux valises près d'elle. L'une d'elle, que je reconnaissais bien, était la mienne…Mais l'autre ?

Je n'eu pas l'occasion d'aller voir, la porte commençais à s'entrebâiller doucement. Elle dévoila d'abord une baguette brandie plus ou moins dans ma direction. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien jouer Ron et les autres. Mais contrairement à mon attente, ce ne fut pas eux qui apparurent derrière la porte.

Les Maraudeurs !

Ils étaient au grand complet, comme dans la pensine de Rogue !

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans notre dortoir ? » me demanda celui qui serait un jour mon père. Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps de répondre à sa question.

« Eh ! Prongsie, t'as vu, c'est ton sosie ! » s'écria mon futur parrain, le doigt pointé dans ma direction. Je sentis tout équilibre s'écrouler une fois de plus à sa vue. Dès lors, je sortis ma baguette. Les quatre garçons reculèrent. Je rétrécis vite mes affaires tandis que Svayam montait sur mon épaule. Une fois tout dans ma poche, je courus dans leur direction. Tétanisés par la surprise, ils ne tentèrent pas de m'empêcher de passer. Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, je m'enfuis hors de la tour des Gryffondor. En sortant de là, je croisais quelques Gryffondor qui rentraient dans leur dortoir. Je les bousculais et recevais des injures. J'entendis des gens courir derrière moi. Je jetais un œil par au dessus de mon épaule et reconnu les silhouettes de Maraudeurs. J'accélérais l'allure, jusqu'à la statue du Bureau du directeur.

Les Maraudeurs étaient cachés par un tournant, mais je pouvais les entendre approcher. La panique montant, je me tournais vers la statue, près à dire le mot de passe. Le mot de passe…Encore ! Et je ne peux pas utiliser la même technique que tantôt ! De colère, je commençais à bourrer de coups de pieds la gargouille et la traitant de tous les noms, sentant la désapprobation de Svayam, toujours sur mon épaule, de mon usage d'un tel vocabulaire. Complètement désespéré, j'attrapais à deux mains la tête de la statue et essayais de la faire basculer sur le côté, dans le même sens que lorsqu'elle s'ouvrait avec le mot de passe. Inconsciemment, je fortifiais ma force par magie, et parvins à ma grande surprise, et au prix de pas mal d'effort, à la faire bouger suffisamment pour que je puisse passer. Pour une fois, je bénis ma minceur. J'eu juste le temps de me faufiler à l'intérieur avant que les Maraudeurs ne soit à plus de cinq mètres de moi. Je courrais dans les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au directeur, en priant pour que les Maraudeurs ne connaissent pas encore le mot de passe.

* * *

**(1) Agoraphobie : **Avoir peur de la foule. (je ne vous traite pas d'incultes lorsque je met cette note, mais sait-on jamais que quelqu'un ne connaisse pas ce terme. On n'est jamais trop prudent)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Fini pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions

**Note n°2 : **Cette fois encore, il y a une proposition. Suite à la demande de **I-Am-Lady-Voldemort, **j'ai dessiné Svayam. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire ! J'ai dû le faire à la main et, en plus, j'avais jamais essayé de dessiner un oiseau avant…Alors, ça m'arrangerais pas mal d'avoir des commentaires ; Je vais paraître lourde, mais je rappelle que ce serait bien que vous vous assuriez que j'aie accès à votre adresse


	6. Dumbledore et premiers contacts

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: rien n'a changé…C'est toujours yaoi en perspective. Même si il y aura sans doute le légendaire James/Lyli, mais je ne peux de toute façon pas y couper, donc…

**Summary:** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer**: Oh! Regardez, là, un OVNI! –par en courant avec les droits d'Harry Potter, pendant que JK regarde bêtement au loin- Niéhéhé héhéhé héhéhé héhéhé héhé -kofkof- héhéhé héhéhé héhéhé héhéhé héhéhé héhéhé héhéhé!

**Blabla de l'auteure: **Hum…Mauvaise nouvelle. Les cours vont reprendre. Et qui dit cours, dit moins d'update…-va chercher une corde et la pend au lustre- Adieu, monde cruel!; ;

**Réponse aux review: **

**Héloise evans**: vi, moi aussi j'aime bien les voyage dans le temps (tu me diras que je peux, puisque c'est moi qui écrit;). Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir quand tu me dis que tu as aimé!

**Lunny: **Tu es une nouvelle? Bienvenue! Et c'est normal que tu ne saches pas le couple, je l'ai pas dis Si tu tiens absolument à le savoir, tu peux me mettre ton adresse si tu me review encore, et je t'en parle! C'est pour pas spoiler l'affaire, tu vois? En tout cas, merci pour la review!

**MAUGREI: **Voui, c'est vrai que Harry à la fâcheuse tendance à ce mettre dans des situations pas possibles…Le pauvre. Merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous, j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre

**Sue: **Oulà! T'as pas l'air d'aimer Ron et Hermione Mais je me posais une question…Comment comptes-tu aller voir mes dessins, si je ne te les ai pas envoyés…? Enfin, si tu les veux, demande moi, il n'y a pas de problème (félicitation pour ta review de plus de 15 mots!)

**Sahada: **Coucou! J'ai l'impression que tu as une pitite obsession avec les serpents Enfin, pour te répondre, je ne sais pas encore si il aura un serpent, mais il y aura au moins une interaction avec un! Et oui, Hedwige est là. Svayam l'a envoyé à la volière.

**Onarluca: **Woaw! Quel enthousiasme! Ca fait plaisir Merci beaucoup pour la review!

**Moira serpy-Griffy**: j'ai eu chaud avec toi! Heureusement que j'ai vérifié, mais je n'avais pas reçu ta review! Ou alors, je l'ai effacé par inadvertance…Mais ça m'étonnerait, car je suis carrément parano avec mes review (pas touché! > ) En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu aime Svayam Merci pour ta review!

**Et un grand merci à: **

**dragon rouge **

**I-Am-Lady-Voldemort **

**Simon **

**CordonsBleu **

**ma lune **

**

* * *

**

**Another brick is falling from me… **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6:** Dumbledore et premiers contacts.

**

* * *

**

Je toquais comme un possédé sur la porte du bureau, alors que j'entendais les Maraudeurs jurer devant la porte et commencer à énumérer diverses confiseries. La porte s'ouvra finalement et je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur. Je tombais nez à nez avec Dumbledore, les yeux plus scintillants que jamais. Je vis qu'il tenait la poignée de la porte, et qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intension de la fermer.

«Fermez-là! Fermez-là! Mais fermez-là, bon sang!» Criais-je, complètement paniqué, l'air serein et amusé du directeur n'aidant pas. Il accepta finalement de se plier à ma 'demande', pour ne pas dire ordre, et se dirigea calmement vers son bureau, pour s'y asseoir.

Dumbledore me regarda un moment, puis me fit signe de m'installer sur un des fauteuils lui faisant face. Je m'exécutais, et attendis qu'il prenne la parole. Il s'installa plus profondément dans le velours de son fauteuil, croisa les mains face à son visage et me sourit.

«Bonjour jeune homme. Je ne pense pas vous connaître. Pouvez-vous me donnez votre nom et m'expliquer ce qui vous amène à Poudlard?» me demanda t'il, les coins de ses yeux se plissant malicieusement. Je me sentais vaguement agacé.

«Je m'appelle Harry Potter.» un sourcil de Dumbledore se haussa.

«Apparenté à James Potter?»

«…Oui. Je continue?»

«Oui! Excusez-moi de vous avoir interrompu.»

«Mm. Bref, pour ce qui m'amène à Poudlard, ou plutôt celui qui m'a amené à Poudlard… (regard noir à Svayam) C'est Svayam, mon phénix, qui a eu l'amabilité de s'en charger, sans mon approbation.» Dumbledore regarda avec plus d'attention mon phénix.

«Il est fort inhabituel…Comment vous à t'il fait entrer à Poudlard?»

«J'étais déjà à Poudlard Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je ne suis plus vraiment à mon époque…» Les yeux du directeur s'écarquillèrent un peu.

«Je vous demande pardon?»

«Ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre, c'est que j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps. Dans le passé, pour être plus exact.» Dumbledore appuya son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et caressa sa barbe, plongé dans ses pensées.

«Savez-vous comment rentrer?» son regard se reporta sur Sayam, installé sur mes genoux, maintenant. Je suivais son regard et regardais moi aussi mon phénix. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient étroitement fermés, dans une attitude de pur contentement.

«Non. Je crois que je ne rentrerais que lorsque Svayam en décidera ainsi.» le directeur hocha la tête.

«Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous autorise à rester ici en tant qu'élève. En quelle année êtes-vous?» m'énerve avec ses 'vous' et ses phrases affectées…

«Merci…Je rentre en sixième année.» Je fouillais quelques secondes dans mes poches. Quand je trouvais ce que je cherchais, je le tendis à Dumbledore. « Ce sont mes résultats aux buses. J'ai choisis de prendre les options pour devenir auror.» Il y jeta un coup d'œil distrait.

«Parfais, parfait. Vous serez répartit demain matin.» Je me redressais vuivement, les mains sur les accoudoirs.

«Comment! Mais je suis déjà à Gryffondor! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être à nouveau répartit! Vous le voyez bien: j'ai le blason de Gryffondor sur ma robe!» Tout en disant cela, je pointais du doigt l'emplacement du blason, c'est aussi à ce moment que je remarquais son absence. «Mais. Que!»

«Techniquement, vous n'êtes pas encore un élève. Lors de votre arrivée ici, Poudlard a certainement réglé cela.»

«Ce n'est pas juste!» m'écriais-je.

«Rien n'est juste en ce bas monde, mon garçon.» dit négligemment Dumbledore. Ce type à vraiment le don de m'exaspérer! Je reconsidérais la situation et optais pour une attitude 'je m'enfoutiste'

«Très bien, je serais donc répartit demain…Peut-on savoir où je vais dormir en attendant?» je posais mon menton dans ma main, le coude posé sur l'accoudoir. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, l'air peu intéressé. Je vis Dumbledore froncer les sourcils, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que je me comporte ainsi.

Mais oui, je sais bien, Dumbledore est un grand homme. On lui doit le respect. Mais je crois que, entre nous, c'est simple: il y a incomptabilité d'humeur, c'est tout. J'aurais beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il arrivera toujours un moment où il fera, ou dira, quelque chose qui me mettra hors de moi. Je n'aime pas particulièrement agir comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cet homme n'a connu que le respect et l'adoration, pour sa personne. Ou du moins, à peu près. Il y a toujours des exceptions…Tom Riddle, par exemple…Et les suivants de ce dernier, pour la plupart. Et moi, j'ai envie de casser cette image qu'il a du monde. Comme il a entraîné la chute du mien!

«On va vous mettre à l'infirmerie, je suppose…»

«Oh…Et il ne me faudra pas un autre nom?»

«Ah. Si, si. Je deviens gâteux!» plaisanta-il. Sans blaaaague? « Tu as une idée? Tu permets que je te tutoie?»

«Oui…»

«Hum…Oui, quoi?» me demanda t'il.

«Oui pour les deux…» je soupirais, fatigué de lui parler.

«Ah! Alors, quel nom?»

«J'avais pensé à Harry Lainsky…»

«Tu gardes ton prénom?»

«Oui, je préfère.» Je lui fis comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer d'en discuter, en lui jetant un regard appuyé. Il me regarda, déstabilisé.

«Très bien…Et pour ton apparence? Tu ressembles fort à James Potter.»

«Pour ça, j'ai bien peur de devoir faire avec…Je suis arrivé dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année de Gryffondor. Ceux qui dorment là m'ont très bien vu. Et j'ai croisé pas mal de Gryffondor en sortant de la salle commune.»

«Embêtant…Je suppose que tu t'en arrangeras bien?» je ne répondis rien, mais lui montrais qu'il en serrait ainsi, par un hochement de la tête. «Sortons, veux-tu?» Il se leva et se dirigea hors de son bureau, moi sur les talons.

A peine la gargouille avait-elle basculée, quatre garçons très curieux nous assaillirent de questions. Je me cachais plus ou moins derrière le directeur, à l'ombre, essayant d'être le plus invisible possible.

«Allons, allons, du calme. Nous n'arriverons à rien si vous parlez tous en même temps.» tous les Maraudeurs se turent. Moi, j'attendais voir comment allait se débrouiller Dumbledore.

«Qui est-il? Et pourquoi était-il dans notre dortoir?» demanda James, légèrement outré par ma présence antérieur dans leur dortoir. Il avait effectivement l'air un peu arrogant, mais un peu moins que dans la pensine de Rogue…C'était sûrement parce qu'il parlait au directeur.

«Excellente question, monsieur Potter!» je pouvais voir les roues de son cerveau travailler furieusement. L'éclat de ses étoiles apprivoisées me fit penser qu'il avait trouvé une réponse. «En fait, monsieur Lainsky est un nouvel élève. Mais il était fort fatigué lors de son arrivée, alors je lui ai proposé qu'il soit plutôt répartit demain. Je l'ai installé dans la tour des Gryffondor pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Je suppose qu'il a été surpris de votre accueil…» il leur jeta un faux regard réprobateur, et les quatre garçons semblèrent rapetisser sur place. Ca me fit sourire légèrement.

«Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir…Acceptez-vous sa présence dans votre dortoir pour la nuit?»

«Si ils refusent, je dormiraient où, professeur?» m'enquis-je. Il se tourna vers moi.

«J'ai bien peur que ce soit à l'infirmerie. Poufsouffle…N'est pas vraiment compatible avec ton caractère, dirons-nous. Serdaigle risquerait de t'épuiser par des tas de questions, tu ne parviendrais pas à te reposer. Et Serpentard…C'est Serpentard. Bref, il ne reste plus que Gryffondor et l'infirmerie.» après m'avoir expliqué, il reporta son attention sur les Maraudeurs qui semblaient se tâter. Finalement, James pris la parole.

«Nous acceptons. Personne ne mérite d'aller à l'infirmerie!» Sirius hocha vivement la tête à la dernière phrase, se rappelant sûrement d'un évènement à l'infirmerie, qui le rendait très compatissant envers ceux qui devaient subir cette torture. Je leur fis un sourire reconnaissant, tandis que Dumbledore leur recommandait de me laisser dormir.

Je quittais finalement Dumbledore, accompagné par les Maraudeurs. J'étais très tendu par leur proximité, et je tentais désespérément d'oublier la présence de Peter. J'avais envie de l'étrangler…Un couinement de sa part, et tout de suite, je sentais mes doigts se parcourir de spasmes, franchement tentés d'entrer en contact avec le cou grassouillet de la bête. Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées parasites, qui s'apparentaient franchement au meurtre et seyaient fort peu à ce 'cher' survivant… J'avais la dalle…Oui, rien à voir! Et alors? J'avais faim, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour y remédier.

«Hum…Excusez-moi» demandais-je à personne en particulier. Tout les quatre me regardèrent, l'air interrogateurs. Je leur fis un pauvre sourire et me frottais la nuque, mal à l'aise. Je sentis que je ne me ferais pas à leur parler, moi…

«Euh. En fait, j'ai pas mangé…Et je m'étais dit que peut-être.» je ne pu pas continuer ma phrase, car Sirius m'avait coupé.

«Bien sûr! On a des tas de trucs à manger dans le dortoir! On aura qu'à manger un morceau et en profiter pour faire connaissance! Pas vrai vous autres?» Rémus le regarda, peu convaincu par l'enthousiasme de son ami.

«Sirius, tu ne serais pas juste un ventre à pattes?»

«Quoi? Mais pas du tout! De toute façon, on y est!» En effet, on se trouvait bien devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

«Vini, vidi, vici!» dis James au portrait. Celui-ci bascula pour laisser apparaître l'entrée de la salle commune. Je les suivis silencieusement, perdu dans mes pensées. Pourquoi, Merlin, Svayam avait-il fait ça? Je n'en avais pas besoin! Quelqu'un me secoua légèrement par le bras, me sortant de mes réflexions. Je rougis un peu lorsque je vis le visage de Sirius à trente centimètres du mien.

«Ca va? Tu étais planté au milieu du dortoir, l'oeil dans le vague…Tu n'as plus faim?» me demanda t'il. Il me tendit ses mains dans lesquelles se trouvait des tas de confiseries. Hum, en voilà un repas équilibré. Je lui fis cependant un sourire, avant de jeter mon dévolu sur un praetz au thé rouge.

«Merci beaucoup!»

«Hé! Viens t'asseoir, on va se présenter!» me cria James, assis en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, avec Rémus et Peter. Nous nous installâmes en cercle, les friandises au milieu.

«Je commence! Je m'appelle James Potter! Ce que j'aime, c'est le quidditch, et faire des blagues aux Serpentard!»

«Ce qu'il a oublié de préciser, c'est qu'il adore Lily Evans. Je te conseille de ne pas courir après…Il est super jaloux!»

«Rémuuuuuuus!» couina James. L'interpellé leva juste les yeux aux ciel.

«Oui, oui, James. Bon, moi, c'est Rémus Lupin. Ce que j'aime, c'est lire.»

«Passionnant…Alors, moi c'est Sirius Black! J'aime beaucoup, moi aussi, jouer des blagues aux Serpentard, et en particulier à mon frère!»

«Ah. Hum. Je. Je m'appelle Peter Pettigrow. J'aime manger.» Désolant…Je continuais de regarder Peter avec une pitié croissante, lorsque je remarquais que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers moi, dans l'attente de ma présentation. Je rougis légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

«Je m'appelle Harry Lainsky. J'aime voler et la défense contre les forces du mal.»

«Euh. Je peux te poser une question?» me demanda James.

«Oui?»

«Comment t'es tu fais ça à l'œil?» dit-il, on montrant du doigt mon œil rouge. Je passais un doigt le long de mon tatouage.

«Je ne sais pas très bien…C'est apparut pendant les vacances, sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'espère trouver quelque chose qui me l'expliquerait, à la bibliothèque.» Je pris une chocogrenouille et la mis en bouche. Quand je remarquais qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à me poser des questions, j'avalais tout le chocolat d'un coup, puis je souris.

«Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il faut vraiment que je dorme, si je veux pouvoir me réveiller demain. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné à manger! Bonne nuit!» Je m'enfuis vers le lit qui avait été rajouté pendant que nous étions tous avec Dumbledore. J'entendis les Maraudeurs me souhaiter bonne nuit, alors que je fermais les rideaux de mon lit à Baldaquins.

Je me couchais sur le dos et me mis à fixer le toit de mon lit. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que j'allais passer quelques temps avec mon père et sirius…Et peut-être ma mère. Des plumes dans mon champ de vision me firent redresser la tête.

«SVAYAM! Pas encore!»

J'ouvris mes rideaux en grand, empoignais l'oiseau, et le jetais hors de mon lit. Svayam me regarda d'un air consterné, visiblement peu content du traitement que je lui avais réservé.

«Ce n'est même pas la peine de me regarder comme ça! Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu dormes sur mon oreiller!-trémolo de Svayam- Oui, je sais que tu aimes ça! J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, figures-toi. Mais il est à moi, et je ne veux pas voir tes vilaines pattes pleines de griffes dessus! C'est clair?» mon phénix me fit un regard particulièrement pitoyable.

«N'insiste pas, c'est non! Non, j'ai dis. Non…Oh. Très bien. Tu peux dormir avec moi…Mais pas sur l'oreiller!» Svayam vola gaiement vers moi et s'installa sagement au pied de mon lit. Je soupirais, quand des rires me firent regarder vers le centre de la pièce. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous mort de rire et se roulaient à terre, les larmes aux yeux.

«Hé! C'est pas drôle!» m'insurgeais-je.

«S…Si!» réussit à articuler Sirius. Je lui tirais la langue, avant de retourner dans mon lit et de fermer à nouveau mes rideaux. Cette fois, je m'endormis sans demander mon reste.

Un cri atroce me réveilla en sursaut, le lendemain matin. Un peu comme un lapin qu'on égorge. J'attrapais en vitesse ma baguette, sous mon oreiller. J'ouvris d'un seul coup mes rideaux. J'eu juste le temps de voir un grand sourire plein de dents et un seau, avant d'être trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je restais un moment paralysé. L'eau était gelée bon sang! Je vis mon père se tordre de rire, face à moi. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur mes lèvres.

D'un geste de ma baguette, je lui jetais un sort de pétrification. Un autre geste, et il se retrouva juste en boxer, qui, je le constatais, était rouge avec des vif d'or dessus. Ce détail me fit sourire. Je croisais le regard de Sirius, qui était aussi trempé. En fait, Sirius, Rémus et Peter aussi, avaient été victime du réveil de James. Ils me regardaient très intéressés, pas l'air pressé du tout d'aider leur ami, qui pourtant leur jetait des regards suppliants.

Je fis voler James jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor, et le suspendis au plafond, par les pieds.

«Bonjour James!» dis-je, avec un sourire chaleureux. «Bien dormit? Moi, oui. J'ai particulièrement aimé le réveil! Je crois que je vais te laisser cogiter là-dessus le temps que je sois sec et habillé. Prie pour que les autres élèves ne se réveillent pas trop tôt. Après tout –regarde l'heure- il est déjà six heures. Sur ce, à tantôt!» Je me retournais, et vis les visages satisfaits des trois autres. On rentra tous à l'intérieur pour ce préparer pour la journée.

Je m'habillais quand même vite, histoire de ne pas mettre James dans l'embarras. Personne n'était levé, à par eux. Je décrochais James et lui fis signe à James de rester silencieux pour ne réveiller personne. Je fis réapparaître son pyjama, et nous montâmes les escaliers.

«Harry, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais te réveiller comme ça!» me dit-il, une fois à l'abris des regards, dans le dortoir. «J'aurais été mort de honte si quelqu'un m'avait vu!» Je devinais aisément qu'il pensait à quelqu'un en particulier quand il disait ça.

«C'était le but de la manœuvre, James.» je souris malicieusement. Il me le rendit, un peu embarrassé.

«Au moins, comme ça, je suis aussi prévenu!» dit Sirius qui revenait de la salle de bain. «Parce que j'aurais aussi été tenté de faire le même chose!» il partit chercher ses livres en ricanant tout seul. J'échangeais un regard entendu avec James, qui fini par hausser les épaules, impuissant.

Je me redressais soudainement.

«Oh! Il faut absolument que je parle d'un truc avec Dumbledore! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir permis de dormir ici!»

«De rien!» me fit gentiment James.

«A tantôt!» Je saluais tout le monde, ils me répondirent, puis je partis en courant après avoir rétrécis à nouveau mes bagages.

Je ne croisais pas beaucoup de monde sur le chemin qui menait au bureau du directeur. Les personnes que j'avais vues s'étaient contentées de me jeter un œil distrait, toujours endormi.

J'arrivais finalement devant la gargouille et ouvrit la bouche pour dire le mot de passe.

«………………………» Ne me dites pas que…

«Zuuuuuuut! Je ne connais toujours pas ce fichu mot de passe! Maudit soit Dumbledore!»

«Ah! Bonjour, Harry. Justement, je t'attendais.» oups. Vu ses yeux en mode ultra scintillants, c'est sûr qu'il m'a entendu. Et ça l'amuse…Mais quel type bizarre!

«Bonjour professeur. Il faudrait qu'on mette quelques petites choses aux points.» dis-je, le rouge aux joues. Je trouve que le sang est un peu trop visible chez moi, c'est derniers temps…

Dumbledore me fit un sourire engageant et se mit face à l'entrée de son bureau.

«Hystérique!» Quoi? Il m'insulte maintenant?

La gargouille bascula.

Ah non. Il m'insultait pas. C'était le mot de passe. M'étonne pas que les Maraudeurs ne l'aient pas trouvé.

Je montais à sa suite les escaliers en colimaçons.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: **suis un peu fatiguée…C'est sûrement à cause de l'approche imminente de la rentrée… Soyez gentils avec l'auteure…Elle a besoin de soutien en ces temps difficiles…Beuh TTTT 


	7. Infirmerie et Lily

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: toujours pareil, et toujours pas l'ombre du début de ma romance…C'est désespérant.

**Summary :** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer **: Je vais faire ça dans les règle de l'art : je ne possède pas Harry Potter. (se retourne discrètement et chuchote « Ca va ! Vous pouvez baisser votre arme maintenant ! Je vous ai déjà dis que j'étais désolée d'avoir eu recours à la méthode dites du 'Oh ! Regardez, là, un OVNI !'. J'y peux rien si votre JK est si crédule ! Mais lâchez-moi, bande brutes ! Barbares ! O'scours TTTT ! » se fait emmener sans ménagement vers des contrées moins clémentes.)

**Blabla de l'auteure : **Mu… Crevée…Manque de sommeil…Veux mourir…Rectification : je veux que EUX meurent, pas moi ! Moi, je suis innocente ! Et pourtant, je dois subir cette torture ! Fichu athénée, fichue préfète, fichu proviseur, fichus profs…Bouhouhouhhhh… C'est de leur faute, que j'ai pas pu aller plus vite pour ce chapitre ! Et ce sera sûrement dans le même genre pendant toute l'année (vacances à part. Quelle merveilleuse invention.) Désolée pour les quelques personnes qui me lisent, même si ils ont pas l'air super nombreux ; ; J'ai aussi l'impression que les éléments se liguent contre moi ! Parce qu'en plus de l'école, il y a justement msn qui décide de me bouder ! Heureusement, on est parvenu à régler le problème aujourd'hui même ! Mais ça m'a quand même fait près d'une semaine sans msn. C'est pas trop grâve vous me direz, mais le problème venait du fait que msn foireux m'empêchais d'aller sur ma boîte ! Autre chose encore ! On m'a encore mise dans la mauvaise classe ! Avec les 8h de math ! Des futurs ingénieurs…Jésus. J'ai rien contre, mais il y a incompatibilité d'humeur entre moi et leur matière. Et la prof de math qui me demande toute candide si je ne veux vraiment pas faire 8h de math…Pitié…Mais je me suis pas laissée faire ! J'ai fait des pieds et des mains, et je me retrouve maintenant, bien à l'abri, dans ma gentille classe de 6h. Pas parfait, mais toujours mieux. Toute façon, je ne peux pas avoir moins. Je suis déjà une heure en dessous de ce que la loi autorise, alors bon… Et oui, vous avez devant vous la plus grosse glandeuse de toute l'Europe XD ! Enfin, c'est quand même un peu faux, parce que ça n'empêche pas que j'ai trois heures de physique par semaine…qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui. J'veux mourir…. (PS: chapeau à celle ou celui qui a lu toutes mes lamentations!)

**Réponse aux review :**

**Simouch: **Et voui, t'es le premier! Faut dire aussi que je t'ai quand même prévenu dans les minutes qui ont suivit l'update, mais c'est le résultat qui compte Je te demanderais cependant de ne pas égorger l'auteure, si tu veux la suite ! TTTT Pour le yaoi, ben, je fais ce que je peux…Faut que ça paraisse plausible, quoi. Je peux pas les faire tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre…Ca gâcherais tout.

**Onarluca : **Dis moi, ma grande, tu veux que je t'appelle comment ? Parce que ta review est signée Ornaluca, mais tu signes en plus Artémis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi va te plaire

**Maugrei : **C'est vrai ? Tu vas rester fidèle ? Woé ; ; ! Merci, vraiment ! J'aime bien Svayam qui se dispute aussi Mais il ne sera pas très présent dans ce chapitre si…A dans le prochain chapitre !

**Zaika :** Wouaiiiiiis, t'as l'air très enthousiaste ! (et aussi un peu pressé ? Oõ) Sinon : Bienvenue chez moi et un très grand merci pour ta review !

**Sue : **Bouh…T'as recommencé…Tu me demande de te les envoyer, ce que je ferais avec plaisir, mais tu ne m'en donne pas les moyens…Pour l'histoire de créer un lien (le skyblog, c'est niet, j'aime pas trop ce bidule là…), moi je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas comment… Si tu as une idée ? Pour ta question, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre (suspense !) Bisous !

**Panthere : **Vouiiiiii, contente ! J'ai eu susucre ! Je suis fan de susucre! Que serais ma vie sans susucre, je voue le demande ! Bref, marchi beaucoup ! J'espère que tu vas aussi m'encourager pour la suite ! (j'en ai besoin, avec ce satané Athénée !...Tu trouve pas que ça fait bizarre que Athénée soit au masculin ? Moi je trouve, pourtant, c'est juste…Je ne comprend pas le français, il y a des bidules qui tiennent pas la route…)

**Sahada :** Là, je t'avoue que j'ai rigolé sur le coup : Etrange ? Pourquoi étrange ? ; Cette fois si, ton voeux est exaucé ! (moi aussi, je les aime ! je te parie que si je devais être répartie, c'est direct là que j'irais) Merci pour la review ! A bientôt !

**Ma lune : **Ma luuuuuune ! Je voulais te parler cette semaine, mais j'ai pas pu avec ce foutu msn ! Alors, le moral ? Il va mieux ? Pour ton truc où tu as peur, ben…Hum ; Mais ne t'en fait pas ! Il ne va rien se passer de fâcheux ! Merci pour le compliments sur les Maraudeurs, ça fait plaisir Par contre, je ne savais pas que Dumbledore te faisais peur… ? Pour ta review, je t'ai répondu ! Mais comme tu me demandais le dessin, je l'ai fait directement, donc, je n'avais plus rien pour te répondre dans la fic…Je ne me serais pas permise de t'oublier ! Bisous doux ? C'est trop chou ! XD fan ! Moi je fais plutôt dans l'envahissant: Superénormonstreuxgros bisous! (PS: ton dessin avance, mais je le traficote par ce par là, dès que je trouve du temps! La tête de mon père quand il a vu ce que je dessinais XD !)

**Rey Blyth : **Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup !Pour les compliments, et la review!

**Luciolepower : **Aaaaaaaah, une avalanche de compliments !...Youpiiiii, tous dedans ! (ce parle à elle-même, il n'y a pas de 'tous', en fait ;) Tu n'as pas grand-chose à dire dans les review ? OO Et bien, tu devrais avoir plus souvent rien a dire, j'y gagnerais, moi ! (encore…-bave-) Merci pour les encouragements ! Ca m'aide toujours ! Bisous !

**dragon rouge : **Coucou Dragon Rouge Cava, tu t'ennuie pas trop, là ou tu es ? Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé mon chapitre ! Espérons qu'il en reste ainsi ! Bisous bisous !

**Bonne lecture la populace !**

* * *

**Another brick is falling from me…**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : **Infirmerie et Lily

* * *

Je suivis Dumbledore dans son bureau. Nous reprîmes les mêmes places que la fois précédente. Une fois bien installé, le directeur se pencha vers un des multiples tiroirs qui garnissaient son bureau. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches frénétiques, Dumbledore se redressa, l'air conquérant, une feuille à la main. Il me la tendit avec un sourire content de lui.

« Je sais très bien de quoi tu veux me parler, Harry. Et bien, j'ai déjà tout arrangé ! J'ai cherché une école peu connue, qui n'a pas beaucoup de relation avec l'Angleterre. Et ensuite, j'ai demandé au chef de l'établissement de témoigner de ta présence dans son école jusqu'à présent. Ainsi, si quelqu'un te découvrait et te trouverait suspect -que ce soit pour une raison ou pour une autre- il ne pourrait rien trouver de ce côté-là. »

« Ah. Merci beaucoup. Et je peux savoir où se situe cette école ? »

« Bien sûr ! C'est l'Athénée écarlate, en Belgique** (1)** »

« En Belgique ? Hum…Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…Je ne connais rien de la Belgique ! Et je ne sais pas parler Français. » je râlais un peu contre Dumbledore, et fronçais légèrement les sourcils.

« Harry…Mais personne ne te demande de parler français, ni de la Belgique! » Dumbledore assaisonna sa phrase d'un sourire qui se voulait innocent, mais qui était surtout hautement machiavélique.

« Hum…D'accord, je suppose… » je le regardais avec méfiance.

« Merveilleux ! Maintenant, allons-y, le déjeuner doit déjà avoir commencé. » Il se leva, et se saisit d'un geste fluide du choixpeau qui reposait sur une étagère, entouré d'un tas d'objets inidentifiables. Je sortis le premier, Dumbledore juste derrière moi, en direction de la grande salle.

Sur le chemin, je sentis la tension monter en moi et les doutes m'assaillir. Le choixpeau allait-il encore essayer de me mettre à Serpentard, ou est-ce que toutes ses années à Gryffondor m'avaient rendu complètement homogène à cette maison ? Je regardais du coin de l'oeil le choixpeau, qui ne me sembla pas du tout inoffensif sur le moment. Dumbledore, qui remarqua mon regard, me fis un sourire encourageant, ce qui eu évidemment l'effet opposé. Finalement, ce fut Svayam qui me détourna de mes ruminations intempestives, en commençant à picorer dans mes cheveux. C'en suivit les éternelles réprimandes.

La vue des portes de la grande salle me fit arrêter de gronder Svayam. Je déglutis, alors que Dumbledore passait devant moi, très détendu, et qu'il ouvrait grand les portes. Toutes les voix se turent soudainement à notre entrée, et je pouvais sentir tous les regards concentrés sur moi. Je commençais à me sentir mal…Je luttais contre l'envie de m'enfuir en courant ; ce ne serais pas très glorieux, et ça ne résoudrait rien. Je me contentais alors de river mes yeux au sol, tandis que j'avançais à la suite de Dumbledore, jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs.

J'attendais que Dumbledore me présente, mais il se contenta de poser le choixpeau sur le tabouret désigné à cet effet, et de me faire signe d'approcher. Je m'exécutais, légèrement perturbé. Près du tabouret, je me penchais vers le directeur.

« Vous ne me présentez pas ? »

« J'ai demandé à Minerva de le faire, hier soir. Elle l'a donc fait un peu avant notre entrée. Maintenant, si tu veux bien t'asseoir et enfiler le choixpeau. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! » Je soulevais le choixpeau, le posais sur ma tête, et m'assis. Je me retrouvais face à des centaines de visages dirigés directement vers moi.

Je commençais à hyperventiler, mon agoraphobie latente en plein éveil. Je posais ma main sur ma poitrine, essayant désespérément de retrouver mon souffle. Les visages devenais flous, des larmes me piquant les yeux à cause de la douleur, provoquée par le manque d'oxygène. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, seuls les battements erratiques de mon cœur parvenant encore à être identifié par mon cerveau mal oxygéné. Je perçus vaguement le choixpeau crier sa décision avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Je me réveillais doucement, courbaturé et douloureux. J'entrouvris les yeux et les refermais aussi sec, la blancheur du lieu les agressant. L'infirmerie, enregistra mon cerveau. Qu'avais-je encore fait pour mériter de m'y retrouver ? Je me rappelais plus ou moins avoir posé le choixpeau sur ma tête et le malaise qui avait suivit. Je me redressais lentement et grimaçais à la douleur sourde, au niveau de mon épaule. Je cherchais à tâtons mes lunettes et une fois trouvées, je les mis sur mon nez.

J'étais effectivement bien à l'infirmerie…Pff. Je déboutonnais la chemise de mon pyjama, puis fis glisser ma manche, pour pouvoir observer mon épaule. Un énorme bleu l'a décorait. Génial. Je le touchais et frémis à la douleur qui se propagea à travers ton mon bras. J'avais dû tomber de ce côté-là.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je sans connaissance ?

Je me levais, jurant un peu contre les sols froids des infirmeries, puis partis chercher après quelqu'un, par exemple, l'infirmière, qui pourrait me renseigner sur les évènements. Quand on parle du loup…

« Monsieur Lainsky ! Jeune inconscient ! Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez vous lever ! »

« Mais. » pas le temps pour d'autres protestations, je fus catapulté dans mon lit. Et elle avait peur que sortir de mon lit puisse être mauvais pour moi ? Me faite pas rire ! Dans ce cas si, c'est le retour qui sera funeste. Quelle brute, cette infirmière.

En parlant d'infirmière, une madame Pomfresh nettement plus jeune s'avançait, comme en terrain conquis, vers moi. Je me renfonçais dans mes couvertures, tentant de me faire oublier. Raté…

« Vous permettez que je vous ausculte, maintenant que vous êtes exactement là où j'aurais dû vous trouver en entrant ? » demanda-t-elle, acide. Je grommelais une réponse, alors qu'elle me forçait à me redresser.

Madame Pomfresh sortit un pot de la poche de son tablier et le dévissa sous mes yeux curieux. Une pâte à l'aspect visqueux et d'une couleur orangâtre suspecte trônait au fond du pot. Elle y plongea les doigts sans sourciller, lui offrant du même coup toute mon admiration. Je l'aurais sûrement moins admirer sur le coup, si je m'étais rappeler que c'était sur moi qu'elle allait étaler la chose. Elle écarta, sans aucune grâce, les pans de mon pyjama, que je n'avais pas reboutonné, et appliqua le truc innommable sur mon épaule.

« Ièèèèèrk ! Mais c'est atroce ce truc ! »

« Ne soyez pas idiot et arrêtez de gigoter, ou je vous ligote ! » Je me mis à bouder sagement. Quelques minutes étaient passées lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Les Maraudeurs au complet entrèrent. Leurs tête étaient bizarres, leurs yeux fuyant. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Il y a un problème ? » aucuns d'eux ne répondit tout de suite. James fut cependant le premier, comme souvent on dirait, à ce lancer.

« Si il y a un problème ! Tu ne te rappelle pas ou quoi ? » je le regardais sans comprendre.

« Ben non…De quoi devrais-je me rappeler ? »

« Tu as été répartit à Serpentard ! » cracha James. Ca me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Hein ? » fut tout ce que je parvins à articuler, ma gorge étant devenue très sèche tout à coup. Je sentis la colère de James plus que je ne la vis, car mes yeux ne parvenais plus à se fixer sur James, partout ailleurs, oui, mais pas sur lui.

« Ne fait pas semblant ! Quand je pense que je te trouvais sympathique, alors que tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire Serpentard ! J'avais même espéré que tu sois à Gryffondor ! »

« Un Serpentard a dormit avec nous, dans notre dortoir ! » couina Peter, comme si la terre allait s'effondrer à cette seule nouvelle. Je le fusillais du regard, l'envoyant se rouler en boule derrière James. Je regardais les deux autres, pour voir ce que eux en pensaient. Sirius avait un visage neutre et se tenait très droit, les yeux fixant un point que seul lui voyait, semblant peu concerné avec ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Rémus, par contre, semblait très mal à l'aise, et il paraissait vouloir interrompre James. Je retournais à James.

« C'est juste pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu ? » demandais-je, le visage fermé. Au début de la 'conversation', si je puis dire, James avait parut peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Mais ces paroles avaient eu le don de plus le convaincre que moi de leur bien fondé, lui donnant une assurance croissante. C'est ainsi qu'il prit un air méprisant pour me répondre.

« Bien entendu ! Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, **Lainsky**. Venez-vous autres, on a rien à faire ici ! » James avait prononcé mon nom comme si il lui écorchait la bouche. L'effet qu'il avait voulu en tirer avait parfaitement réussi : je me sentais parfaitement rejeté et triste. Mais aussi terriblement déçu…

Les autres le suivit docilement, Rémus avec plus de résistance, mais après m'avoir jeté un regard désolé, il quitta l'infirmerie lui aussi. L'infirmière, qui avait tout suivit, me donna une tape consolatrice sur l'épaule non enduite de cette infâme pommade.

« Ne les écoute pas. Ce ne sont que des gamins immatures bourrés de préjugés. » J'acquiesçais mollement. Voyant mon manque de réaction, elle jugea -à raison- qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister là-dessus.

« Vous pourrez sortir dans une heure, quand la pommade aura bien pénétré. Je vous demanderais cependant de ne pas trop forcer sur votre épaule pendant un ou deux jours. Il y a eu quelques lésions. »

« Très bien. Je peux savoir combien de temps je suis rester inconscient ? »

« Plus ou moins trois heures. Vous aurez donc cours. » elle fouilla un moment dans la poche de son tablier avant d'en sortir un parchemin. Elle me le tendit. « C'est votre horaire. Je vous ferais un mot d'excuse pour votre professeur. Maintenant, occupez-vous, et surtout, ne touchez pas à votre épaule! » je 'humf'ais et regardais après quelque chose pour m'occuper. Ne trouvant rien, je me résolus à m'ennuyer ferme pendant une heure.

L'heure me sembla une éternité. Je m'ennuyais mortellement et j'en étais au trois cent quatrième cheveux quand Madame Pomfresh se décida à me libérer (ahaaa, je vous entends d'ici ! Vous vous demandez : mais comment ce fait-il qu'il n'en soit qu'à trois cent et des poussière alors qu'il a eu une heure pour le faire ? Et bien c'est simple ! Je n'ai pas fais que ça. Non, j'ai aussi comptez les plis de mon drap, le nombre de morts différentes et les plus douloureuses possible pour une infirmière que je ne nommerais pas, etc.). Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois ! Je bondis hors de mon lit, tout sourire. Je m'habillais en coup de vent, pris le mot d'excuse que l'infirmière me tendais, et filais hors de cet enfer blanc.

« Oh ! Monsieur Lainsky ! » zut…

« Ouiiiii, madame Pomfresh ? » répondis-je, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour me rapprocher de la femme, peu pressé de retourner à l'infirmerie.

« Si vous cherchez votre volatile, je l'ai envoyer empêcher quelqu'un d'autre de tourner en rond. Bref, je l'ai jeté hors de l'infirmerie. Alors, je vous conseille de chercher après, avant qu'il n'aille enquiquiner un innocent. J'ai rarement vu une bête aussi turbulente ! »

« Ah, oui, oui, pardon pour le dérangement. Au revoir ! » je partis sans demander mon reste.

Une fois sûr d'être hors de vue de l'infirmerie, je sortis mon horaire de ma poche, et regardais mon emploi du temps. Ma première pensée fut évidement de me plaindre que tous mes cours étaient en commun avec les Serpentard, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que c'était une peu normal : j'étais dans cette maison, maintenant. Ma joie d'être sortit de l'infirmerie se dégonfla à cette pensée, et c'est avec réluctance que je me dirigeais vers la salle de métamorphose.

Arrivé devant la porte de la classe de métamorphose, je toquais. La voix du professeur McGonagall ne tarda pas à retentir derrière la porte. Je me résolu alors à ce qui m'attendais. Je jetais un œil désespéré au blason qui ornais ma robe, espérant le voir prendre des couleurs, je sais pas moi, rouge et or peut-être ? Aaaaaah…Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se décider à quitter ses tons verts et argents, j'abandonnais et ouvris la porte, qui grinça sur ses gonds, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il y a certains bruits qu'on ne peut pas supporter ; comme le bruits des ongles sur un tableau, ou encore celui qui vient de me vriller le cerveau…

Je passais timidement la tête par la porte, avant de me redresser et de prendre une expression un peu plus digne.

« Monsieur Lainsky. » me salua le professeur. Je lui rendis, courtoisement. Je lui tendis le mot de madame Pomfresh, qu'elle prit et posa sur son bureau sitôt qu'elle eut prit conscience de son contenu.

« Bienvenue à mon cours, monsieur Lainsky. Vous pouvez prendre place parmi vos camarades. » elle fit un geste vers une place vide, à l'avant de la rangée de gauche. Je m'y installais sans prendre garde à la personne qui partageait mon banc.

« Demandez à mademoiselle Evans sur quoi portait la leçon avant votre arrivée. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez une question. »

« Merci, professeur. » à l'annonce du nom de ma mère, mon cœur avait fait un bond, mais je ne laissais rien paraître, et je me tournais avec naturel vers celle qui sera ma mère.

Je la détaillais vite. De taille moyenne, quelque chose dans les un mètre soixante, plutôt jolie, et des cheveux lisses auburn, lui arrivant aux omoplates. Mes yeux rencontrèrent leur réplique, et je restais un moment plongé dans cette couleur émeraude si familière.

« Tu es de la famille de Potter ? » me demanda-t-elle, en regarda d'un air dégoûté James. Oulààà, à ce point là ?

« Pas que je sache. » je souris légèrement.

« Hum…J'avais pensé, vu votre ressemblance… » elle me regarda ave plus d'attention. « En fait, quand on te regarde mieux, on voit pas mal de différences. Tant mieux ! En plus, tu es un Serpentard. Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'un Potter atterrisse un jour dans cette maison ! »

« Vraiment ? » laissais-je échapper. J'avais dis ça sur un ton ironique, mais je fis comme si j'avais posé cette question en toute innocence. Pensant avoir imaginé mon ton, elle me répondit.

« Les Potter sont réputé pour être toujours répartit à Gryffondor. Et les seuls rares à ne pas y être allés, étaient des Serdaigle. Et la haine de cette famille pour tout ce qui est considéré comme noir est célèbre aussi. Et les Serpentard étant souvent considérés comme des futurs mages noirs…Bref, n'énerve pas Potter et ses amis. »

« Oh. D'accord…Et toi ? Tu les détestes, les Serpentard ? » demandais-je, un peu nerveux. J'étais déjà parvenu à me mettre mon père à dos, je comptais bien être fixé voir si ça ce répéterais avec ma mère.

« Comme cet imbécile de Potter ? Certainement pas ! Moi je marche comme ça : innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire. » Je me retins difficilement de rire. Je me rappelais parfaitement que Dumbledore avait dit la même chose, en ma faveur, autrefois. Je fis un sourire à Lily.

« Oh ! Avec tout ça, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Lily Evans, à Gryffondor. » elle me tendis la main, je la serrais.

« Harry Lainsky, Serpentard. Enchanté ! » nous restâmes un moment comme ça, avant qu'elle ne change de sujet.

« Bon, je vais t'expliquer le cours, avant que le professeur McGonagall ne remarque notre dissipation. » dissipation ? Quel mot ! Lily me prit mon livre de métamorphose et l'ouvrit à la page du jour, je supposais. Elle mit au centre du banc une peluche représentant un canard. J'haussais un sourcil.

« Un canard ? »me moquais-je. Lily me regarda, l'air vaguement ennuyée.

« Plutôt que de faire des commentaires déplacés, tu pourrais jeter un œil sur la page du livre, et écouter mes conseils. Que, soit dis en passant, j'allais te donner, avant que tu ne m'interrompes… » je lui fis mes excuses, qu'elle accepta gracieusement. « Bien, alors, cette année, on va commencer par métamorphoser des animaux, mais beaucoup plus gros. Et avec des objets qui n'ont pas la même masse, contrairement aux autres années. Comme tu le sais, il est beaucoup plus facile de métamorphoser quelque chose en une autre, si elles ont la même masse- j'hochais la tête- Ce sera donc très difficile. C'est pourquoi, on va commencer par métamorphoser ses peluches, en animaux vivants. Tout d'abord, des animaux pas trop grands. » je l'interrompis.

« Pourquoi on doit faire ça avec des peluche, et pas tout simplement avec n'importe quel objet ? »

« C'est pour te faciliter la tâche. Ici, tu as déjà la physionomie de l'animal. Ainsi, ça te fait une chose en moins sur laquelle te concentrer. Mais en effet, il est dans le programme qu'on arrive à la faire sans cet aide. »

« D'accord. Merci, Lily. Euh…Tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça, au moins ? Je m'en voudrais de le faire sans ton autorisation… » d'abord surprise, elle me fit bientôt un sourire, qui me renseigna clairement sur ce qu'elle en pensait.

« Ca fait du bien de ne pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un de sur-arrogant de temps en temps ! Bon, bien sûr, je n'aurais jamais parié que ce serait un Serpentard, mais la surprise est plaisante ! »

« Tu fais allusion à qui, lorsque tu dis ça ? » je me doutais évidemment de la réponse. Lily me répondit, agacée rien qu'à y penser.

« De James Potter ! Il est d'une suffisance ! Vraiment énervant. En plus, il s'en prend toujours à plus faible que lui, je trouve cette attitude pitoyable et digne d'un Serpentard ! » je fis une légère moue « Oh, pas d'offense, bien sûr ! Je ne parlais pas de toi Harry ! C'est un peu comme une expression, chez les Gryffondor. »

« Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Maintenant, si on l'essayait, cette métamorphose ? » je changeais tranquillement de sujet, n'ayant plus si envie d'entendre parler de la mésentente entre mes futurs parents. Vu l'opinion de Lily au sujet de James, j'ai du mal à saisir comment ils en sont venus à se marier…

« Oh, tu as raison, il vaut mieux que l'on s'y mette ! Tu ferais bien d'aller chercher, toi aussi, une peluche. Elles sont sur le bureau du professeur. » Je regardais du côté qu'elle me montrais, et vie un sac de toile, qui avait l'air bien remplis.

« Je le vois. Merci ! Je reviens tout de suite. » Je me levais et allais chercher ce qu'il me fallait.

Il y avait vraiment de tout comme peluches. Je soupçonnais le professeur McGonagall d'en avoir profité pour ce faire plaisir…Je l'imagine très bien dans sa robe de nuit écossaise, entourée de nounours et autres bestioles poilues. Je chassais l'image mentale de ma tête, avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de rire, ce qui aurait été fort peu discret, et me reconcentrais sur le contenu du sac. Je trouvais une peluche de renard grandeur nature, qui me plaisait bien. Je la sortis du sac et retournais à côté de lily. Elle regarda distraitement ma peluche et retourna à la sienne, qu'elle fixait avec une telle concentration que je m'attendais à y voir apparaître des trous.

Je lu les instructions dans le manuel. Rien de bien nouveau, si ce n'est qu'il fallait monter en puissance et en concentration. Vu celle de Lily, ça ne devrait pas trop lui poser de problème.

Je regardais mon renard, remarquant qu'il avait en effet une taille au dessus que celle des métamorphoses effectuées à la fin de l'année passée. Je sortis ma baguette et la pointais sur ma peluche. Je me concentrais fort, pensant commencer raisonnablement par donner vie seulement aux yeux. Ils s'ouvrirent d'un coup, manquant de me faire rater un battement de cœur. De jolis yeux brun-roux me fixaient, en clignant de temps en temps. Cela me rappela que de garder les yeux écarquiller plus de quelques minutes n'était pas vraiment conseillé. Beuh, j'ai les yeux tout secs, maintenant.

« Couac ! » le battement que j'étais parvenu à préserver la fois précédente était maintenant définitivement raté. La main posée sur le cœur, je me tournais vers l'origine du cri, et trouvais Lily fixant d'un air contrarié sa peluche.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » lui demandais-je.

« Mon canard. J'ai essayé de le transformer totalement, mais il n'y a que le bec qui a changé. » elle lança un regard assassin au pauvre canard.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu n'y est pas parvenu ? »

« Non ! Et ça m'éneeeeeeeeerve ! » Lily se mit à taper du pied. Je posais ma main sur son bras, et la fit se rassoire.

« Calme-toi. T'énerver ne te mènera à rien. » elle baissa piteusement la tête, et se rassit docilement.

« Tu as raison, je sais bien, mais… » Je lui fis un sourire indulgent.

« Je comprend bien ce que tu veux dire, mais peut-être essayes-tu d'aller trop vite ? » Lily releva la tête.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. Comment un si petit échec pouvait-il la mettre dans un état pareil ? Moi, si j'avais dû réagir comme ça à chaque fois que je ne parvenais pas à faire une métamorphose, il ne me resterait plus que la corde comme option.

« Bien sûr ! »

« Bon, ben je m'y remet alors ! » à nouveau pleine d'enthousiasme, elle reprit là ou elle c'était arrêtée, tandis que je faisais de même.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**(1)** Pas de commentaire. J'aime mon pays.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Note de l'auteure : **Pfuuuu, c'est fait ! Alors ? Bon ? Mauvais ? Très mauvais ? Atroce ? Insoutenable ? Mu ?

**Pitite annonce : **Suite à une demande de…Jesus ! Je sais plus ! Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de lui faire des dessins des animagus, et j'ai oublié le pseudo ! Je me rappelle parfaitement du contenu, mais plus du pseudo ! Oh mon dieu, m'en veux pas, je t'en prie ! Déjà que c'est un miracle que je sois parvenue à trouver du temps pour griffonner un de tes trois dessin ! (le deuxième est partiellement dessiné. En fait, il est sur le pc, mais pas encore totalement fini, et après, il faudra encore que je le mette en couleur…) Siouplait, m'en veux pas… ; ;

Enfin, si quelqu'un d'autre le veux ! C'est Harry avec sa panthère ! Je préviens, c'est juste du crayon. Pas le temps de faire mieux, et pas l'envie ! Le dessin me plaisait bien comme ça

**Deuxième pitite annonce : **C'est à propos des dessins, toujours…C'est assez compliqué de devoir toujours m'arranger comme je peux pour vous les faire parvenir…Pas que ça me dérange, bien sûr, mais certain peuvent vouloir conserver leur anonymat, et je l'accepte. Bref, je voulais savoir si quelqu'un ne saurai spas i une site, enfin quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, accepterais de m'héberger (du moins, mes dessins ;), ainsi, il ne me resterais plus qu'à mettre le lien sur ma bio, et vous pourriez y aller directement ! Moi, je n'aurais plus qu'à vous prévenir d'une nouveauté dans ce coin si de ma fic ! Merci beaucoup !


	8. Altercation et nouvelles plus ou moins

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: well, well, well, rien de neuf…Toujours risques de yaoi.

**Summary:** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer**: Hum…Pourquoi toujours retourner le couteau dans la plaie, hein? C'est vraiment une sale habitude…Enfin, je peux pas y couper, je suppose. Je ne possède pas Harry Potter et je ne me fais pas de beurre dans le dos de la véritable auteure.

**Blabla de l'auteure: **Pff, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais! Avec l'école, j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, même quelque chose d'infernal!…Et une tantinet frustrant, il faut l'avouer. J'ai la tête comme un seau, mais je vais quand même me casser le cul pour le poster aujourd'hui, comme promis à une lectrice. Et puis après ça: un petit manga puis dodo! Aaaah…

**Réponse aux review: **

**Moira Serpy-Griffy: **salut! Oui, oui, tu peux m'appeler comme ça! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout Tu trouve que j'ai été vache de l'envoyer là? Selon moi, ça lui sera utile! D'abord, pour son père, il aurait fini par les voir ses mauvais côté (du genre, avec ce pauvre Rogue) et aussi parce que je compte bien lui faire un petit traitement contre son côté: Serpentard futur mages noirs, qui m'horripile un chouïa! Même si c'est la faute de Ron à la base, et que ce n'est pas trop prononcé…Pour être honnête, c'est surtout parce que ça me plaisait! Et puis, j'ai envie de donner une leçon à James (même si c'est franchement Harry qui ce prend tout, pour l'instant;) Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Un grand merci pour ta fidélité!

**Maugrei: **Non, comme tu dis, pas de tout repos… (pour moi non plus…) Arf, et tu pense bien! James étant James, c'était à prévoir…Il m'exaspère un peu. Mais je vais te me l'arranger, toi! En tout cas, merci pour ta review!

**Ma lune: **Et voilà! Comme promis: le chapitre, le vendredi! Trop forte, hohohohoho! Dommage que je sois complètement lessivée maintenant…Espérons que le jeu en vaille la chandelle…La tête de mon père? Perplexe et un peu beaucoup- jusque parterre! Pourtant, elle est juste un peu suggestive, mon image…Bon, ils sont torses nus et alors! Alors, pour ta rumeur, va falloir que tu me dises où tu l'as péchée celle-là! C'est dégoûtant... Aller, j'attend ta review avec impatience! Bisous!

**Ánië Celebrindal: **Pfiouuuu! Ca c'est du pseudo! Là, je t'assure que j'ai béni l'invention de copié-collé! J'ai pourtant essayé de le taper moi même, mais je suis pas parvenue à trouver le petit chapiat de ton 'A' sur mon clavier. D'où l'abandon…TTTT Mirchi beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir (et aussi bizarre!) et aussi pour ton aide! Mais j'ai fini par trouver une solution pour mes dessins! J'en parlerais d'ailleurs plus bas. Bref, merci beaucoup, beaucoup et encore beaucoup!

**Sahada: **Là, je suis ROUGE! Tout simplement! Kyaaaaah! ( et en plus complètement speedée, comme tu peux le constater…) Je suis ravie que tu penses ça de ma fic! Avec un peu de chance, tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi Merci pour ta review!

**Lunathelunatique: **Arf, court mais précis Merci beaucoup pour ta review!

Et un grand merci à **Ornaluca **qui fut mon ange salvateur pour le dossier ouvert: spécial dessins.

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Another brick is falling from me…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8: **altercation et nouvelles- plus ou moins- connaissances.

**

* * *

**

Je sortis de métamorphose assez satisfait de moi. J'avais Plutôt bien réussit mon travail, même si je n'avais pas vraiment poussé mes capacités. Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à faire des efforts, vu ce qui m'arrivait ces derniers temps…Heureusement, tout n'était pas perdu! Je m'entendais visiblement bien avec ma mère! Ce détail faisait sensiblement remonter la cote de mon moral et j'avais donc prit tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, peu pressé de retomber dans la dure réalité. Si bien que je fus le dernier à sortir de la classe.

Je tournais la tête en direction d'un bruit insolite, que j'avais entendu juste au moment où je franchissais la porte. Je n'eu seulement pas le loisir de voir ce que ça pouvait bien être, car on me saisit violement par la gorge et on me projeta contre les pierres écharpées du murs qui me rentrèrent dans le dos. Le choc fit heurter ma tête violement contre la pierre, et je sentis la peau rouspéter contre le traitement qu'on lui infligeait et je subodorais la bosse imminente. J'eu un hoquet de douleur. La main, toujours sur ma gorge, se resserra, et suffoquant, je tentais de focaliser ma vision sur mon agresseur.

James…

Je posais mes deux mains sur ses avant bras, et essayais péniblement de me défaire de sa poigne.

«L…Lâche-moi…» soufflais-je. Son regard haineux chercha le mien et le tint cloué.

«Lainsky…» susurra-t-il, rageusement «Que crois-tu être en train de faire?»

«Je…Je ne vois pas…De quoi tu parles!»

«James, tu devrais peut-être le lâcher…Tu pourrais lui faire vraiment mal…»

«Tais-toi Rémus!» gronda James, maintenant clairement hors de lui «Ce fils de pute **(1)** drague sans vergogne MA petite amie!»

«Elle n'est pas ta petite amie.» dit une voix résolue

De surprise, James me lâcha, et se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces dernières paroles. Mon futur père le regarda, clairement déstabilisé.

«Sirius? Tu es contre moi?»

Je portais ma main à ma gorge et crachais mes poumons comme un fou, tout en essayant de respirer. Le résultat ne devait donner rien de bien reluisant. Je toussais une dernière fois et relevais les yeux, suffoquant encore légèrement.

«Je. Ce n'est pas que je suis contre toi, James, tu le sais bien…Mais je n'approuve pas vraiment ce que tu fais.» Sirius paraissait tout à fait penaud, et regardait de façon suppliante son ami. Ce dernier semblait ne pas se remettre de ce qu'avait dit Sirius et restait comme deux ronds de flan. Finalement, le rouge monta au visage de James. A première vue, c'était plutôt mauvais signe, puisque Peter et Rémus avaient pris un peu de recul, tandis que Sirius rentrait la tête dans les épaules.

«Comment peux-tu me dire ça! Tu es mon ami, non! Tu es sensé être d'accord avec moi! Et puis, j'en ai rien à faire; il essaie de me piquer Lily Evans, et je compte bien ne pas le regarder sans rien faire!» à ses mots, il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, baguette en main, visiblement prêt à en faire usage. Reflex stupide, je me protégeais la tête à l'aide de mes mains. J'aurais mieux fait de sortir ma propre baguette, mais bon… Sirius et Rémus firent mine de vouloir s'interposer, mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de mettre cela à exécution.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici?» demanda quelqu'un avec flegme. Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers la voix.

Un garçon d'à peu près notre âge se tenait devant nous à plus ou moins trois mètres. Il devait faire un peu moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt et il avait un port altier. Des mèches de cheveux bruns bouclés lui retombaient sur le moitié du visage, qu'il avait fort fin. Mais la ligne de sa mâchoire et ses sourcils ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son sexe. Si son aspect était plutôt agréable à l'œil, il n'était pas possible de passer à côté d'un détail particulier: son visage était un masque d'impassibilité parfait! Aucune émotion ne semblait pouvoir perturber la plastique de sa face.

J'entendis James jurer.

«Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Lainsky!» cracha James, avant de tourner les talons vers la grande salle, suivit des trois autres.

Je les regardais s'éloigné, hésitant à être soulagé ou déçu de ne pas pouvoir mettre les choses au point…Tout compte fait, c'était mieux ainsi. Je ne serais jamais parvenu à lui faire entendre raison. Je soupirais, et passais une main dans mes cheveux dans le vain effort de les ordonner.

«Peine perdue.»

«Aaaaaargh!» Je me tournais vivement vers le garçon, dont j'avais complètement oublié la présence. «Oh, pardon. Je ne t'ai pas remercié…Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé.» Je lui fis un sourire. Il se contenta de m'observer sans aucune expression.

«Euuuuh…? Ca ne va pas?»

«Si.» Pas très bavard… Hum, un Serpentard, à voir son blason. Il est donc dans ma charmante et adorable maison.

«Ah, euh…Moi, c'est Harry Lainsky. Et toi? »

«Thomas Whiteside. Tu ferais mieux d'aller manger, c'est l'heure.»

«Ah? D'accord…» Il partit en direction de la grande salle, et je le suivais. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement docile, ce type et il m'avait rappelé que je n'avais pas mangé correctement depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

La porte de la grande salle fut bientôt visible, et nous la franchîmes ensemble. Les conversations se turent à notre entrée, et une fois leur curiosité satisfaite, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations. Je me dirigeais vers la table des Serpentard avec un nœud dans l'estomac, dû à mon appréhension. Je m'assis à côté de Thomas Whiteside, qui ne dit rien. Ce ne fut pas le cas pour les personnes nous entourant, plus précisément, Malfoy. N'aurais-je donc jamais la paix avec ces fichus Malfoy?

«Salut. Tu es Harry Lainsky, le nouveau, c'est ça?» demanda-t-il. Il n'était pas très différent du Lucius Malfoy de mon époque, c'était juste une version plus jeune. Décidant d'éviter de me mettre les Serpentard à dos dès le premier jour, je répondis poliment.

«En effet. Puis-je savoir à qui ais-je l'honneur?» Lucius se redressa sur sa chaise et leva le nez, très fier.

«Je suis Lucius Malfoy, en septième année. Comme tu dois le savoir, ma famille est entièrement composée de sang pur!»

«Ah? Oui, c'est très bien.» répondis-je avec maladresse. Zut! J'avais complètement oublié leur obsession sur les sangs purs et les Moldus! La question piège n'allait pas manquer de venir…

«Et toi? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des Lainsky…» argh, qu'est-ce que j'avais dis?

«Oh, c'est normal! Je n'ai plus de famille. Ils sont tous mort à part moi. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, mes parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers.» j'ajoutais à mon speech mélodramatique une mine mélancolique. Ca eu l'effet désiré: Lucius paraissait vaguement éprouver des remords pour avoir mis ce sujet sur le tapis. Je me félicitais intérieurement.

«Ah. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te rappeler des choses douloureuses…» il avait curieusement vraiment l'air de s'en vouloir. Tellement qu'il parvenait à me faire regretter d'en avoir rajouté.

«Ce n'est rien! Je ne l'ai est pas connus de toute façon. La seule chose que je peux regretter, c'est de ne pas les avoir connu. Donc, vraiment, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir!» je lui fis un sourire. Il me rendit en échange le meilleur sourire qu'un Malfoy peut faire, c'est-à-dire un charmant sourire en coin.

«Oh! Mais j'oublie l'essentiel! Bienvenue chez les Serpentard, Harry –tu permets que je t'appelle Harry?- et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quelque chose!» sur ce, il prit une pleine fourchette de purée qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche avec élégance.

Cette conversation me laissait un peu perplexe…Enfin, je voulais dire que depuis longtemps, pour moi, Lucius Malfoy était une représentation fidèle du parfait sale type. Et là, c'est à peine si il ne s'est pas montré sympa et accueillant avec moi! (si on omet le léger détail sur mes parents, mais bon…) Et puis, aussi Thomas, qui malgré son air de ne pas y toucher, m'a aidé avec les Maraudeurs. Où va le monde si les Serpentard se montrent civilisés!

Mon estomac, qui gargouillait bruyamment, me sortit des mes pensées, et je me jetais tel un fauve affamé sur tout ce qui s'apparentait, de près ou de loin, à de la nourriture. J'eu droit à quelques regards courroucés, mais je n'en tint pas compte, et me goinfrais comme jamais.

«On dirait que tu n'as plus mangé depuis des lustres…» me fit remarquer Lucius qui me regardait manger avec une fascination morbide. J'avalais le contenu de ma bouche.

«C'est pratiquement le cas! Hier soir, je n'ai mangé que des confiseries, et je n'ai pas eu de déjeuner ce matin…T'imagine la dalle!»

«Hum, je peux…Mais est-ce que ça justifie le peu de classe avec laquelle tu manges? On a une réputation à tenir, quand même…»

«Oh…» Je regardais avec regret mon assiette et me résolus à manger comme tout homme civilisé qui se respect. Lucius me regarda avec un léger sourire, manifestement enchanté par mon changement d'attitude. Thomas lisait. Pas très social le garçon… Je me penchais vers Lucius.

«Psst! Il est toujours comme ça, Thomas?» chuchotais-je. Lucius me répondit sur le même ton.

«Toujours! Une vraie pierre tombale! Et d'un sympathique…Il ne parle pour ainsi dire jamais, est toujours plongé dans des bouquins d'aspect douteux et ne se mêle pas de la vie des autres! Il est un des préfets de ton année. Quand on a appris sa nomination, on a tous été surpris, vu sa participation plus qu'active dans la vie de Poudlard.»

«Hein? Je pensais qu'il n'était pas social…C'est ce que tu m'as dis, non?»

«Harry…C'était ironique! Bien sûr que non, il ne s'investit pas dans Poudlard…Je crois que je vais pas trop souvent faire appel à cette façon de m'exprimer avec toi. Tu n'as visiblement pas l'air très réceptif…»

«Maieuhhhh!» Je lui donnais une tape joueuse sur l'épaule, et nous rigolâmes. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je rigolerais avec Lucius Malfoy! Peut-être qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose dans le passé, ou le futur, selon le point de vue, qui justifiait l'homme que je connaissais à mon époque.

«Au fait, Lucius, quand tu dis qu'il ne se mêle pas de la vie des autres, ce n'est pas totalement juste.» il me regarda, surprit.

«Ah?»

«Ben oui: tantôt, il m'a aidé avec James Potter.»

«James Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?» ah. Vu la tête qu'il tire, Lucius n'aime pas mon père. Pas vraiment étonnant, mais bon…

«Il n'a pas aimé que je m'entende avec Lily Evans…» Lucius roula des yeux, d'un air agacé.

«Ce type est vraiment désespérant avec cette fille! Je ne peux que te conseiller de ne pas trop t'approcher d'elle. Potter devient un vrai danger public quant il s'agit d'elle!»

«J'avais crus le comprendre! J'ai manqué de me faire étrangler!»

«Etranglé! Il est définitivement atteint!» Lucius se tapa le front du plat de la main pour appuyer ses propos.

«Hum…En tout cas, quand il a voulu passer au chose sérieuse, avec sa baguette, Thomas est arrivé et James m'a laissé tranquille.»

«C'est étonnant que Thomas se soit donné la peine d'intervenir. Enfin, je ne le connais pas si bien, et de toute façon, c'est tant mieux pour toi!» il me sourit et me tandis le plat que je faisais mine de vouloir attraper. Je le remerciais et pris un peu de purée.

Le dessert fini par arriver, et au même moment, une silhouette bien connue vola vers moi.

«Svayam!» je le choppais en plein vole.

«Abruti d'oiseau! On peut savoir où tu étais passé!» Svayam agita les ailes d'un air visiblement contrarié et me tendit une patte comme toute justification. Une lettre y était attachée.

«Oh, excuse-moi! J'étais inquiet, c'est tout…» dis-je d'un air contrit. Il chantonna doucement, voulant signifier qu'il me pardonnait. Mais à voir la façon dont il lorgnait les gâteaux, son pardon n'était certainement pas gratuit.

«Sale bête…» Svayam 'par maladresse' m'envoya une de ses ailes dans l'œil.

«Aïlleuh! Barbare!» Je soupirais et revins à la lettre qui était à présent serrée dans mon poing. Je donnais un gâteau au miel à Svayam pour qu'il arrête de piailler avant de déplier le papier et de lire.

_Cher Harry, _

_Svayam est apparut de nulle part Là-où-tu-sais. Nous sommes tous très inquiets pour toi. Tu as disparu sans prévenir! Où es-tu? En sécurité j'espère…Quand Dumbledore a remarqué ton absence, il a juste sourit de cette manière que tu trouve très agaçante, en nous disant que tout allait très bien pour toi. Nous avons tous fait mine de le croire, mais nous savons tous que ça perception du danger n'est pas _vraiment_ dans les normes…Je le situerais plutôt dans les environs d'Hagrid et de son fanatisme pour les bêtes pas très nettes…Enfin bref! Comme Svayam est apparus, j'ai préféré t'envoyer une lettre, histoire d'être rassuré sur ton sort. _

_Réponds-moi, s'il te plait, _

_Bien à toi, _

_Rémus_

Je souris joyeusement, et refilais un autre gâteau à Svayam, pour le féliciter; il l'accepta avec grâce (comprendre: il s'est jeté dessus sauvagement, ne laissant aucun espoir de survie au pauvre gâteau qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, et surtout pas à être goinfrer par une Morfale prétendant être un phénix!). Un jet de miette de gâteau envoyé par Svayam me fit regarder dans sa direction, et je remarquais le regard appuyé de Thomas sur le phénix. Il avait l'air très intéressé. J'agitais la main devant ses yeux, dans l'espoir de capter son attention.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux.» Hum…Ca, ça ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une question, mais plutôt comme un reproche. Je ne me laissais pas démonter pour autant.

«Ben, tu avais l'air captivé par mon phénix: tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier?» ses joues rosirent un peu, et il se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise. Je haussais un sourcil, et vis une expression similaire sur le visage de Lucius, qui nous avait écouté.

«Pas spécialement…» gros menteur! Il mourait d'envie de me poser des questions, ça se voyait trop fort!

«Menteur.» hein? J'ai parlé tout haut? Ah. Non. C'est Lucius. D'ailleurs, si j'étais à sa place, je dégagerais d'ici vite fait.

«Maaaalfoy…» dit Thomas en avertissement.

«Ca va, ça va! Admettons que je n'aie rien dis!...N'empêche…» il prit l'option de ne pas continuer sa phrase quand il croisa les yeux furibonds de Thomas. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en signe de dédain, et de mordre dans la tarte aux abricots qu'il avait entamé plus tôt. Je me décidais à changer de sujet.

«Hum…Et qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, après?» ah. Manifestement, ma ruse n'était pas passée inaperçue, quand je vis la mine amusée de Lucius. Je fis un sourire d'excuse et eu un rire gêné. Thomas me répondit malgré tout.

«Potion.» l'attraction terrestre gagna la guerre d'influence avec mon corps, et ma tête rencontra lourdement le bois de la table. Un bruit sourd accompagna le geste. Les personnes les plus proches de moi sursautèrent; je soupirais.

«Quelque chose me dit que Potion n'est pas ton cours préféré.» dit Lucius, tout en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de tarte, qu'il mastiqua consciencieusement. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, mon attention toute prise par l'auto-apitoiement qui allait de circonstance.

«Tu peux venir à côté de moi, si tu veux. Je t'aiderais.» pour le coup, Lucius s'étouffa dans sa tarte. Toute grâce sembla le quitter tandis qu'il suffoquait misérablement. Pris de compassion, je tapotais sur son dos.

«Ehh, Thomas, tu es sûr? Je ne voudrais pas te déranger…»

«Puisque je te le propose.» aussi expressif que d'habitude…

«Bon, ben merci. J'accepte ta proposition. Mais je te préviens: tu risques franchement de la regretter.! Je suis une vraie quiche en potion!» enfin, de ce que je sais. Peut-être que ça ira mieux avec mes petites études des vacances…

Tout en regardant sa montre, Thomas me fit signe qu'il y allait maintenant, et il se leva. Je me levais précipitamment, prenant juste le temps de dire au revoir à Lucius qui me le rendit faiblement, essayant toujours de se remettre de sa tarte aux abricots, et je pris la suite de Thomas. C'était en effet le plus intelligent à faire, parce que je n'avais absolument aucune idée d'où pouvait être la classe. Sûrement dans les cachots, si le professeur est fidèle à sa profession.

On se dirigeait effectivement vers les cachots…Je pouvais donc craindre le pire! Bon, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit de Rogue dont il s'agisse, puisque techniquement, il était encore élève ici. Hohooo…Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, moi. Il était dans mon année, et dans ma classe, selon toutes vraisemblances. J'adressais une prière silencieuse à un dieu quelconque. Un son familier me mit en garde. Svayam m'avait suivit, et volais joyeusement à mes côtés.

«Pchhht, Svayam!» le chassais-je «Vas t'en! J'ai cours! Tu n'auras qu'à revenir dans la grande salle quand les cours seront finis!» il eut l'air déçu pendant un moment, me faisant un peu regretter de lui avoir parlé ainsi, mais il fini par me chanter quelques notes d'acceptation, et s'envola vers dieu sais où.

Je repris ma marche, remarquant que Thomas était cinq bons mètres devant. Je trottais légèrement pour arriver à son niveau, et me mis à observer les alentours. Les lieux n'étaient pas particulièrement différents de mon époque, si ce n'est que les cachots étaient quand même un brin mieux éclairer lorsque j'allais suivre les cours de Rogue. Un courant d'air froid me fit dresser les poils de l'échine et je frissonnais. Thomas, lui, n'avait l'air aucunement incommodé par le froid ambiant, et semblait être très à l'aise, comme dans son élément. Bon, d'un côté, il était sûrement habitué, depuis six ans…Surtout si la salle commune est au même emplacement que celle que je connaissais. Cette pensée me rappela lorsque, avec Ron, on s'était faufilé dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dans l'espoir d'apprendre de Malfoy qu'il était l'héritier, et le coupable pour toutes les pétrifications faites à tour et à travers dans les couloirs de l'école (et dont on l'accusait lui, accessoirement…). Une vague de nostalgie et de regret me balaya le cœur. Soudain, la sensation se métamorphosa, au fur et à mesure que quelque chose d'autre me venait à l'esprit. A cette époque…Le Basilik! Il était toujours vivant! Et il se baladait librement dans les tuyauteries de l'école…Je me promis de tendre l'oreille à n'importe quel sifflement suspect, lorsque la salle de cours arriva en vue.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà là. Deux Gryffondor -évidemment, Dumbledore étant ce qu'il est, il avait toujours l'espoir d'une meilleur entente entre les maisons ennemies, et leurs faisait toujours le supplice d'avoir au moins le cours de potion en commun- et aussi quatre Serpentard. Serpentard auxquels Rogue était compris. Pas trop surprenant. Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à l'ignorer superbement. Après tout, ça ne paraîtrait pas trop bizarre de la part d'un nouveau, de ne pas trop se mêler à la populace, aussi bien Serpentarde que Griffondor. Surtout que là, je n'avais pas spécialement dans l'idée d'aller me fritter à nouveau avec mon paternel, merci bien! Donc, j'allais me faire aussi petit que possible et essayer désespérément à me concentrer sur ces satanées potions.

D'autres élèves, maisons confondues arrivèrent par morceau, à mesure que le temps passait. Nous fûmes bientôt un nombre raisonnable d'élèves. Pas autant que mes années précédentes, sûrement à cause des BUSES de l'année passée, qui avaient dû épurer un peu. Contrairement à l'idée que je m'étais faite, il n'y avait pas spécialement plus de Serpentards que de Gryffondors. Ces deniers étaient composés de James, Sirius, Rémus et un autre garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Lily était là aussi, accompagné par deux autres filles de Gryffondor, sont elle ne semblait pas beaucoup se préoccuper. Je lui fis un signe de la main amical, lorsque je captais sont regard, et elle me le rendit avec un sourire. Je pouvais sentir la colère irradier hors du corps de mon père. Je poussais un soupir alors que ma mère fusillait du regard James. Il le soutint aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à l'arrivée du professeur.

Ce fut une vieille sorcière toute fripée qui s'avança à pas lent dans notre direction. Sa maigreur n'avait pas son pareil, et c'était limite si je ne pouvais pas voir ses côte saillirent à travers les épaisses couches de robes- noires, traditions obligent- dont elle s'était enroulée, certainement pour ce protéger du froid. Parce que froid, il faisait! Et vu la minuscule couche de graisse qui subsistait tant bien que mal sur ces maigres os, elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir chaud…

Elle passa devant nous tous, jusqu'à atteindre péniblement la porte. Elle ce tourna vers nous, et l'évidence me frappa. Si son apparence était repoussante, et un parfait exemple des effets des ans sur l'être humain, il n'en était rien pour son esprit. Ses yeux noirs et profonds brillaient d'un éclat incisif, trahissant l'intelligence tapie derrière ce corps en décrépitude. Un certain respect naquit en moi, et je me jurais de travailler sérieusement. Ce qui ne serait sans doute pas trop difficile, vu que je n'aurais pas Rogue sur le dos, vingt-quatre heures, sur vingt-quatre. Et pour couronner le tout, j'allais être à côté d'une pierre tombale. Le cours risquerait d'être la seule distraction possible, alors bon…

La prof de potion, agita un trousseau de clef sous son nez, jusqu'à tomber sur une qui semblait lui convenir, et elle l'inséra dans la serrure. Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer et ce fut se que nous fîmes, dociles.

* * *

**(1)** Je n'aime vraiment pas ça!> Mais je voulais un truc assez percutant, traduisant l'état d'âme de James.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure: **Foouâlâââââ! Fini! Ce ne fut vraiment pas de tout repos! Alors votre avis? A ce propos, j'ai reçus moins de review que les fois précédente…C'est parce que ce n'est pas chouette? Parce que si c'est ça, je m'en voudrais de continuer et d'encombrer avec mes daubesqueries…(un peu déprimées) Sinon, j'ai réglé le problèmes avec mes dessins! Maintenant, ceux qui veulent les voir n'ont qu'à aller dans ma bio et de cliquer sur le lien Il y a d'ailleurs un nouveau dessin de la fic, que la lectrice, dont j'ai misérablement oublié le pseudo, m'avais demandé est mis sur mon lien! N'hésité pas à faire des commentaires (ceci dit, vous n'êtes pas obligés!)


	9. Potion et petite crise

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Genre**: Aaaaah, je commence à mettre les choses en place! Vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça soulage! Maintenant, je vais toujours pas vous dire le couple, nananèèèèreuuuh (gamine de me) Ben quoi, c'est pas toujours facile d'être sadique, vous savez?

**Summary:** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own…

**Blabla de l'auteure: **On y est! J'ai l'impression que je mets de plus en plus de temps à Updater; ; C'est atroce! Et en plus, j'ai un de contrôle de physique Mardi! Je suis nulle en physique! Je vais mourir! Pff…

**Réponse aux review: **

**Onarluca: **Merci (larmes)…Vraiment. Mais ce que tu me demande est impossible…Je ne saurais jamais avoir vraiment confiance en ce que j'écris, c'est plus fort que moi! TTTT Mais bien sûr, je suis toujours contente quand quelqu'un me dément! Je dois dire que ton avis m'importe beaucoup, et le fait que tu m'ais dis que ma fic était de mieux en mieux me gonfle d'espoir! Parce que j'avais le sentiment, moi, que le niveau baissait…C'est te dire à quel point j'en suis. Mais bon! Tant qu'il y aura des gens assez chou pour me dire qu'ils aiment, je n'arrêterais pas! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**Sined:** Pfiouuu, j'ai eu chaud! Heureusement que je suis allée vérifier, parce que je n'ai pas reçu ta review directement sur ma boîte! Par chance, elle était bien apparue sur fanfiction et que j'ai été curieuse de voir que le nombre de review ne correspondais pas à celles dont j'avais pris connaissance. Et pour tes questions…Ma foi, je ne vais pas te répondre! Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas que du sadisme! Il y a aussi le fait que je ne suis pas encore sûr de tout, et que je m'en voudrais de donner des fausses pistes. Et puis, c'est plus marrant comme ça!

**Felly: **Ahaaa, toi aussi, tu as été victime du fou! En clair, j'ai faillis passer à côté de ta review…TTTT Voui, il est assez dangereux James. C'est surtout pace que personnes ne se met en travers de son chemin, lorsqu'il fait des conneries. Quant à Lily, tu te doutes bien qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire! En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as bien aimé ma partie avec Lucius! pour l'œil d'Harry…On le saura un jour, c'est tout ce que je peux dire; Et le slash Harry/ Thomas, ben, à la base, c'est pas prévu, quoi…Enfin: merci pour ta review!

**Panthere: **Euh, il ne pensait pas penser insulter indirectement Lily, puisqu'il n'est pas au courant que c'est le fils de Lily. Et pour l'histoire que c'est sa pute, je pense pas non plus, puisque Lily n'est pas prête de se laisser toucher par James; J'aime bien aussi se faire disputer Svayam et Harry! Tristement, il n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre…Quoi! Tu aimes pas mon Lucius! Sacrilège > ! Mais en tout cas, je vais suivre ton conseil, et continuer comme ça! Toujours merci pour ta review!

**Simon: **Oooh, comme tu es vilain avec le nouveau Harry Potter!...Même si je peux pas vraiment te contredire. Je vais plutôt dire que c'est pas trop mauvais, mais un peu décevant, hein? (Notamment au sujet de Ginny…;) Hum…Je crois pas que je vais répéter ce que tu me demandes…C'est de l'autopersuasion, et ça ne marche pas des masses avec moi, je suis trop têtue. Mais c'est gentil quand même pour ma tête endormie, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien y faire, je suis pas du matin! Enfin…Bisous!

**Sahada: **Nyaaaaah!XD Toujours en train de ma flatter outrageusement! Super! Merci pour ta review!

**Inouko: **Woééééé, encore quelqu'un qui aime mon Lucius! Dieu existe Adrienne! C'est vrai? Tu aimes mon thomas? Mais tu es une perle!( Ca s'écris comme ça:Austère. Je crois;) Et si James est lourd, ici, c'est normal! Dans ce chapitre, c'est pas mieux ; Mais on explique un peu pourquoi il est comme ça. Pour la graisse, je t'assure que c'est vrai! Bon, ici, j'ai exagéré, parce que chez les humains, c'est moins visible. Mais tu remarqueras que pour les animaux ça se vérifie! Et scientifiquement! Les Morses, par exemple! Ils ne sont pas dodus pour rien! Et les baleines on une giga couche de graisse aussi! Mais j'admet que c'est moins évident avec nous; Et merci d'aimer mon phénix, ainsi que pour tes encouragement, et tout simplement, pour m'avoir envoyé une review!

**ma lune: **Coucou, ma Lune! Comment ça c'est pas drôle! Mais c'est normal que ça ne le soit pas! Et puis, ne t'en fait pas tant! Qui sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve (enfin, moi je le sais: j'ai gym demain). Pour Sirius, tu vas adorer la fin de ce chapitre (nyahahahahaha) je me suis fait plaisir! Gros gros bisous!

**jenni944: **eh bien, ça tombe bien! La voilà la suite Merci pour ta review!

**

* * *

**

**Another brick is falling from me…**

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9: **potion et petite crise.

****

**

* * *

**

A l'intérieur de la classe de potion, le noir prédominait. Logique, me direz-vous, puisque nous étions aux cachots. Mais étais-ce vraiment nécessaire de recouvrir toutes surfaces par du tissus noir? Seul les bancs et les livres y échappaient. Bref, l'ambiance n'était pas gai-gai…

Je laissais mes yeux se promener autour de moi tandis que je m'installais à côté de Thomas, au deuxième banc, derrière Rogue qui était, lui, installé à côté d'un malabar qui était du genre à avoir une expression lubrique collé sur le visage non-stop. Charmant. Et visiblement, Rogue avait l'air de penser quelque chose qui devait s'approcher de ça. Son voisin pris un peu plus ses aises, et mon futur professeur s'éloigna d'un bond, les lèvres légèrement retroussées par le dégoût. Je le plaignais presque. Presque, hein! Allez pas vous faire des idées…

Un projectile atterrit sur le sommet de mon crâne. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui m'avait balancé ce bout de parchemin mâché (beurk). Le sourire narquois de James, qui était installé à ma droite à côté de Sirius, me répondit. Lui, il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer…Il passa funestement son pouce sur sa gorge, me sous-entendant que j'étais mort. Le regard désapprobateur de Sirius me fit cependant très plaisir, et je le vis ce détourner légèrement de James, en une attitude boudeuse.

«Bonjour à tous» fit la voix chevrotante de ma prof « Pour l'élève que je n'ai encore jamais eu, sachez que je me nomme Musèlla Pratric.» elle se plaça dignement derrière son bureau. Comme si son contact lui rendait de sa vigueur, elle sembla se redresser, ce fait lui donnant une allure impressionnante. «Vous êtes tous ici parce que vous avez des aptitudes en potion, et j'attend de vous de la rigueur, et peut-être pour certains, de la passion. Car comme pour toute chose, seul un intérêt véritable peut pousser quelqu'un à des exploits.» elle attendit un moment que ses mots se soient imprégnés en nous pour poursuivre. «Pour le programme de cette année, les potions que vous devrez faire requerront de votre part beaucoup d'attention et de subtilité. Une précision sans faille; ce sera votre seule alliée. Maintenant, la potion du jour.»

Elle se détourna de nous pour mettre ses instructions au tableau. Je profitais de cet instant de répit pour jeter un œil à Thomas, qui lisait posément ce qu'écrivait la prof. J'espérais qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'il me laisserait pas pédaler dans la semoule.

Avais-je pensé trop fort? Le résultat était là: il me regardait maintenant. Il pointa du doigt mon livre.

«Tu devrais l'ouvrir. A la page 171. L'essence de peur.» je fis ce qu'il demandait et ouvris le livre à la page demandée. Cela parlait bien de l'essence de peur, et à première vue, j'étais absolument incapable de la faire. Je relevais la tête vers Thomas, qui me regardait toujours, et je fis une grimace. Il me signifia de ne pas m'en faire, et me pria de bien vouloir aller chercher les ingrédients. J'obéis en ronchonnant et en anticipant plus que de raison. Je pris tous les ingrédients requis, en me posant quelques questions existentielles, lorsque passaient certains, euh, trucs, sous ma vue. J'évitais soigneusement une espèce de bestiole éviscérée qu'on avait dû balancer là, faute de place, et me saisis du dernier ingrédient de ma liste. Je repartis en direction de ma place, les bras surchargé de fioles et de pots en tous genres.

Soudainement, une jambe apparut de nulle part, me forçant à me contorsionner férocement pour l'éviter. Je me rétablis, les pots, en un équilibre plus que précaire, cherchant à s'échapper de mes bras. J'avais eu de la chance n'empêche! Une seconde plus tôt et je me serais rétamé à terre, ne manquant pas de fracasser tous les ingrédients au sol, et m'attirant sans aucun doute les foudres de la prof.

«Pff, un coup de chance, Lainsky. Ne t'attend pas à en avoir autant la prochaine fois…» Encore James! Mais quel sale gosse! Il commençait vraiment à user et à abuser de ma patience. Fulminant, je retournais à ma place, où Thomas m'attendait patiemment, en lisant les instructions.

Je m'asseyais à côté de lui en posant bruyamment mes pots et mes fioles.

«Un peu de silence, monsieur Lainsky! Ses éléments sont pour la plupart rares et coûteux!»

«Excusez-moi, madame!» fis je vivement, peu enclin à commencer une joute verbale, et sûrement pas avec mon professeur de potion. Celle-ci retourna à ses occupations, en bougonnant contre les jeunes peu respectueux du matériel.

«Tu sais, tu ne devrais peut-être pas te laisser faire par Potter.» me glissa Thomas, tendit qu'il organisait la table, avec mon aide, pour les diverses opérations dont nécessitait la potion.

«De quoi je mêle!» rétorquais-je agressivement. Il poursuivit néanmoins.

«Je te dis ça, parce que Rogue –celui aux cheveux noirs, juste devant nous- est depuis la première année le souffre douleur de Potter et de ses amis. Je dis ses amis, mais c'est particulièrement Black, pour être honnête. Lupin se contente généralement de les regarder faire d'un air réprobateur, et Pettigrow les regarde faire avec une jubilation plus qu'écoeurante. Ce type me dégoûte…» il fini sa phrase avec un petite moue dégoûtée, en effet, comme si il voyait la scène d'ici.

«Ton opinion de ce Pettigrow n'a pas vraiment l'air reluisante…Je coupe des petites ou des grosses tranche de Gingembre confis?»

«Les plus fines possibles. Evidement, mon opinion n'est pas reluisante. Ce prétendu Gryffondor est le pire parasite qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ramper sur cette terre. Et c'est bien ramper qu'il sait faire le mieux. C'est simplement insoutenable de le voir minauder devant ses amis. Et je soupçonne Potter de n'être son ami que parce qu'il aime être admiré.» il me déblatérait tout ça avec son visage impassible et écrasait méthodiquement des carapaces blanches d'un insecte dont j'avais appris l'existence il n'y avais même pas un quart d'heure.

Je me penchais par-dessus le chaudron, inspectant la couleur de son contenu jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive la couleur désirée et y verser mes lamelles de gingembre. Je souris avec satisfaction lorsque je sentis l'odeur, qui était indiquée dans le manuel, s'échapper de notre mixture. Thomas en profita pour verser à son tour les carapaces, devenues maintenant une poudre fine, dans le chaudron. Il suivit la prochaine étape en tournant alternativement à droite et à gauche, et ce jusqu'à ce que la potion ait granulosité voulue.

«Tu veux bien préparer la fiole d'hurlement d'effroi?» Je reluquais la table à la recherche de ce qu'il demandait. J'en tirais finalement une du tas.

«Celle-ci?»

«Oui.» Je m'apparaître gentiment à l'ouvrir quand la poigne de thomas m'interrompit.

«Mais quoiii!» demandais-je, légèrement contrarié.

«Harry, c'est un hurlement. Ce n'est pas liquide. Comme tu tiens la fiole, tu vas en perdre le contenu.» je regardais la fiole, tout penaud.

«Hum…Et je fais comment, alors?» Thomas regarda sa potion, agita sa baguette dedans encore quelques fois, puis baissa le feu. Il me prit doucement l'hurlement d'effroi des mains; je le laissais faire.

«Ce n'est pas très compliqué, tu vas voir. D'abord, tu débouches la fiole, en prenant bien garde à ce que l'embout soit vers le sol. Comme ça.» il s'exécuta. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouteille. «Voilà. Pas un son n'a été perdu.»

«D'accord. Mais comment le verser dans le chaudron?»

« Tu te contente de coller l'embout de la fiole à la surface de la potion. Regarde: petit à petit, la potion absorbe le contenu et prend la place de ce dernier dans la bouteille. Tu sais donc que tout est assimilé quand la fiole est entièrement pleine.» je hochais la tête, et il continua à me donner des directives et à m'expliquer ce que je ne comprenais pas.

En sortant de la classe, je remerciais chaleureusement Thomas pour son aide. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de prendre congé. Je me vexais un peu, mais fini par laisser couler, vu qu'il n'y avait aucun avantage à me mettre dans cet état.

Je me mis sagement en route vers le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui devait âtre le dernier de la journée. Et je devais avouer que je n'étais pas fâché à l'idée d'avoir un peu de repos. Car si Thomas était un assez bon professeur, il était aussi sans pitié et m'avait crevé. De l'agitation dans le couloir juxtaposant le mien attira mon attention. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, encore! Je me faufilais discrètement à l'embouchure du couloir et passais la tête par delà le mur.

James (quelle surprise)…En train de chercher des puces à Rogue…Et Sirius qui participait…Bien sûr, Peter semblait jubiler particulièrement de la situation, tandis que Remus serait les dents, les poings tendus le long de son corps. Il regardait avec une expression acide et désolée les évènements.

James utilisait le sortilège –manifestement un de ses favoris- qui pendait la victime par sa cheville. Rogue se débattait comme un diable, sans parvenir à ce défaire du sort. Manifestement, il fulminait, et ses yeux trahissaient son envie de meurtre. Pour le coup, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Il y a des meurtres qui se perdent par ici…Ne pouvant plus à supporter ce spectacle affligeant, je me dressais et traversais la distance qui me séparait des Maraudeurs et de Rogue.

«Hum, hum!» toussotais-je pour gagner l'attention de tout ce petit monde. Cela fonctionna à merveille, m'offrant même le spectacle d'un James bondissant regardant dans tous les sens, l'air d'être prit en faute. Ce qui était le cas. Mais je doutais fort que mon avis l'importe beaucoup.

«Lainsky! Qu'est-ce que tu veux! Ton tour viendra, alors dégage!» cracha James avec élégance.

«Je vais être honnête avec toi James: J'en ai plus que marre de ton arrogance et de ta suffisance! Alors tu vas faire ta B.A. du jour et relâcher Rogue!» pour toute réponse, James me regarda, l'air dédaigneux.

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirais! Après tout, tu ne saurais pas m'y forcer! Tu ne t'es même pas défendu la dernière fois!» son ton moqueur était franchement horripilant, et l'énervement me fis sortir ma baguette, sans que n'ai eu même le temps d'y penser.

Récapitulation de la situation: j'étais baguette tendue, près à jeter un sort à mon futur père –qui soit dis en passant, était un véritable gamin et cruel pour couronner le tout- qui tenait, lui, Rogue par la cheville. Ce dernier se tortillait toujours dans le vain espoir de se libérer. Rémus paraissait tout à la foi soulagé et embarrassé, Peter était très enthousiaste à l'idée que James me mette la pâtée et Sirius avait l'air complètement perdu.

Je trouvais tout ça particulièrement ridicule. Et surtout, j'avais honte de mon père. Comment ce faisait-il que ma mère ait épousé un type pareil? Bon, il avait été sympa avec moi, le soir de mon arrivée. Mais ça ne faisait pas le poids par rapport à tous ses défauts! Peut-être l'avait-il obligée? Ou fait prendre quelque chose, genre un filtre d'amour? Ou, par le plus grand des miracle, aurait-il un jour évolué et devenu un homme doué de raison? Ou d'une conscience?

Je ne me posais pas plus de question, James étant retourné à sa torture spécialement réservée à Rogue. Ah, il le prenait comme ça? Très bien.

Je pris une position méprisante, et regardais James comme si il était la chose la plus dégoûtante à voir en ce bas monde. Je n'eu pas besoin de me forcer beaucoup…

«Je ne savais pas que la qualité principale des Gryffondor était d'attaquer quelqu'un sans défense. C'est terriblement décevant. Moi qui pensais que c'était le courage…Ici, je dirais plutôt que c'est de la lâcheté.»

James eu un sursaut de haine et laissa tomber sa proie, envoyant celle-ci ce cogner la tête violement contre le sol. Rogue ne bougeais plus. J'observais attentivement la masse inerte qu'il formait, et vis qu'il respirait bien. D'accord: vivant mais assommé.

«Toiiiiiii!» James se rua vers moi, les yeux exorbités. Il avait l'air d'un démens, et ça me fit un pincement au cœur.

Baguette tendue dans ma direction, James s'apprêta à me jeter un sort de son cru, toujours courant. Je ne lui en laissais pas le temps.

«EXPELLIARMUS!» criais-je. Et je donnais toute ma puissance. La baguette fut littéralement arrachée des mains de James, et il se retrouva projeter directement sur le mur, dix mètre plus loin, à deux mètres du sol. Sirius, Remus et Peter se précipitèrent vers lui. James s'effondra sur le sol en un bruit mat. J'entendis un gémissement de douleur, mais n'y prêtais aucune attention. Au lieu de cela, j'allais rejoindre Rogue, qui s'était plus ou moins réveillé lors du vol planer de son bourreau. Il me regardait avancé, la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait. Je m'accroupis devant lui, et décidais d'être gentil.

«Ca va? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie?» je lui fis un petit sourire engageant.

«C'est bon! Je n'ai rien!» me répondit-il agressivement.

«Ah bon» fis-je simplement. Il sembla se décontenancer, et tenta de se lever, pour atterrir sur ses fesses quelques instant plus tard. Il grogna en se tenant la tête. Et bien oui, c'est souvent ce qui arrive, lorsqu'on tombe sur sa tête: on a mal. Je soupirais avec condescendance, passais son bras à travers mes épaules et l'aidais à se lever. Cette fois-ci, il ne refusa pas mon aide.

Je conduisis Rogue à l'infirmerie ou je le laissais aux 'bons' soins de Madame Pomfresh. Il ne remercia pas de l'avoir aidé, et cela m'allait très bien: je n'en demandais pas tant de lui. Il restait bien Séverus Rogue, seize ans ou pas. Je pris le mot d'excuse que l'infirmière me tendais et dirigeais vers mon cours de DCFM.

Forcément, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi lorsque j'entrais, dont ceux des Maraudeurs et de Lily. En fait, je partageais tous mes cours avec les Gryffondor, si mes souvenirs étaient bons. Il semblerait qu'à toute époque, Dumbledore ait le désir d'unir ces deux maisons. Hélas pour lui, ce n'était pas pour demain la veille…

Je donnais le papier au professeur et allais m'asseoir à côté de Thomas. Son sac était posé sur la chaise, mais il le retira en un accord tacite à ma présence à ses côtés. Je souriais. Ce garçon était simplement trop bizarre.

Une boulette de papier atterrit sur ma tête. Je la dépliais.

_Tu es mort! _

Je soupirais. C'était pas possible. Mon père était vraiment usant comme garçon (en plus, il n'est pas très varié)…Mais ce que je regrettais, c'était de ne pas pouvoir parler avec Sirius. Tout ça simplement à cause de l'imbécillité de James! En plus, ce qu'il faisait à ses victimes torturait la bonne conscience de Remus. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne voir que du mal de mon père. Après tout, il fallait quand même qu'il ait une part de bon, pour aller jusqu'à devenir un animagus pour Remus. Parce que si je ne le savais pas, je n'aurais jamais cru James capable de cela. J'aurais plutôt dis qu'à la découverte du secret de Remus, il l'aurait envoyé bouler méchamment. Franchement, j'avais du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi, alors que les Loup-garou sont considérés comme des créatures maléfiques, et que James est visiblement bourré de préjugés sur tout ce qui est considéré comme noir, ne l'a pas renié en tant qu'ami?

«MONSIEUR LAINSKY! Je ne vous dérange pas au moins!» je sursautais violement.

Le professeur de DCFM était manifestement mécontent de mon manque d'attention. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs, vu la rumeur volant que le poste de DCFM soit maudit, ici que depuis la rentrée. Il devait avoir dans les trente ans et il avait un physique banal: cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, ni grand ni petit…Mais il avait l'air de connaître son métier, contrairement à tous les professeurs que j'avais eu la chance d'avoir jusqu'ici (hormis Remus, bien sûr).

Bref, je lui fis mes plus plates excuses, et il repartit, satisfait, à son cours.

«Donc, je disais que le programme de cette année tournerait essentiellement autour des détraqueurs, des auras et des épouvantars. Oui, mademoiselle Evans?»

«Nous avons déjà vu les épouvantards en troisième année, monsieur.»

«Je sais très bien cela, mademoiselle Evans. Mais ici, il ne s'agira pas de combattre les épouvantars, mais votre peur. Savoir vous dominer, en résumé.» Lily hocha la tête, faisant signe qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. «Très bien. Maintenant, si ça ne dérange personne, commençons. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il sait sur les détraqueurs?» Quelques doigts se levèrent. «Madmoiselle Black?» je me haussais un peu sur ma chaise pour voir de quelle black il s'agissait. Narcissa? Ou…L'autre? Une chevelure blonde me renseigna. Ouf, ce n'était pas Bellatrix.

«Ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, monsieur. Ils peuvent se nourrir de l'âme des gens; on appelle ça le baiser du détraqueur.»

«C'est très bien. Cinq points pour Serpentard. On peut ajouter aussi qu'ils se nourrissent de tous sentiments positifs et heureux, ne laissant plus que le désespoir. Vous n'allez pas bien, monsieur Lainsky? Vous êtes bien pâle…»

«Non, non, tout va bien!» il me regarda, indécis. Il se détourna cependant pour continuer son cours. Cours auquel je ne prêtais plus du tout attention, tellement j'étais focalisé sur mes souvenirs multiples où j'avais fait la connaissance avec ces monstres. Ils avaient toujours eu un effet plus que déplaisant sur moi.

Le son de la cloche qui sonne me tira de l'état végétatif dans lequel je m'étais plongé. Thomas me fila un coup de coude pour achever de me réveiller. Je grommelais et rassemblais lentement mes affaires. Thomas partit sans moi. Je haussais les épaules, un peu déçu.

«Monsieur Lainsky? Je peux vous parler deux minutes?»

«Bien sûr, professeur.» J'attendis que tout le monde soit sorti de la classe avant de me diriger vers le bureau du professeur, où il était installé.

«Vous en avez rencontré, n'est-ce pas?» woaw! Ca, pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, c'est entrer dans le vif du sujet! Quel tact…

«En effet, monsieur. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais ne pas avoir à en parler. Maintenant, si vous m'excusez…» et je filais, conscient du regard mécontent et curieux du professeur, posé sur mon dos.

Je soupirais de soulagement lorsque je me retrouvais en dehors de la classe.

«Harry! Euh…Je veux dire: Lainsky.» je me retournais pour voir Sirius et Remus qui m'attendais un peu plus loin.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez!» demandais-je, pas d'humeur à parler. Mes interlocuteurs se renfrognèrent un peu, et j'essayais d'avoir l'air plus engageant. «Pardon. Je ne voulais pas être agressif. Mais je n'ai pas eu une bonne journée, comme vous le savez.» reproche à peine voilé. Ils prirent la peine d'avoir l'air gênés.

«Hum…Oui, on sait…C'est justement pour ça que nous voulions te parler. Je…Nous…Oh, puis zut! Remus, vas-y! Je n'y arrive pas, moi!»

«Ce qu'on essaie de te dire, Harry, c'est que nous sommes désolés…Nous savons que tu n'es pas un futur mage noir. Si ça avait été le cas, nous l'aurions sûrement vu lorsque tu as passé cette nuit, dans notre dortoir. Mais James est têtu…Le vrai problème, c'est en plus d'être un Serpentard, tu t'entends bien avec Lily Evans…Mais malgré tous ses défauts, je te jure que James n'est pas entièrement mauvais! C'est un bon ami, toujours fidèle! Mais il a été élevé par un auror –son père- dont les parents ont tous été tués par un mage noir. Il a passé sa vie à le retrouver et à le tuer. Mais le mal était fait…Il s'est mis à cataloguer tout le monde en deux rubriques, gentil ou méchant, enseignant à James à faire pareil. Sa mère a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour limiter les dégâts. Mais comme tu l'as constaté, c'est pas vraiment parfait (Remus grimaça légèrement, imité par Sirius). Alors, s'il te plait, ne le déteste pas?»

Je soupirais et me passais une main dans les cheveux.

«Je ne le déteste pas…Par contre, il m'énerve prodigieusement!»

«On ne peut pas vraiment te le reprocher. Moi-même parfois…» dit Remus.

«Remus!» rouspéta Sirius.

«Ben quoi! C'est vrai! Si tu évitais de l'encourager, avec Rogue, déjà!» reprocha Remus «Parce que tu as beau dire; tu n'es pas toujours beaucoup mieux que James à ce sujet!»

«Tu serais aussi comme moi si tu avais élevé par ma mère!»

«Et tu crois qu'être comme je suis ne m'amènerais pas à tout rejeter en bloc moi aussi!» cria Remus. Sirius s'apprêta à lui répondre sur le même ton. Mais je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'assister à une dispute maintenant.

«Ca suffit! Si vous avez dis tout ce que vous aviez à dire, je me barre!» je partis rageusement. Mais quelle journée pourrie!

«Harry! Attend!» Sirius…Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pour que ce soit mon Sirius et pas celui-ci, dont je ne sais rien. Que je ne connais pas…

La main de Sirius m'agrippa l'épaule et me força à me retourner. Je gardais la tête baissée, ne voulant pas rencontrer son regard.

Il resta là, sans bouger, toujours la main là où il l'avait posée. Fatigué, je ne réfléchis pas, et inclinais la tête pour rencontrer le torse de Sirius. Ce dernier se raidit une fraction de seconde. Pendant un moment, je m'imaginais déjà être repoussé à coup de poing. Mais au lieu de ça, il se détendit et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ma nuque.

«Harry? Ca ne va pas?» me demanda t'il doucement, en penchant la tête vers mon oreille. Je me sentais comme si j'allais pleurer, la gorge obstruée par les larmes. Je ne parvins pas à lui répondre, et au lieu de ça, ma main vint rencontrer la matière de son pull, où elle se crispa. Sirius commença à faire des ronds apaisants dans mon dos avec sa main libre. Je me retrouvais ainsi entièrement dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression d'être avec mon Sirius. Je refoulais à nouveau les larmes, mais je ne pus empêcher mes épaules de tressaillir.

Soudainement, je n'eu plus le sentiment d'être dans les bras de mon parrain. L'évidence d'être dans les bras d'un Sirius, un garçon de mon âge, me sauta à la figure, et je me sentis terriblement gêné. Je le repoussais plus ou moins doucement et m'excusais. J'eu cependant la bêtise de lever les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. L'inquiétude que j'y lu acheva de me descendre jusque six pied sous terre, et mes larmes, que je retenais difficilement jusqu'ici, m'échappèrent. Je m'enfuis en courant.

«Harry!» l'entendis-je crier, avant de tourner au coin d'un couloir et de prendre un passage secret, pour être sûr de ne pas être suivit. Il n'irait jamais croire qu'un nouveau puisse en connaître l'existence, et penserais que j'avais pris un autre chemin.

J'atterris au troisième étage, essoufflé. J'allais directement aux toilettes de cet étage, pour me cacher un peu, et aussi histoire de faire le point.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, je pris le temps pour reprendre mon souffle. Puis me mis à pleurer, tout en me traitant de tous les noms, de pleurer bêtement comme ça. Je savais pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien, et je m'en voulais de ne pas être capable de m'arrêter. Je me réunis en une petite boule, dans un cabinet de toilette que j'avais fermé au préalable.

Lorsque je parvins à me ravoir, je sortis de là, reniflant comme jamais. Je me mouchais et levais piteusement les yeux vers mon reflet. J'avais les yeux tout rouge d'avoir pleurer. Je regardais l'heure pour voir combien de temps il me restais jusqu'au souper. Une heure… très bien. Mes yeux, enfin -l'un deux, puisque mon œil gauche était définitivement rouge (D'ailleurs, c'est surprenant qu'on ne m'ait pas posé plus de question à ce sujet. Le professeur McGonagall avait sûrement passé une annonce pour qu'on ne m'abrutisse pas de questions. Merci madame)- auraient repris une couleur normal. Mais je ne pouvais pas me montrer comme ça en public. Les Serpentard ne me le pardonneraient jamais. Je me résolus à sortir jusque là.

Je sortis donc mon écharpe aux couleurs de ma nouvelle maison (fallait absolument que je me fasse à porter ces couleurs!) de mon sac. Je la passais autour de mon cou, me rappelant brièvement le contact de la main de Sirius sur ma nuque, et sortis des toilettes. Je gardais la tête baissée, comptant sur mes cheveux pour camoufler mes yeux, au cas où je croiserais quelqu'un. Par chance, je fus épargné, et j'arrivais dehors. Respirer cet air froid me rafraîchit et me fit du bien, plus que je ne l'aurais cru. De l'optimisme me pris le cœur, et je me sentis plus léger, confiant en l'avenir. Oui, tout allait s'arranger, j'en étais sûr!

* * *

**Note de l'auteure**: voilà, c'est fait! Est-ce que quelqu'un sera assez chou pour penser au susucre de l'auteure? Siouplaît? (yeux de cocker puissance maximal)


	10. baston et bobos

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Couple:** on avance, on avance…Ne désespérons pas TTTT!

**Summary:** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer**: Nianianiapasàmoinianiania

**Blabla de l'auteure: **Pff, j'ai bien cru ne jamais en voir le bout! J'ai jamais eu des vacances aussi remplie! J'ai eu plein de trucs à faire! Comme détapisser une pièce. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez le Rota (connais pas comment ça s'écrit), mais c'est un papier peint où il y a des petits copeaux de bois dedans…Très laid et très dur à virer du mur. Une bataille de chaque instant! En dehors de ça, j'ai dû aussi dessiner sur des tabliers, pour la St Nicolas des Rhétos. Pas facile non plus ça. Très stressant en plus, parce que si on rate, on peut pas effacer, puisque c'est sûr du tissus. De toute façons, allez effacer du marqueur indélébile et de l'acrylique…Je me sens vidée. Quand je pense que je voulais absolument avoir fini d'écrire pour mercredi! Mais éléments se sont ligué contre moi! Il s'est passé un drôle de truc sur fanfiction, au fait. Ici, c'est une question pour ceux qui écrivent ici aussi. Mon compteurs (celui qui me dit combien de fois on à visité ma fic) à été remis à ZERO! Mais pourquoi; ;. C'est très frustant…Parce que je suis passée de plus de trois mille à …dix…TTTT. Mais pourquoi tant de haine?

**Réponse aux review: **(wééé, j'ai eu plein de review cette fois! trop contente!)

**Whitangel: **Mmmm…Oui, je comprend bien ton point de vue…Mais tu vois, il était comme ça parce qu'il était complètement perturbé par la mort de Sirius. A partir du moment où il est à nouveau en sa présence, même si tout ne se passe pas très bien, il ne peut qu'aller un peu mieux. Bon, bien sûr, il ne peut être totalement mieux, mais c'est par vagues, comme tu as pus aller le voir. D'après moi, l'être humain ne saurait pas rester non-stop dans un état d'esprit trop sombre. Il risquerait de devenir complètement dingue, et un Harry fou n'est pas mon but ultime. Maintenant, si ça t'a tant déçue, j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne saurais rien y faire. Merci pour ta review, ce genre là est toujours très lucratif . Ca me permet de faire une petite introspection sur ma fic, ce qui n'est jamais inutile! J'espère cependant que tu continueras à me lire…

**Onarluca (alias Artemis): **Youpiiiii XD T'es trop gentille! Ca me fait toujours plaisir quand tu me dis ça! (rougit de plaisir) Encore infiniment merci pour tes review!

**Luna051: **Une…Une…Une BELGE!XD Yes! Mais ma pauvre, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques en France! (pas d'offense, bien sûr pour les français) je comprend qu'elle te manque…Elle me manquerais aussi je devais partir. En tout cas, ça me fait très plaisir que tu te soit dévoilée, et qu'en plus, ma fic te plaise . J'espère que ma fic montre que même si on est en minorité sur fanfiction, on est capable de ne pas écrire de la totale-merde ; pour le couple, je laisse deviner Niahahahahahahah!...Mais je crois que tu n'auras pas trop de mal, c'est assez évident dans ce chapitre. Dis, c'est quoi ta chanson? (je suis pas de Mons, je suis à 30 minutes de Liège. Même que je m'appelle Liégeois d'abord! et quand je parviendrais à me barrer de cette fichue campagne: retour aux sources!) j'ai pas trop compris. Mon paternel m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, mais qu'il était possible que ce soit l'équivalent du Torê liégeois…Alors? En tout cas, gros bisous de la terre mère! Tu me review quand tu veux

**Inouko:** Aaaaaaah, j'ai eu trop honte, quand tu m'as fait remarquer ma bêtise! Je déteste les lapsus révélateurs! Ce sont mes ennemis de toujours! Du coup, j'ai pas peu m'empêcher de corriger la faute, mais bien sûr, j'ai été prise par ma fièvre démoniaque, et j'ai commencé à corriger tous les autres chapitres! Ca m'a évidemment retardée à mort pou la suite…Mais maintenant, l'orthographe devrait être u peu moins pénible ; pour l'ingrédient, tu as parfaitement deviné HOHOHOHOHOHO! Je venais justement de regarder le classique de Disney, parce que j ne m'en rappelais plus des masses. C'est fou le hasard quand même…Il y avait combien de pourcentage de chance pou qu'on le regarde pratiquement en même temps! Oh? tu as un ami qui ressemble à Thomas? Physiquement ou psychologiquement? si c'est la deuxième option, ça doit pas être toujours facile…Sinon, tu peux me le présenter, siouplait? J'ai pas fait le physique de Thomas sur un coup de tête! Bon, c'est pas mon idéal, mais je cracherais pas déçus (le caractère, par contre…) En tout cas, merci de l'aimer Pour l'optimisme, tu vas voir (héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé). Jamais se réjouir trop vite! Bref! Merci pour ta review!

**Felly: **Ouaip, comme tu dis…Le problème avec ce genre de personnage, c'est que c'est pas facile de s'en sortir…On aimerait bien qu'il soit un peu moins dégueu, mais c'est dûûûre! Mais bon, je laisse couler les choses…Zeeeeen…Pour Thomas, moi aussi, j'ai du mal à le cerner ; c'est l'élément imprévisible de ma fic, si tu veux. Sinon, je te remercie pour ta review!

**Cassie: **Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements! J'en tiens compte, c'est promis!

**ma lune: **Luuuuuune! T'as vu tout le temps que ça ma mis pour updater! C'est dingue, je suis dégoûtée! Mais heureusement, j'ai bien reçu les susucres que tu m'as apporter, il mon donner la puissance de parvenir à finir aujourd'hui! Mon carburant ! Gniarf mon James te perturbe? C'est vrai que je ne le voit pas souvent être terrible à ce point là dans les autre fics…Je vais essayer tout doucement à arranger ça,mais il faut que ça se mette. Patience ! Woééééé, je savais que tu aimerais!(contente) La gym? Ca va, on a fait le sempiternel volley! Heureusement que je suis pas encore trop une quiche à ça, vu qu'on en fait à chaque fois! (ceci dit, c'est ça ou muscu, alors le choix est vite fait! Volley!) Bon, je te remercie encore pour ta review et je te fais de ces bisous, toi, t'en reviendras jamais!

**Sahada: **Uh? je comprend pas tout là…Harry a déjà un Phénix. Et il a même deux animagus! Enfin, bon…Sinon, t'as vu? il y a une autre Belge qui lit ma fic! Youpiii! En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review !

**A: **Hum…Soit il y a eu un bug, soit, tu as un pseudo très bref Je suis vraiment très contente d'apprendre que tu aimes ma fic! Je vais essayer, en effet, de continuer sur ma lancée. J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi. Merci pour ta review!

**Farahon: **Arf, mes chapitres sont trop court? Désolée…Pourtant, tu remarqueras qu'ils sont à chaque fois un peu plus long! Non? Tu n'as pas remarqué? Zut…En tout cas, c'est très flatteur, et je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review!

**dragon rouge: **Dragon Rouge! Figure-toi que j'hésitais à t'envoyer un mail pour voir ce que tu devenais! et j'admet que j'avais un peu peur que ma fic ne te plaise plus…Mais je suis rassurée Ca m'a fait très plaisir que tu m'envoie à nouveau une review! J'espère que tu continueras à me lire! Bisous!

**messy: **Addictive! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? J'espère que c'est gentil Wow, les conneries humaines qui rythme ta vie? Ca n'a pas l'air marrant! je suis bien contente que ma fic puisse t'y faire échappe un peu! Enfin, voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle aura à nouveau des effets curatif anti-bêtise du monde pour toi ! Merci pour ta review! Ca fait plaisir de voir une passionnée comme toi!

**Simouch: **Yo simouch! je vois que ton surnom à enfin trouvé sa place parmis ton pseudo. J'ai gagné! Youpiiii! Noël! Ta review est toujours aussi décousue t Tout ça pour dire que, voui, je continue, malgré les tas de menaces qui pèsent maintenant su mes frêles épaules. (profite que personne ne la regarde, sors son drapeau et chuchote: Yaoi Pawaaaaaa!) Hum, moi je veux bien que JK me hurle un shocking à la figure. Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle est près de moi, pour ne pas dire en face, et je pourrais lui dire un ou deux petit mots… Bon, je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'a te dire: merci pour ta review!

**

* * *

**

**Another brick is falling from me… **

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : **baston et bobos.

****

**

* * *

**

Le cœur léger, je retournais lentement vers le château. Être allé dehors m'avait fait un bien fou, et mon humeur c'était vraiment allégée. Je ne comprenais pas très bien d'où me venait cette impression étrangère, mais je l'accueillais avec joie. Mine de rien, ma vie était particulièrement stressante, ces derniers temps, et ce sentiment arrivait à point nommé. Je n'aurais sans doute pas manqué de craquer, avec cette pression constante sur mes épaules, depuis mon arrivée ici. Et dire que je n'étais à cette époque que depuis hier! Je me sentais comme si j'étais là depuis des siècles!

Je resserrais les pans de mon manteau autour de moi, et écartais les portes du château légèrement, assez pour me laisser entrer, mais pas assez que pour laisser entrer l'air froid du dehors. La chaleur m'enveloppa sitôt que je fus à l'intérieur, faisant monter le rouge à mes joues. Je soupirais de bien être, toujours en prise à cette étrange euphorie qui m'avait pris à l'extérieur. Je résistais à l'envie de siffloter.

Je parcourais la distance qui me séparait encore de la grande salle. Le souper avait déjà débuté depuis un moment, et j'allais devoir entrer sous le regard de tous les élèves, mais sûr le moment, je m'en fichais pas mal.

En effet, tous me regardèrent à mon entée, mais peu intéressé, ils retournèrent à leur repas.

«JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE À RETOURNER MES AMIS CONTRE MOI!»

Quoi?

Quelque chose me heurta, et je perdis connaissance.

Je repris conscience péniblement…Ma tête me faisait mal, et j'avais la furieuse impression que mon lit tournait sous moi. Je grognais légèrement, tandis que j'entrouvrais les yeux, et qu'ils rencontraient la blancheur choquante de l'infirmerie. Je les refermais aussi sec.

Qu'avais-je encore fait pour me retrouver ici! L'infirmière me proposerait de me réserver un lit pour l'année, que je ne serais même pas surpris!

Je retentais d'ouvrir les yeux, et ils se mirent à papillonner, le temps de s'accoutumer à la lumière. Je mis ma main en visière, pour restreindre un rien la luminosité. Je soupirais.

Je me redressais en position assise, et tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes souvenirs, tout en essayant de supporter mon mal de crâne carabiné.

Bon, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, alors que j'étais pris bêtement d'une euphorie naïve, quelqu'un m'avait balancé un truc dans la tronche, qui m'avait mis KO sur le coup...Qu'elle poisse! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui attire les ennuis?

«Monsieur Lainsky? Déjà réveillé? Comment vous sentez vous?» me sortit de mes pensées madame Pomfresh. Je m'empressais de faire comme si tout allait à merveille, dans l'espoir qu'elle le gobe, et qu'elle accepte de me laisser sortir.

«Je vais très bien madame. Je pense que je peux déjà sortir. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire!» elle me jeta un regard suspicieux.

«Normalement, avec ce qu'il vous est arrivé, vous devriez avoir la tête comme un seau…Vous n'avez pas mal?»

«Oooooh, euuuh…Trois fois rien, je vous assure!» dans les yeux de l'infirmière s'alluma une lueur que je jugeais inquiétante. Elle pointa violement son doigt dans ma direction.

«Ahaaa! Je le savais! Vous mourez de mal, pas vrai! Tss…Ne bouger pas: je reviens!»

«Mais!»

«Pas de mais! Si vous vous comportez sagement, je vous laisserais allez dans la grand salle pour prendre votre petit déjeuner. Mais pas avant d'en avoir fini avec vous! Alors, coucher!» son autorité me força à ne pas désobéir. Elle était très remontée, aujourd'hui…

Madame Pomfresh revint effectivement, en un temps record, et se posta directement à côté de mon lit. Je la regardais déballer des choses à l'allure suspecte avec un œil méfiant. Mais faisant fi de mes protestations, elle se plaça derrière moi, dans l'intention de me retire le bandage autour de ma tête, dont je n'avais pas encore remarqué la présence. Un long bandage blanc atterrit partiellement sur mes genoux, tacheté de sang. Madame Pomfresh dévissa le couvercle d'un pot, et commença à m'appliquer un truc visqueux sur le crâne. Elle finit par opter pour me retirer ma chemise, qui l'empêchait de faire son travail correctement. Je ronchonnais contre le froid environnant.

«Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça, de toute ma carrière! Comment cela a t'il pu arriver? Je veux dire: c'est quand même incroyable qu'un élève ait osé vous jeter un banc à la figure!» ah. C'était donc ça…attendez voir!

«Qui a fait ça?» demandais-je en essayant de garder une voix calme, les soupçons battant leur plein.

«James Potter. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais vraiment! De là a user de la violence ainsi…En tout cas, il a hérité d'une semaine de détention et l'a bien mérité!» j'avais cessé de l'écouter à partir du moment où elle avait cité le nom de James. Une rage sans nom bouillonnait en moi, et je sentis les rênes que je tenais sur ma magie commencer à se lâcher.

Je ramenais vivement mes mains sur ma poitrine, faisant sursauter l'infirmière.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?» elle approcha sa main de mon épaule. Je l'attrapais avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Je me sentais très bizarre. La main qui avait attrapé celle de madame Pomfresh se mis à trembler sans retenue.

La voix de l'infirmière s'éleva, mais elle ne m'arrivait qu'à travers une espèce de voile qui m'obstruait la raison. La colère que j'éprouvais pour mon père pris tout à coup toute la place dans mes pensées, et mon corps se leva, incontrôlable. Je me sentis partir en courant vers la grande salle.

Le vent que je déplaçais, froid sur mon torse nu, me faisait frissonner mais je continuais dans la même direction sans ralentir.

J'allais le tuer…

Le côté gauche de mon visage me sembla chauffer, à la limite de la douleur, mais de ça aussi, je ne tins pas compte.

L'entrée de la grande salle apparut enfin, et je me ruais à l'intérieur en faisant claquer les portes contre les murs. Je me sentais comme fou et j'allais droit sur la table des Gryffondor, où j'avais remarqué la présence de James. Il se leva à mon approche, semblant hésiter entre la colère et la peur. Finalement, il eu l'air d'opter pou la peur, et tenta de reculer. Trop tard, j'étais déjà sur lui. Je bondis tel un félin, toutes griffes dehors et le choppais par le col. Lançant mon poing vers l'arrière, pour lui donner plus d'efficacité, sans même y penser, je le renforçais par magie. Je l'abatis sur le visage de mon père en un geste leste.

Un bruit sourd accompagna la collision et je sentis l'os de sa pommette craquer sous le choc. Un sourire malsain grandit sur mes lèvres. Je regardais mon père, satisfait de le voir étendus sur le sol, sans aucun doute évanouis.

Ma joie fut cependant de courte durée, car si l'adrénaline m'avait fait oublier la douleur de mon crâne, elle était toujours là, et me rappelait sa présence, maintenant que j'en avais fini avec ce que je voulais faire. Je me sentis partir vers l'arrière, tandis que je perdais conscience. J'eu le temps de remarque que je tombais dans les bras de quelqu'un, avant que tout ne soit noir à nouveau.

Toujours le blanc aveuglant de l'infirmerie…Y en a marre! Ce qui était un cri du cœur fini par devenir une plainte à vive voix

«Ras le bol de cet endroit! J'en ai ma claque; je me casse!»

J'ignorais le vertige qui me prit lorsque je me m'assaillais courageusement, et envoyais voler la couverture. J'enfilais mes chaussures, qui avaient été posées aux pieds de mon lit, et partis, chancelant, vers la porte. Au moment on je posais ma main sur la poignée, je me sentis tiré en avant par quelqu'un de l'autre côté, qui ouvrait la porte en même temps que moi. Je me cognais le nez sur la poitrine de la personne. Grognant de douleur, je portais les mains à mon nez, et commençais à le masser furieusement. Les yeux pleins de larmes, je relevais la tête vers l'imbécile qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de m'interrompre en pleine évasion.

Des yeux bleu nuit.

Hu ho…

«Sirius!» m'exclamais-je.

«Et Rémus. On est venu vous rendre visite, à toi et à James. Sirius, tu vas rester planté là encore longtemps! J'aimerais entrer!» Sirius gicla hors du chemin, laissant passer un Rémus en pleine crise de nerfs.

Voyant l'air décidé de Rémus, qui me disait qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que je dise adieu à mon escapade, je rejoins mon lit en soupirant, le nez toujours douloureux et les jambes encore un peu tremblantes sur leur base. Rémus me regardait d'un air critique.

«Que t'apprêtais-tu as faire quand nous sommes arrivés?» piégé! je toussotais un peu.

«Hum…Sortir?» je pouvais entendre les dents de Rémus grincer d'ici, tellement sa mâchoire était serrée. Il fini par pointer un doigt accusateur vers moi.

«T'es totalement inconscient ou quoi! Tu es tombé deux fois dans les pommes, et toi, tu veux faire le mur? Mais j'en ai assez de fréquenter des irresponsables comme vous!» il partit complètement en live, ne faisant plus du tout attention à moi, ou à Sirius. Ce dernier tenta d'ailleurs une percée dans ma direction, alors que Rémus gesticulait dans tous les sens parlant à grand renfort de gestes, dont un manqua de sonner Sirius, tandis qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Mon parrain atterrit tant bien que mal près de moi, et s'assit sur le bord de mon lit. Il poussa un soupir épuisé. Il remarqua mon regard interrogateur.

«Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. James à lui aussi tenté de s'échapper et Rémus à péter un plomb quand il l'a appris. Il s'était un peu calmé, alors je lui ai proposé de venir vous voir. Je n'aurais pas pu deviner qu'on te prendrait en flagrant délit d'évasion, toi aussi.» il regarda d'un air désolé son ami qui se plaignait en continu depuis bientôt cinq minutes.

«Ho. Il est quelle heure?» demandais-je. Sirius leva son poignet d'un air blasé.

«Cinq heure de l'après-midi. Vous avez manqué tous les cours de la journée, toi et James.»

«Aaaah, je vais encore devoir me mettre en ordre!»

«Je te passerais mes notes, si tu veux.»

«Merci, ça me rendrait vraiment service!...Au fait, il est où, James?» m'enquis-je.

«Ficeler sur son lit et bourré de somnifère, là-bas.» il tendit le doigt vers un lit, deux mètres plus loin. Sirius n'avait pas rigolé quand il avait dit qu'il était ficelé. En fait, on pouvait difficilement apercevoir le corps de James, sous cette tonne de corde. Je réprimais un rire.

«En tout cas, tu peux dire que tu m'as foutu la trouille! Heureusement que je t'ai rattrapé avant que tu ne te ramasses à terre. James n'a pas eu cette chance, lui…»

«Ho? C'est toi qui m'as rattrapé?» demandais-je, rougissant une peu.

«Ouais, enfin, tu m'es plutôt tombé dans les bras. Je ne crois pas que tu t'en sois rendu compte, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais, mais j'étais juste à côté de toi lorsque t'as pété une case. Je te jure que j'étais bien content que ce ne soit pas sur moi que tu étais fâché. Mais je ne me doutais pas que tu savais que je t'avais rattrapé. Je pensais que tu étais déjà évanoui.» je rougis de plus belle, honteux d'être tombé dans les pommes deux fois sur une journée…Même si la première fois, c'était franchement pas de ma faute!

«Hum, j'ai juste eu l temps de remarquer qu quelqu'un me retenais, avant de…enfin, voilà.»

«Ha, d'accord!» il me fit un sourire chaleureux, et je me sentis un peu bizarre.

«Pff…» fit Rémus en s'installant sur une chaise à côté de mon lit, ruinant l'ambiance qui c'était instaurée entre moi et Sirius, par la même occasion. «Personne ne m'a écouté, je suppose?» Sirius et moi fient que non, et Rémus soupir de plus belle. Il avait l'air très fatigué, et des cernes ornaient son visage. Je m'inquiétais tout d'abord, puis me dis que la pleine lune était sans doute très proche, et qu'il en ressentait les effets. Une vague de compassion me prit, et je me jurais de trouver quand était la pleine lune exactement, pour venir à sa rencontre, avec mon animagus panthère. Parce qu'avec l'autre, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser, ils ne me laisseraient jamais approcher…

«Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux y aller…A bientôt Harry! Sirius, tu viens?» Rémus joignit le geste à la parole et se leva tranquillement. Sirius me regarda, incertains, puis me sourit.

«Je repasserais te voir, pour te donner les cours que tu as manqué! J'espère que l'infirmière te laissera sortir pour aller à Pré-au-Lard!»

«C'est ce week-end?»

«Oui! On se verra?»

«Bien sûr!» je souris moi aussi, heureux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, avec mon parrain et aussi Rémus.

«Sirius! Est-ce que tu viens! Peter est tout seul pour le moment, et Harry à besoin de se reposer!»

«Humf, j'arrive…» râla un peu Sirius. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi, à nouveau souriant. «Bon, ben j'y vais, faut croire! Bonne nuit Harry!»

«Bonne Sirius! Tu diras bonne nuit pour moi à Rémus?» demandais-je, voyant que Rémus avait déjà quitté la pièce. Sirius me fit signe qu'il le ferait et partit à la poursuite de son ami.

Je soupirais de contentement. Mon regard glissa un moment sur la silhouette saucissonnée de James et mon humeur s'alourdis un peu. Décidant que Rémus n'avait pas tord quand il disait que j'avais besoin de repos, je fermais les yeux et m'assoupis.

Lorsque je me réveillais, une lumière blafarde éclairait l'infirmerie. Il devait être très tôt le matin. Je passais un main sur mes yeux, pour les débarrasser de l'aspect gluant qu'ils me donnaient de ce qui m'entourait. Je me tournais sur le côté, un peu nauséeux. La possibilité de me rendormir me vint à l'esprit, mais je dû bien me rendre à l'évidence que, si je ne me sentais pas bien, je me sentais par contre parfaitement réveillé. Je me roulais de l'autre côté du lit, cherchant à trouver une position qui me rendrait plus frais.

Des gémissements furieux parvinrent finalement à capter mon attention. Je m redressais et regardais dans la direction de James, qui se tortillait désespérément depuis un bon bout de temps, à en juger son expression agacée.

Je me levais doucement, peu pressé de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à me dire.

Arrivé à lui, je lui envoyais un regard d'avertissement avant de lui retirer son bâillon.

«Enfiiiiiiiiin! J'ai cru que tu ne m'entendrais jamais! Maintenant, détache moi!» je le regardais, calme, faisant balancer mollement le bâillon au bout de ma main.

«C'est un ordre?» m'enquis-je. Il renifla.

«De quoi ça à l'air, à ton avis! Maintenant, au risque d me répéter: détache-moi!»

«Mmmm…Je ne crois pas, non.» il s'étouffa dans sa salive et me regarda, l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

«Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas saisit…Je ne te laisse pas le choix! Alors fait ce qu'on te dit!» je lui fis un sourire méprisant.

«Au cas où tu n'aurais pas percuté, tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'ordonne quoi que ce soit. Tu es saucissonné de manière ridicule; je suis libre, et dans cette stupide infirmerie par ta faute! Alors, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne veux plus t'entendre.» je remis son bâillon à James qui s'agita fébrilement en émettant des grognement qui se voulaient promesses de milles tortures, et donc très inquiétantes…Elles me donnaient surtout envie de rire, se dont je ne privais pas plus longtemps. Je repartis donc me coucher en me gondolant de rire, ce que je devinais énerver très fort notre cher futur paternel, à en juger le son croissant des ses grognement.

Je retapais ostensiblement mon cousin, provocation ouverte à James qui n'avait pas dû dormir très bien dans la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Pour couronner l'affaire, je me tortillais dans tous les sens, faisant mine de ne as parvenir à trouver une position confortable, Ô pauvre de moi! Bref, je savourais pleinement la situation.

Finalement ennuyé par le bruit constant de James, qui étaient franchement lourdingue, je pris ma baguette sur ma table de nuit et insonorisais la chose bruyante qui partageait mon espace vital. Le silence accueillant mon sort, je poussais un soupir de contentement, et me couchais dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil, qui ne tarda pas.

Je fus réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une main qui me secouait l'épaule. Je grommelais un:

«Groufnermpffn'vous-en!» et je me retournais d'un bloc, montrant mon dos à l'empêcheur de dormir en rond.

«Monsieur Lainsky! Allez-vous finir par vous réveiller!» cria madame Pomfresh dans mon oreille,et me filait en même temps une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne. Mon cerveau me l'impression de vibrer dans sa boîte, et mes yeux suivirent le mouvement.

«Ouïllllllllllllllleuh!» me plaignais-je. J'entendis distinctement un 'oups'. Je me relevais et lui jetait un regard accusateur. «C'est comme ça que vous traitez vos patients! Brute!»

«Oh! Ca va, vous! Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez en sucre! D'ailleurs, vous pourrez aller en cours dès que vous aurez ingurgité votre déjeuner! Et je veux rien voir sur ce plateau quand je reviendrais!» elle posa sans délicatesse le plateau sur ma table de chevet, renversant du jus de citrouille un peu partout. N'y prenant pas garde, l'infirmière partit torturer James, qui était encore ficelé à son lit. Elle le libéra d'un mouvement de baguette. Le regret l'a pris seulement très vite, quand les plaintes indignées de James s'élevèrent à travers la pièce. Je ravalais le sort peu plaisant qui me chatouillait les lèvres, et commençais à prendre mon déjeuner.

Madame Pomfresh lui jeta finalement un sort d'insonorisation, d'un air blasé. James me regard d'un air noir, comme si ce qui lui arrivait était de ma faute. Je haussais un sourcil éloquent à son intention, et retournais à ma nourriture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière revint, avec nos uniformes, que j'accueillais avec joie. J'en avais assez d'être cloué ici.

Je lui arrachais presque des mains mes vêtements, et allais me réfugier dans un coin, en quête d'un peu d'intimité, pour m'habiller. Lorsque ce fut fait, je fis signe au revoir à madame Pomfresh, qu'elle me rendit vaguement, complètement submergée par le flot de parole dont James la noyait, ayant maintenant retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Je ne demandais pas mon reste, et partis vite en direction de la salle de classe.

A l'entrée du cours de sortilège, Thomas m'attendait avec mon sac de cours. Je le remerciais vivement, mais il partit à l'intérieur sans même m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Vexé, je décidais de ne pas le suivre jusqu'à sa place, et me trouvais un banc près de la fenêtre, que je jugeais parfait.

Mon père entra en fanfare, tirant Lily Evans par manche. Celle-ci traînait les pieds autant que possible sans se trébucher, lançant frénétiquement des regards autour d'elle, en quête d'un échappatoire. Elle ponctuait son avancée de jurons fleuris, qui faisaient rougir James, qui pourtant ne la lâchait pas d'un millimètre. Je ne pouvais pas les entendre d'ici, car ils parlaient bas, pour ne pas trop attire l'attention. James fini par dire quelque chose, qui fit rougir de colère Lily. Elle s'apprêta à le gifler, mais fut interrompue avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

«Prenez place, s'il vous plaît! Je sais que nous sommes en début d'année, c'est normal que vous soyez dissipé. Mais j'aimerai commencer mon cours. Alors, mademoiselle Evans, asseyez-vous donc au premier banc, là-bas, à côté de monsieur Potter, qu'on en parle plus!»

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrait et se fermait, tentant désespérément de trouver quelque chose à dire pour échapper à ce que le destin lui réservait. Mais étant donné que le seul résultat apparent était de lui donner l'allure d'un poisson, elle referma la bouche, et se laissa tirer sans cérémonie par James, avec la tête d'un condamné à mort s'avançant vers l'échafaud. James, lui, était enchanté.

Sirius regardait tout ça avec perplexité. C'était lui qui, d'habitude, était assis avec James, Rémus et Peter se partageant un banc juste derrière eux. Ce retrouvant seul, il chercha des yeux une place libre, à côté de quelqu'un. Il vit qu'il n'y avait personne à côté de moi, et me fit signe, voir si il pouvait venir. Je lui répondis, de la même manière, qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Il me fit un sourire radieux et prit ses affaires avec bonne humeur. Comme il ne craignait pas la colère de James, qui était en train de draguer sans aucune subtilité Lily (qui subissait les dents serrées), Sirius ne prit pas la peine d'être discret. Cependant, plusieurs sourcils se haussèrent à la vue d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard sur le même banc, et cela de leur propre chef. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, cela ne créa pas l'émeute à laquelle je pensais. Peut-être parce que j'étais un 'nouveau'…Bah, peu m'importe! J'étais à côté de Sirius: tout allait bien et dans le meilleur des mondes! (je resterais quand même prudent, l'expérience de la dernière fois me restant encore un peu au travers de la gorge.)

«Salut Harry! Ca va mieux?» me demanda Sirius.

«A merveille!» dis-je avec un sourire.

«Génial!...Oh! Attend!» il se pencha dans on sac tout en parlant. «Je suis passé te voir hier pour te donner mes notes, mais tu dormais. Tiens, les voilà!» termina t'il, en sortant triomphalement un tas de parchemins de son sac. Je les pris précautionneusement.

«Merci beaucoup Sirius!»

«Pas de problème! Tout est de moi, mais j'ai quand même complété un peu sur les notes de Rémus. C'est pas toujours facile de suivre en cours!»

«Ca, on en sait quelque chose, vu que le cours à commencé, et qu'on écoute pas du tout!»

«Oups!»

«Messieurs Black et Lainsky! Est-ce que c'est fini! Nous ne sommes pas dans un salon de thé! Suivez un peu…» le professeur Flitwick fit une moue réprobatrice en dessous de ses multiples rides, puis repartit à son corps, à nouveau tout souriant. Ce type possédait une énergie illimitée, c'est fou!

Là, il nous expliquait justement un sort, dont j'avais fait l'usage, à mon époque, pour entrer dans la tour des Gryffondor, alors que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe.

Le professeur avait installé sur l'estrade, à notre intention, un tableau, un peu plus grand que celui de la grosse dame, pour que nous puissions mettre en pratique le sort '_permeabilus'. _Tous les élèves étaient extatique et s'agitaient terriblement sur leur chaise. Sirius n'échappait pas à la règle, et me chuchotait en continu des tas de trucs, qui se résumaient à: mon dieu mais c'est génial Harry! Imagine toutes les blagues qu'on va pouvoir faire aux Serpentard! On va pouvoir rentrer tranquille dans leur dortoir et tout!

«Sirius? T'es sûre que tu as envie de me dire tout ça? Parce au cas où ça t'échapperait, j'en suis un, de Serpentard…Tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerais ne pas être victime d'une de vos blague dont j'ai entendu des échos…»

«Oh! Mais toi, c'est pas pareil! Je n'irais pas m'attaquer à toi, on ne sait jamais comment tu pourrais te venger…Je me rappelle plutôt bien ce que tu avais fait à James, le premier jour de ton arrivée.»

«Très judicieux, Sirius. Tu iras loin!» nous échangeâmes des sourires en coins dans le genre: plus-machiavélique-que-moi-tu-meurs! Puis nous nous reconcentrâmes sur le cours, bien que moi, je m'en fichais un peu.

Flitwick retroussa ses manches d'un air dramatique avant de faire une démonstration. A grand renfort de gestes, que je jugeais un brin superflu, il prononça d'une voix posée la formule et traversa la toile de la peinture, sous les yeux subjugués de ses élèves, qui retenaient leur respiration. Un grand 'Euh?' fleurit dans ma tête devant tant de cinéma. Le professeur ressortit de l'autre côté.

«Bien, maintenant, ça va être à vous. Vous ne ferez un essai sur le tableau qu'à la fin du cours. Pour l'instant, prenez le petit cadre que je vous ai distribué plus tôt, et entraînez-vous là-dessus. Je passerais dans les bancs, et si il y a des questions, appelez moi.»

Sirius se tourna d'un bloc vers moi, dès que Flitwick eu fini ses directives.

«Génial! Pour une fois qu'un cours me servira vraiment! Alors? Tu as tout compris toi? Pace que moi, j'ai pas tout écouté…» il eu un sourire désolé.

«Hum, j'ai pas écouté plus que toi, puisque je te parlais…Heureusement, je le connais, ce sort! Je t'explique?»

Je passais toute l'heure de cours à lui expliquer comment passer sa main à travers la toile tendue dans le cadre.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Wééé, finiiiii! (s'avachit sur son clavier) J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant moi… (regarde avec espoir ses lecteurs)


	11. Angus et PréauLard

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Couple:** …Euh…On essaie, quoi. On y met plein de bonne volonté, on jure ! Mais c'est leeeeeent…

**Summary:** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer**: Yadda, yadda…pff, c'est toujours pas MA propriété ! Zuuuuuut TTTT ! Ô pourquoi mon dieu ?

**Blabla de l'auteure: **(Se cache légèrement sous son clavier) heuuuuu…Salut ? (jet de légumes) Noooooon, pas les brocolis ! Les brocolis sont à Kitsune comme la Cryptonite est à Superman ! Laissez-moiiii TTTT ! Je jure que c'est pas (vraiment) ma faute ! Y'a des tas de trucs, comme l'arrivée des examens (bonne excuse, ça !) qui me sont arrivées sur le dos ! Et puis sont arrivées toutes les fêtes de fin d'année…Bouh, je dis pardon aux quelques personnes qui n'ont pas encore abandonné la lecture de ma fic…J'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu trop de lecteurs avec une update aussi longue ; ; J'ai fait des efforts vous savez ! Normalement, ce chapitre est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit (bien maigre compensation, je sais, mais l'intention y est). Enfin voilà…J'espère pouvoir trouve du temps pendant le reste de l'année, entre le théâtre et le solfège, sans parler des gosses que je dois garder. Ca va être trachouille, je le sens. Bref, sachez juste, cher lecteurs, que tout ce que je fais, c'est dans l'espoir de vous plaire, cela malgré toutes les petites contrariété que nous subissons tous, journalière ment, n'est ce pas ? Tiens, je vais profiter de ce que je sois ici pour faire de la pub pour un truc génial ! Seulement, pour l'apprécier, il faut comprendre toute la subtilité du second (très second) degré ! En d'autre mot : écoutez tous Bide & Musique ! (Du bides ?De la musique ? Bide & Musique, bien sûr !) Si quelqu'un se pose la question, oui, je suis en train de l'écouter pour le moment, c'est dure d'ailleurs.

**Réponse aux review: **(Plein, plein de review pour linette ! Trop contente)

**Panthere : **Woaw ! Pas moi de cinq reviews à toi toute seule ! On peut dire que c'est la passion là ! Merciiiiiiiii XD En plus d'être une de mes premières fans, comme tu dis, tu es aussi la première à m'avoir reviewé pour ce chapitre (avec trois review sur cinq sans interruption) C'est trop choupi ! Avec ça, tu m'as remonté ma moyenne de review par chapitre (ravie) Donc, comme diraient ces chers anglais : Congratulations ! (avec l'accent) Encore merci de me lire, et de me reviewer avec tant d'acharnement !

**Artemis : **Ben, le voilà le nouveau chapitre, en retard, mais là ; J'espère que tu vas l'aimer, celui-ci aussi

**Farahon :** Comment ça tu n'as pas remarqué que la longueur de mes chapitres augmente ! Maieuh ! Dire que je me casse le cul pour ça TTTT ingrat(e) ! t'as de la chance d'aimer ma fic, quand même, parce que…Enfin, merci pour ta review !

**Luna051 : **Woé ! je suis bien d'accord avec toi, y a trop peu de fic dédié à ce couple ! Maintenant, pour ta fête, je comprends mieux ! Merci pour l'explication Je ne savais pas qu'une fête était dédiée au bidule de St George et son dragon, mais c'est bon à savoir, je me coucherais moins bête par contre, j'ai une question : comment font-il pour que la queue du dragon pousse non-stop ? C'est curieux…Pour l'auteure dont tu m'as parlé, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, mais je suis contente de ne plus me sentir seule en terrain inconnu ! Mici ! En tout cas, je suis bien contente d'apprendre que mon chapitre précédent t'as plu, j'en espère autant de celui-ci ! Et chapeau aussi pour la longueur de ta review, ça ma fait super plaisir !

**dragon rouge : **Aaaaah, donc, tu me lis encore ! C'est le principal ! Et puis, je ne saurais tout simplement pas te reprocher de ne pas avoir let temps, vu que j'ai eu un mal fou à en trouver pour écrire la suite ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review, bien sûr ! Bisous !

**ma lune : **Bouuuh, je suis désolée avec James…Mais tu vas voir, il va se passer un truc dans ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore à quoi ça va me mener, mais tu peux toujours prier ; Mais bon, forcément, je n'aurais pas su rester sage, alors il y a quelques bidules par ci par là…Héhé. Enfin soit ; j'espère que tu me donneras à nouveau ton avis sur ce chapitre ci aussi Gros gros bisous à toi !

**Sahada : **Hàlàlà, je crois que je ne ferais jamais à toutes le fleurs que tu me lance (huhuhu, mais on apprécie) Toujours contente de constater que tu aimes ma fic ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Simouch : **Maieuhhhhh, m'avachis paaaaas ! C'est les circonstences qui on voulu ça! Avec toi, c'est toujours de ma faute ; ; Bon, c'est ta façon à toit de me dire que tu aimes ma fic, alors ça passe En attendant, j'espère que tes vacances ce passent bien ! On se revoit à l'école, je suppose ! (t'auras pas de raison de me tuer, maintenant que c'est updater ! Hahahahahahaha (Ouuuh, je viens de me manger une de ces raclettes mon vieux, complètement full ! La nouvelle année à du bon !) Allez, gros bisous ! Et dis-moi si t'as aimé !

**Inouko : **Wooooo…Si ton copain ressemble à Thomas dans tous les sens du terme, faut que tu me le présentes, je veux voir ! Moi aussi, j'ai envie de suicider James, et c'est pour ça que…(héhéhé faut lire pour la suite !) Par contre, je suis vraiment désolée de voir avec quel enthousiasme tu attendais la suite, et avec quelle lenteur j'y ai répondu…Mea culpa !...J'aime bien : Froiduleux, c'est choupi ! (Ahaaa, le dico de Word n'aime pas) J'espère que en compensation à ton attente, mon chapitre corresponde à ce que tu voulais ! Merci infiniment pour ta review, elle était très motivante !

**Clem : **Hahahaha…La question qui tue…Ben, la voilà…( penaude) Au moins, contrairement à ce que- je suis sûr- plein de gens on pensé que j'allais arrêter de l'écrire, je continue ! Merci pour la review et la remise à l'ordre !

**valiane d'avalon : **Tu as vu ? Tu m'as reviewer pas trop longtemps avant que je ne mette à jour ! Quel feeling ! Et tu fais bien de mettre Lucius sur le tapis, parce que j'en viendrais sûrement à développer un peu de son côté aussi ! Ho ! tu me remercie pour ma fic ? C'est-c'est vraiment gentil TTTT ! Et bien moi, je te remercie pour ta review ! Voilà !

* * *

**Another brick is falling from me…**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Angus et Pré-au-Lard**

* * *

La fin du cours arriva enfin, et le professeur Flitwick invita tous les élèves à monter sur l'estrade et à ce mettre en rang. Je suivis gentiment Sirius jusque là, et nous fîmes face au professeur, tous les élèves attentifs à ce que disait Flitwick.

« Bon ! Je suis passé dans les bancs, et j'ai pu voir que certains d'entre vous se débrouillaient déjà pas mal ! Avant que la cloche ne sonne, j'espère que vous aurez tous eu le temps de passer. Il y en aura sans doute quelques-uns qui n'y arriverons pas, ou pas complètement, mais ne vous en faite pas, si vous êtes dans le cas. Vous n'êtes, et ne serez pas les premiers à qui cela arriverait ! Faire abstraction de son corps n'est pas chose facile, mais cela s'apprend. Armez-vous juste de patience. »

Il nous fit tous passer un par un à travers la toile, certain y arrivant les doigt dans le nez, d'autres plus ou moins, et quelques un pas du tout. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire que Pettigrow qui n'y était pas du tout parvenu. Jamais une seule fois pendant tout le cours il n'avait réussi à passer sa main à travers le cadre, malgré les efforts de Rémus à l'aider. Je savourais particulièrement cet état des faits. Je remarquais aussi que James et Lily y parvenaient parfaitement bien, et Sirius me remercia chaleureusement, après avoir traversé la toile.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Je pris mes affaires, et fis signe au revoir à Sirius et à Rémus, qui l'avait rejoins, manifestement dans le but de l'entretenir de quelque chose d'important.

Au moment de quitter la pièce, je me fis agripper le bras par une Lily exténuée. Je lui fis un sourire compatissant. Elle-même me le rendit après avoir soupiré et s'être passé la main dans les cheveux, le geste se voulant apaisant.

« Pfff…Quel cauchemar ! J'ai rarement vécu quelque chose de plus usant qu'un cours entier en compagnie de Potter. Un calvaire ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me draguer sournoisement ! »

Nous continuâmes à marcher tandis qu'elle se plaignait.

« Je veux dire : c'est incroyable comme l'aspect égoïste de sa personnalité prend le pas sur tout ce qui pourrait être intéressant à découvrir…Pas que ça m'intéresse, bien sûr ! » se reprit-elle à la dernière minute. Mais c'était inutile, j'avais tout vu, tout entendu, et je n'étais pas près d'oublier. Ainsi, Lily avait conscience que mon père n'était pas seulement un être égoïste et imbus de sa personne…Elle a fait fort, parce que personnellement, je commençais sérieusement à en douter.

Je la voyais triturer ses cheveux, et s'agiter nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Je la poussais légèrement du coude, histoire de lui dire d'arrêter de se creuser la tête et d'en venir directement au fait. Elle saisit le message.

« Hem…Harry, je voulais savoir…Ca te dirais d'aller avec moi à Pré au Lard, ce week-end ? » c'était juste pour ça qu'elle était agitée ?

« Euh, oui ça me ferais très plaisir, si tu n'as personne de plus important à inviter, bien sûr. » elle eut une mine embarrassée, et ses chaussures semblèrent lui paraître terriblement passionnantes.

« On ne serait pas juste nous deux. En fait, une amie nous accompagnerait. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… ? » je trouvais son comportement légèrement décalé, par rapport au sujet bénin de notre conversation. C'est clair qu'elle omettait de me dire quelque chose. Il y avait anguille sous roche…Je choisis de ne pas prendre compte de mes soupçons.

« Non, c'est bon ! » répondis-je en souriant. Elle me le rendit difficilement, l'air en proie à un conflit intérieur.

« Très bien, alors ! Je te retrouve demain en haut des marches de l'escalier principal ! » elle partit d'un pas pressé vers la tour des Gryffondor après m'avoir adressé un petit signe de la main, en guise d'au revoir.

Et bien, il ne me restait plus qu'à aller déposer mes affaires dans le dortoir des Serpentard avant de me rendre à la grande salle.

Je pris le chemin qui conduisait vers les cachots, ayant connaissance de l'emplacement des dortoirs des Serpentard. Cependant, je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe, vu que depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'étais pas encore parvenu à passer une nuit hors de l'infirmerie, à mon plus grand agacement. Arrivé en face Du mur qui dissimulait l'entrée, j'attendis que quelqu'un veuille rentrer ou sortir.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, un petit de première année sortit. Il arborait cet air condescendant bien caractéristique des Serpentard et ne devait pas dépasser la hauteur de mon coude. Je lui demandais gracieusement le mot de passe, qu'il me donna avec réluctance. Je le remerciais malgré sa mauvaise volonté évidente, et entrais enfin dans le dortoir. Il m'aura fallut le temps ! Je fis parcourir mon regarde sur l'étendue du territoire sur lequel je me trouvais. Territoire peut accueillant, il me fallais l'admettre, mais ne manquant pas de charme, ni de faste. Tout était bien évidement dans les tons vert, argenté et gris. La décoration en elle-même reposait sur le même principe que celle de la salle commune des Gryffondor, cela si on remplaçait les couleurs, le bois chaleureux de la tour par la pierre sombre et humide des cachots, et ce luxe contrastant avec l'aspect miteux de la tour des Gryffondor. Si le maître mot de la tour des Gryffondor était le confort, ici, c'était plutôt les apparences qui jouaient un grand rôle. Chaque chose semblait à sa place, et en accord avec ce qui l'entourait, démontrant le bon goût des résidents. Je me dis que j'allais sans doute essayer de tenir en bride mon besoin irrépressible de vivre dans un bordel intégral. Je soupirais et me dirigeais vers l'escalier au fond de la pièce, qui montait sans doute au dortoir.

Il n'y avait en fait personne dans les cachots des Serpentard, et je dû ouvrir les portes de tous les dortoirs des garçons, avant de trouver le mien, avec ma valise.

Les lits étaient en bois massifs, dans des ton sombres, avec des couettes vertes, plus épaisses que celles à dispositions chez les Gryffondor, certainement à cause de la température plus basse, régnant dans les cachots. Il y avait un poêle à charbon placer au centre de la pièce, et chaque lit avait son armoire et sa commode respective. Mon lit était situé dans le coin parallèle au mur faisant face à la porte, cette dernière du côté droit de mon lit, et le lit de quelqu'un d'autre me séparait de la sortie.

Je mis en vrac mes affaires sur mon lit, oubliant ma résolution de plus tôt, et quittais les cachots en vitesse, trouvant l'atmosphère un peu étouffante. Je rêvais d'une fenêtre…Mais dans les cachots, ce serait dur à réaliser.

Mon estomac gargouilla, me rappelant que j'avais faim, et j'accélérais encore un peu mon allure vers la grande salle.

J'entrais dans un silence relatif, mais qui passa inaperçus, vu le foutoir qui régnait dans la salle. Les cheveux de toutes les personnes présentes avaient poussés de telle manières qu'il était impossible de savoir quel cheveux étaient à qui, pour peu qu'on ait la même couleur que son voisin. J'avançais avec précaution vers la table des Serpentard, essayant de ne pas trop marcher sur les tas de cheveux. Malgré la difficulté, je parvins à atteindre ma table, et trouvais Thomas, la tête dans les mains, sa figure trahissant son profond ennui. Je tournais la tête, et vu un Lucius au bord de la crise de nerf, mais cherchant désespérément à garder son calme.

Svayam choisit ce moment-là pour débarquer. Mais ne faisant pas attention, en arrivant vers le sol pour atterrir, il se prit les griffes dans des cheveux, les entraînant avec lui dans son élan, les propriétaires suivants. Des cris de douleurs fusèrent.

« Svayam ! Arrête-toi ! » lui ordonnais-je. Mais je n'avais pas pris en compte qu'il était à pas mal de mètres de moi, et voulant bien faire, le phénix tira encore plus sur sa charge pour venir se poser près de moi, faisant peu de cas des gémissement de son fardeau. Je le regardais avec désespoir, puis jetais un œil aux victimes…Elles me jetaient toutes, entre deux jurons, des regards rageurs…Je pris justement conscience à ce moment que, à travers les cris et les plaintes des gens furieux de leur situation, des rires étaient audibles, provenant, Ô surprise, de la table des Gryffondor. Mon père et ses acolytes étaient en train de se bidonner sévèrement dans leur coin.

Je parcouru la distance qui me séparait d'eux en courant plus ou moins, distribuant des excuses à chaque grognement causé par mes piétinement sur les cheveux des élèves. Je chopais le poignet de Rémus, le plus raisonnable d'entre eux, et le moins atteint de fou rire. Il sursauta violement, et cessa aussitôt de rire lorsqu'il vit mon regard sévère. Il rougit légèrement.

« Rémus…Dis-moi comment arrêter ce bordel. » il gigota un peu. Le voyant indécis, je cherchais de l'aide du côté de Dumbledore, voir si il ne s'apprêtait pas à tout remettre en ordre. Mais visiblement non, à en croire sa façon de caresser sa barbe sur dimensionnée, très satisfait. Il n'était pas près de vouloir agir. Je me retournais donc vers Rémus.

« Rémus, tu connais le proverbe : « Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleurs ? »

« Je-je suis d'accord, mais James et Sirius ne seront sans doute pas très contents… » dit-il en regardant avec prudence ses amis, assis un peu plus loin, maintenant que Rémus s'était approché de moi, pour ne pas se faire entendre. Les trois Maraudeurs, eux, continuaient à se moquer de leurs victimes, et n'avaient pas remarqué le retrais de Rémus.

« Tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si quelqu'un avait trouvé la solution. Maintenant, agit, s'il te plait ! » Rémus soupira, jeta un œil vers les Maraudeurs, et agita vite fait sa baguette en marmonnant des paroles, et tous les cheveux reprirent les tailles normales. Des exclamations de soulagement retentirent aussitôt, et je m'éclipsais discrètement de là, priant pour ne pas être aperçus par James.

J'arrivais sans encombre à la table et Svayam se posa avec contentement sur mon épaule. J'attrapais un morceau de poulet, le lançais au dessus de mon épaule et mon phénix l'avala goulûment. Je me servis copieusement d'à peu près tout ce qui était à porté de main, hormis les brocolis, c'était vraiment trop mauvais. Il y eu un peu de mouvement autour de moi, les gens se remettant de leur aventure, tandis que Mc Gonagall se levait furieusement de son fauteuil, non sans avoir refait son chignon auparavant. Elle alla directement engueule les Maraudeurs, à qui elle donna deux heure de colle. Elle retourna lors à sa place, le visage encore rouge d'énervement.

Je rigolais dans ma barbe aux mines déconfites des quatre garçons, et retournais à mon assiette.

Quelqu'un bouscula sans cérémonie la personne à côté de moi, pour prendre sa place. Je tournais la tête pour me trouver face au sourire caractéristique des Malefoy.

« Salut ! Tu as vu la tête de Potter et ses acolytes ? Je ne m'en lasserais jamais. » il fini sa phrase en mimant l'attitude d'une mère affectueuse en regardant les Maraudeurs manger leur repas d'un air morne. Je m'étouffais dans mes petits pois, qui n'avaient pas encore quitté ma bouche pour mon estomac. Une fois qu'ils furent avalés, je rigolais légèrement de la tête de Lucius. Il se tourna alors vers moi, tout sourire.

« Alors ? Tu es parvenu enfin à aller dans notre dortoir ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai dû demander à un petit le mot de passe. »

« Ah, c'est juste, personne ne te l'avais donné…Désolé, j'aurais dû y penser… »

« Pas grave ! Je préfère ça que de devoir retourner à l'infirmerie, de toute manière. Et puis, ça ne tue pas de demander un renseignement. »

Je me resservis de rôti, suivis de peu par Lucius, qui semblait bien décidé à rester là.

« Malefoy, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ! » demanda une voix haut perchée, venant de notre dos. Nous nous retournâmes tous deux.

Pas de confusion possible, j'avais devant moi une Bellatrix Lestrange, ici Black, du même âge que Lucius, l'air moins folle que dans l'avenir, mais tout aussi vulgaire. Le poing sur les hanches, elle fixait Lucius d'un air mauvais.

« Je mange, comme tu peux le constater. » dit Lucius, laconiquement, qui pour prouver ses dires, pris une nouvelle fourchette de nourriture. Deux tâches rouges apparurent sur les joues de Bellatrix, et aucun deux ne se rendirent compte que je tremblais de dégoût et d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

« Je ne parle pas de ça, tu le sais très bien ! » elle reprit contenance « Je te parlais du fait que si tu commence à t'éloigner de ton trône, ne t'étonne pas de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'y asseoir… » elle fit un sourire goguenard, que je trouvais répugnant.

« Pourquoi ? Tu serais prête à t'y asseoir, toi ? » fut la seule réponse de Lucius face à la provocation évidente.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle, faussement innocente. Un rictus de mépris étira les coins de la bouche de Lucius.

« Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre. Personne ne t'accepterait comme tête de notre maison. De plus, mon trône, comme tu le dis si bien, ne craint absolument rien, j'ai l'affaire en main. » Bellatrix se tourna avec rage vers moi. Je pouvais aisément deviner sa stratégie : puisqu'elle ne pouvait atteindre Lucius de cette manière, elle attaquer autrement. En l'occurrence, moi.

« Tu pense vraiment que tout c passe bien, alors que tu fais ami-ami de façon répugnante avec un nouveau, qui pactise avec les Gryffondor ! » Les yeux gris de Lucius se firent de glace. Il reposant délibérément lentement sa fourchette, qu'il tenait encore en main, et se tourna entièrement vers Bellatrix.

« Lestrange…Ne t'avise plus de me juger, ainsi que mes fréquentation…A moins que tu ne veuilles subir le même sort que Patrik Bastres ? » elle se redressa violement, les yeux brillant de fureur, et tourna les talons vers la sortie, dont elle fit cogné les pans contre les murs, attirant l'attention sur elle, mais les élèves se désintéressèrent vite, voyant que rien de particulier ne se passait.

Je respirais plus librement à son départ et, je regardais Lucius qui était retourné à son repas, intrigué par sa dernière phrase. Je pris nonchalamment un morceau de rôtis.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec ce Patrik Bastres ? » demandais-je. Lucius continua de manger, tout en me répondant.

« Juste un gars de Septième de l'année passée…Il a essayé de me défier, grosse erreur : on ne défie pas un Malefoy. » J'arrêtais de manger et le fixais, lui demandant silencieusement quel avait été le sort du malheureux. Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ! »

« Hum. » finalement, je n'avais plus tant envie de savoir, et j'engageais une autre conversation avec Lucius.

Le repas fini, nous prîmes le chemin de la salle commune.

« Tu as déjà prévu d'aller à Pré au lard avec quelqu'un, demain ? » me demanda Lucius. J'évitais de le regarder quand je répondis.

« Euh, oui…Avec Lily Evans. »

« Fille de Moldus et Gryffondor…À croire que tu le fait exprès. »

« … » il s'arrêta quelques pas devant moi, et je fis de même. Je levais les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, qui me regardaient d'une manière concernée. Cela me troubla assez, les Malefoy n'étant pas vraiment réputé pour leur intérêt en autre chose qu'eux-mêmes.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir, Harry. Je n'approuve pas les liens que tu sembles vouloir nouer avec les Gryffondor. Cependant…Je ne te dirais rien, et j'essaierais de relativiser les choses auprès de Serpentard que cela dérangera. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandais-je, clairement surpris qu'il veuille prendre ma défense. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je le sens comme ça, c'est tout. » il semblait véritablement perplexe pas ses agissements. « Disons que c'est ma façon de te montrer mon amitié ! » finit-il par dire, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

« Merci… » lui dis-je, avec douceur. Cette amitié était quelque chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu, mais j'en étais heureux, car elle était simple et ne me demandait aucune réflexion, elle était là, point. Nous finîmes le trajet dans la bonne humeur.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il me dit au revoir, et rejoignit le groupe de Septième année. Je les vis afficher un mécontentement évident, qu'ils exprimèrent à Lucius, mais celui-ci les remit à leur place par quelques remarques bien senties que je n'entendis pas. Les voyant ce calmer, je montais dans mon dortoir chercher du matériel pour mes devoirs, et un livre à lire pour quand j'aurais terminer de travailler. Je croisais Thomas, qui me salua mais ne s'attarda pas à me parler, manifestement pressé. Il fixa cependant Svayam, toujours sur mon épaule, quelques longues minutes avant de me laisser. Il avait vraiment une obsession avec Svayam…Boah ! Ca ne me regardait pas, après tout !

Je redescendis peu après, les bras surchargés et près à me viander à terre au moindre faux mouvement. Je parvins, par je ne sais quel miracle à descendre sans dommage, et m'assis lourdement sur un fauteuil, juste en face du feu, en laissant s'éparpiller plumes, parchemins, encre et autres chose du même acabit autour de moi.

Sentent déjà l'ennui commencer courir dans mes veines, je piochais un de mes devoirs à faire, d'une main molle et peu intéressée. J'en tâtais quelques-uns avant d'en trouver un qui pourrait me plonger dans le travail qui m'attendait, sans pour autant me décourager pour la suite. Métamorphose…Mouais. Bon, c'était mieux que de débuter par potion. Je me redressais un peu et me mis à gratter le parchemin de la pointe de ma plume.

Lorsque j'eu enfin fini tous mes devoirs, il était déjà tard, et il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle commune. Svayam ronfla bruyamment, me confirmant l'heure avancée. Je rassemblais mes affaires, et coinçais Svayam sous le bras le moins surchargé.

Je m'apprêtais à me lever quand le roulis du mur de l'entrée se fit entendre. Instinctivement, je me renfonçais dans les coussins du fauteuil, et regardais de qui il s'agissait.

Je vis passer un Thomas trottinant légèrement, tenant dans son poing serré quelque chose que je ne pouvais voir d'où j'étais. Je me penchais dangereusement par-dessus l'accoudoir pour mieux voir, et bien, sûr, je perdis l'équilibre. Je me ramassais à terre dans un grand fracas de bouteilles et de froissement de papiers. Svayam ne se réveilla pas, dormant comme une souche.

Evidemment, le bruit que j'avais fait n'avais pas échappé à Thomas, qui maintenant me regardait avec cette expression si particulière, c'est-à-dire, pas d'expression du tout. Un petit coup d'œil, et je pus dire qu'il avait pris le temps de cacher ce qu'il tenait avant de venir voir de mon côté. Ma curiosité naturelle jura un bon coup.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, à terre, à cette heure du soir, entouré de toute cette fourniture scolaire ? » me demanda t'il. Je lui fis un sourire gêné.

« J'ai dû m'endormir sur un devoir et trop me pencher par-dessus l'accoudoir ! » il me regarda suspicieusement, mais mon air innocent dû réussir à le convaincre de mon histoire, car il se baissa, ramassa une bonne partie de mon foutoir, et commença à monter les escaliers.

Je pris ce qui restait, incluant Svayam-la-loque, et partit rapidement à sa suite.

Il posa tout sur mon lit, me laissant le soin de tout ranger, et fila à la salle de bain, sans un mot. Je devais admettre qu'il me laissait assez perplexe…Il était d'un silence, que l'on pouvait considérer comme hostile, et était pourtant d'une serviabilité franchement touchante. Impossible d'avoir un avis sur lui, sans qu'il ne soit chamboulé quelques minutes plus tard.

Il sortit de la salle de bain en pyjama au moment même ou je finissais de ranger toutes mes affaires, que j'espérais bien ne plus avoir à toucher avant Dimanche soir, au moment où je devrais faire mon sac pour les cours.

Je fouillais quelques instants dans ma valise, pas encore défaite, à la recherche d'un pyjama, qu'une fois trouvé, je pris pour me changer. Je passais en coup de vent dans la salle de bain, trop crevé que pour trop me prendre la tête avec des histoires d'hygiène, et j'allais me coucher, Svayam sous le bras.

Je rêvais joyeusement que je volais sur mon éclair de feu quand quelque chose de très lourd me réveilla brusquement, en me coupant le souffle. J'attrapais d'un geste leste ma baguette, cachée sous mon oreiller la veille, et la pointais sur la gorge de mon agresseur. Les yeux encore englués de sommeil, je tentais péniblement de focaliser mes yeux myopes sur le visage du poids lourd sur mon ventre, me donnant un air mauvais. La personne déglutit.

« Du calme, mon gars…J'allais rien te faire… » l'ombre leva les mains pour me montrer qu'elles étaient vide de tout objet dangereux. Je baissais ma baguette, et tendis ma main vers ma table de chevet, à la recherche de mes lunettes. La personne, toujours installée sur moi, voyant que je ne parvenais pas à les trouver, les prit et me les donna. Je le remerciais vaguement, toujours la tête dans le cirage et les enfilais.

Sur moi se tenait un garçon qui manifestement partageait mon dortoir. Il devait être légèrement plus grand que moi, bien qu'un peu moins que Thomas. Ses cheveux, dont les mèches de devant étaient coiffées savamment sur le côté, étaient couleur miel, et encadraient un visage aux traits anguleux- mais néanmoins doux -et rendait son grand nez comme une touche finale à sa beauté toute personnelle. Bien que beauté n'aurait pas vraiment été le mot pour le caractériser, mignon étant peut-être plus approprié.

Bref, j'avais un type totalement inconnu qui avait élu domicile sur mon estomac, et qui ne semblait pas du tout près à partir.

« Huuuummm…Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais…T'es qui ? »

« Angus Balthamos ! Serpentard de ton année ! Je voulais te parler avant, mais c'était pas facile. T'arrêtais pas d'aller à l'infirmerie tout le temps… » il eut une moue désapprobatrice avant de poursuivre. « Et quand tu n'étais pas à l'infirmerie, tu étais en cours, ce que je ne te reproche pas, évidement, mais bon, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas pu te parler. Tu dois te dire : 'Mais pourquoi tenait-il temps à me parler ?'. Et bien, c'est parce que tous les autres Serpentard de notre année sont…euh…Pas très social en général, on va dire. Entre Thomas, Séverus et l'autre type complètement obsédé par le cul ! Figure-toi que depuis la troisième année, il n'a plus mis les pieds au dortoir. Il s'est trouvé une chambre je ne sais où, a demandé à son père –influant, je précise- de lui obtenir une autorisation pour y vivre durant l'année, et maintenant, il passe sont temps à y emmener des filles. Va savoir pourquoi, mais cette grosse brute à un immense succès avec les filles de Poufsouffle. Quel déshonneur…des Poufsouffle, je te demande un peu…Enfin soit : j'espère que tu es un peu plus amical que les autres ! »

Sa tirade finie, il me fit un grand sourire du haut de mon ventre. Fatigué par son énergie, je battis vaguement de la main dans sa direction, l'autre frottant avec vigueur mes yeux.

« Hmm…On verra. Pour commencer, tu pourrais déjà descendre de mon ventre ; t'es lourd. »

« Oh ! Oups ! Héhé… » il s'assit délicatement à mes côtés, les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux. « Au fait ! Tu as prévu d'aller avec quelqu'un aujourd'hui, à Pré-au-Lard ? » je me levais tout en lui répondant.

« Oui. » je passais dans la salle de bain me laver.

« Oh ? Avec qui ? » me parvint sa voix, à travers la porte.

« Lily Evans. »

« Oooh, plutôt bon choix ! Elle est jolie… » je sortis précipitamment de la salle de bain.

« Ne te méprend pas ! Il n'y absolument rien de sous-entendu dans cette sortie ! C'est juste entre amis ! D'ailleurs, une de ses amies va nous accompagner. »

« Ah. D'accord. Tu es près ? J'ai faim… » je soupirais.

« Si tu as si faim, pourquoi m'attends-tu ? »

« Je-je vais te laisser alors… » dit-il piteusement, visiblement blessé par ma remarque. Je le retins par le poignet, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer par la porte.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être méchant. Je ne suis pas très matinal, c'est tout. Tu me pardonnes ? » il me fixa un moment pour juger de la sincérité de mes paroles, puis me fit un sourire fragile.

« C'est d'accord… »

« Génial ! J'ai fini ; on y va ? » dis-je en souriant.

« Oui ! Je meurs de faim ! » à nouveau plein d'énergie, Angus trottina gaiement vers la sortie. Je chopais en vitesse mon sac, dans lequel je fourrais ma bourse pleine d'argent pour aller à Pré au Lard, et le suivis.

En marchant, je découvrit que Angus était…tout simplement adorable ! Je ferais bien la comparaison avec un chiot, mais la bête étant tout de même un Serpentard, il n'aimerait sans doute pas la comparaison…Nous parlâmes sans discontinuer tout le long du trajet, et la conversation ne fut interrompue qu'entre deux bouchées de nourriture, lors de notre déjeuné.

Nous finîmes tout de même par nous séparer lorsque l'heure du départ pour Pré au Lard arriva. Je retrouvais Lily au dessus des marches du grand escalier, comme promis, et elle m'accueilli avec une certaine gêne. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ces derniers temps.

Je le découvris bien assez tôt.

Une fille apparut soudainement de derrière le dos de Lily, l'air faussement timide, la façon dont elle me dévorait du regard démentant son comportement.

« Hem. Harry, je te présente une cop- »voulut commencer Lily, mais vite interrompue par l'inconnue.

« Sa meilleure amie ! Sydney scratcher, Enchantée ! » la fille s'agrippa à mon bras en affichant un sourire se voulant sexy, mais qui me paraissait plutôt carnassier. Je jetais un regard noir à Lily, qui semblait vraiment désolée pour moi. Comme personne ne parlait, Sydney prit les choses en main en nous parlant d'elle, de son Hamster, de son nouveau vernis, et d'autres choses hautement soporifiques, tout cela sans me lâcher. Elle n'y consentit, en fait, que lorsqu'elle dû s'asseoir pour boire sa bière-au-beurre, et que Lily s'arrangea pour prendre la place à côté de moi, laissant à Sydney celle d'en face, cette dernière s'y installant avec la moue déçue de quelqu'un à qui on a arraché son jouet préféré.

Après avoir bu, Sydney insista pour aller acheter des chiques et autres sucreries. Lily et moi étant aussi tenté, nous acceptâmes plutôt de bon cœur.

Sydney ne manqua bien évidement pas de se pendre à mon bras durant tout le trajet, et c'est ainsi que nous croisâmes les Maraudeurs. J'eu un élan joyeux vers Sirius, ne l'ayant pas encore vu de la journée, mais ce dernier me regarda hostilement, me gelant sur place, puis détourna les yeux, comme si je n'existait plus à ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ! C'est ce moment que choisit James pour être pareil à lui-même.

« Evans ! Pourquoi es-tu encore avec ce…ce foutu Serpentard ! » hurla t'il. Je me passais une main sur le visage, serrant les dents à l'idée de se qui allait suivre. Ceci dit, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Lily réagisse aussi vivement. Une gifle résonna à travers toute la rue, laissant un imprimé exact de la main de Lily sur la joue de James. Ce dernier la regardait maintenant d'un air confus et déchiré.

« Harry est un ami qui m'est très cher ! Insulte-le encore une fois en ma présence, une fois, et je te jure que la gifle que tu viens de recevoir ne sera rien en comparaison de ce que je te ferais ! Ai-je été assez clair ! » les yeux de Lily, si semblables aux miens, brûlaient d'une flamme violente et sauvage. Elle se tourna vers moi. « Viens Harry, on n'a plus rien à faire ici ! » elle me prit par le bras, l'autre fille pendant toujours comme un poids mort de l'autre côté, et moi, je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de celui qui serait mon père. Il avait porté sa main à sa joue, et avait baissé la tête, toute expression masquée par ses mèches de cheveux noires, tombant devant son visage. Cela ne m'empêcha cependant pas de voir une larme briller sur sa joue.

Et pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à cette époque, je me sentis désolé pour mon père.

Lily me tira avec plus de force, m'empêchant de garder la tête tournée vers mon père, bien que j'ai eu le temps de l'apercevoir en train de se réunir en une petite boule pathétique au bord de la route, ses amis l'entourant, et essayant de le réconforter.

Ma bonne conscience me travaillait, tandis que Lily fulminait à propos de James, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir vu la réaction de James. Et je crois vraiment qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, car malgré le désaccord flottant constamment entre elle et James, jamais elle n'aurait souhaité lui faire vraiment du mal.

N'y tenant plus, je m'arrachais à l'étreinte digne d'un boa constrictor de Sydney.

« Toi, tu me lâche maintenant ! Je ne suis pas intéressé ! » je me tournais vers Lily, alors que Sydney commençait à pleurer à plein poumons, en tapant du pieds tel une gamine capricieuse. « Lily, je suis désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Rentre sans moi…Mais on se revoit à Poudlard ! A tantôt ! »

Je les laissais sur ça, et me mis à courir à toute vitesse, vers où nous avions laissé James et ses amis quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il n'avait pas bougé, et les trois garçons gravitaient autour de lui désespérément. Rémus leva la tête en me voyant arriver. Sirius me remarqua aussi, mais fit mine de ne pas m'avoir vu…Je m'adressais donc à Rémus, puisque visiblement, Sirius n'était pas vraiment à mon écoute, et Peter, je ne voulais pas risquer de l'étrangler bêtement sur un coup de tête. Hum.

« Rémus ! Comment va-t-il ? » Rémus me regarda, un peu suspicieux.

« Pourquoi cela t'intéresse t'il ? Il a toujours été horrible avec toi. »

« Tu te rappelle ? Un fois, tu m'as dit que malgré tout ce qu'il était, je ne devais pas détester James…Je ne le déteste pas. » les yeux de Rémus se voilèrent, alors.

« Je…il ne va pas bien du tout. Je crois qu'il est train de craquer nerveusement…On n'arrive pas à le faire bouger, ni parler. Je dois admettre que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Les deux autres attendant de moi que je trouve une solution, comme toujours, mais ici, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je dois faire. Je crois que James a vraiment été blessé par Lily, cette fois. D'habitude, il arrive à supporter leur disputes, parce que c'était sa façon à lui d'être proche d'elle, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le gifle. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent, et il l'a bien sentit. Quand Lily l'a frappé, son but était de lui faire mal. Il a vu jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller pour te protéger, et a en même temps perdu le seul lien qu'il avait avec elle. Car il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, tu sais ? Depuis la première année, il n'a jamais pensé qu'à elle. Si tu savais comme ça me rend triste de le voir se faire souffrir ainsi, par son aveuglement. Raaaaah, je suis paniqué, du coup, je te déballe tout comme ça ! Je suis désolé ! Harry, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! » Rémus fini sa phrase par un accent de terreur pure. Je comprenais bien sa situation : il n'avait que eux comme amis, il ne voulait en décevoir aucuns, venir en aide à James, faire tout ce qui était n son pouvoir, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Je posais une main sur son épaule.

« Tu permets que je m'en charge ? » il me regarda, puis ses deux amis qui se lamentaient autour de James, peu soucieux de ce qu'on pouvait bien se raconter, puis me dit qu'il me faisait confiance. Je fit une petite pression sur son épaule, avant de l'en retirer.

J'écartais Sirius et Peter, le premier boudant, et le second poussant un couinement, mais au final, personne ne m'empêcha d'atteindre James. Je m'accroupis face à lui, et remarquais qu'effectivement, il était resté dans la même position qu'il avait lorsque je l'avais quitté.

Je le pris par le col de sa chemise, et lui filais une baffe monumentale, envoyant sa tête voler sur le côté. Il me regarda, hébété. Il laissa descendre sa main qui tenait toujours posée là où Lily l'avait gifler, pour porter l'autre à sa joue toujours intacte quelques secondes plus tôt. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, comme si il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Je renforçais ma poigne sur son col, et tirais dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous deux debout. Je m'adressais aux trois autres, profitant que James oit encore sous le choc.

« Allez-vous en, je me charge de mettre un peu de sens dans cette tête. »

« Quoi ! Certainement pas ! Tu vas nous le tuer, espèce de Serpentard ! » Couina le rat de tous ses poumons. Sirius semblait prêt à prendre sa défense, mais Rémus mis fin à toutes revendication.

« Je t'ai dis que je te faisais confiance, c'est toujours le cas. Nous partons, vous autres. » fit-il à l'adresse de Sirius et Peter « Ramène-le nous entier, quand même… » fini Rémus, légèrement inquiet. Je hochais simplement la tête.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Ne serais-ce pas ce que l'on appelle une queue de poisson ? Bah ! Dites-vous que pour une fois, je sais où ça va me mener ce passage de l'histoire ! Euh…Sinon, je sais pas trop si j'ai le droit d'en demander mais…Enfin, si quelqu'un à pitié assez d'une pauvre auteure surchargée de boulot, et qui sais comment fonctionne le système des reviews…Voilà, je vais pas insister plus…

Sinon, j'ai dessiné un autre fanart de ma fic ! Mais pas au pc, seulement, et mon père est parvenu à bousiller le scanner ! grrrrrrr…Donc, je le mettrais en ligne dès que je pourrais. Comme d'hab', le lien est dans ma bio !

Et bien…J'espère que mon chapitre n'était pas trop nul, et aussi : BONNE ANNEE 2006 A TOUS !


	12. Prise de conscience de l'un et

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Couple:** …Aaaaah, on a fait un grand pas cette fois ! M'aura fallut pas moins de 12 chapitres pour y arriver ! Un record !

**Summary:** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer**: Ben, c'est toujours pas à moi…Mais si on me le donne, je promet que je le prêterais à qui le veux ! Votez Kitsune !

**Blabla de l'auteure: **Alors, je sais ce que vous allez me dire…Mais où étais-je passé pendant tout ce temps ! Ben…Je sais plus où donner de la tête, alors je ne sais pas non plus trop où elle était pendant tout ce temps…Elle devait ce promener par-ci par-là, à la recherche d'une âme à tourmenter, sans doute. J'ai mis pas mal de temps encore à faire ce chapitre, parce que j'ai été pas mal occupé, mais aussi parce que j'ai deux idées de fics dans ma tête, et que j'ai dû me frustrer pas mal pour ne pas les écrire, et continuer celle-ci à la place. Parce que je me connais ! Si jamais j'ai le malheur d'en commencer une nouvelle, je vais perdre l'intérêt de celle-ci, et vous n'aurez jamais la suite ! Voyez comme je pense à vous ! (à moins que vous ne priez au contraire pour que j'arrête le massacre, et que je passe à autre chose). Enfin, bon, je fais des efforts, je vous jure (snif ; ;).

**Réponse aux review: **(la partie que je préfère J'en ai plein cette fois !)

**Fanli : **Voici donc notre première revieweuse en titre de cette fois ! Et en plus elle me dit que mon chapitre était pas trop nul ! Même très bien ! Youpiiiiiii ! Dommage que j'ai mis autant de temps à updater ; Merci à toi pour ta review! Bisous aussi

**Onarluca : **Aaaaaah, Onarluca, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Merci beaucoup ma grande ! Merci pour les infos sur les review Cependant, je crois que je vais rester à faire comme à l'ancienne, c'est plus conviviale ! En plus, comme ça, il reste des traces de ce qui a été dis. D'un autre côté, si vous préférez que je réponde directement, il n'y a pas de problème, suffit de me le demander ! Je suis bien contente, en attendant, que ma fic continue de te plaire Espérons que ce soit encore le cas pour la suite…

**dragon rouge: **Merci beaucoup Dragon! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu me lis toujours, toi aussi T'es encouragement m'aident beaucoup ! bisous !

**aeryn88 : **Wééééééé ! T'adores ma fic? Wéééééééé ! Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ce genre de chose (larmes). Mais pourquoi tu t'es empêché de faire ta danse de joie ? Il faut laisser faire les pulsions ! Regarde, je danse moi ! Enfin … ; Hum ! Merci beaucoup pour la review en tout cas !

**lowrana : **Encore une qui aime…Je crois que je ne vais pas m'en remettre tellement je suis contente ! Et une Belge en plus ! (pas que j'aime pas les Français bien sûr ! Je les aime beaucoup pour être honnête ! Mais les Belges sont plus rares !) Par contre, pourquoi t'aimes pas la Belgique ? ; ; C'est triste…J'admet qu'on ce les gèle (je peux voir la neige de ma fenêtre au moment où je te parle), mais bon on s'y fait non ? Pour répondre à ta question, j'ai pas trop abîmé James, j'en ai encore besoin pour plus tard Bref ! Merci pour la review et moi aussi, je te dis (j'espère) à bientôt !

**panthere :** Aaaaah, merci d'être là à chaque chapitre, panthere ! Héhé, voui, elle est méchante ma fin, héhéhé…Pour ta question sur Peter, j'ai préféré mettre cette phrase là pour ajouter au grotesque de la situation (enfin, surtout au grotesque de Peter, mais bon…). Bisous bisous, donc !

**ma lune : **héhé, tu verras bieeeeeeen… la suite est là, bien qu'un tantinet en retard…En tout cas, merci beaucoup…( ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu sur msn…Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?)

**Orely : **Là, je suis très très très rouge ! (rouge) C'est vraiment trop gentil ! je suis contente que mon couple te plaise ! Pour être honnête, j'ai un peu peur qu'il ne soulève quelques discussions… ; Ce qu'il a déjà fait en fait ! Et donc, avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimes déjà comme ça, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Enfin, vraiment, ta review m'a fait très plaisir en général, une bouffée d'air frais ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'était pas si embrouillée que ça ta review gros bisous à toi !

**Fanli : **Et une deuxième de miss merci de me dire que j'ai le droit de demander des review Je me sens toujours un peu gênée de le faire…Lui dire la vérité ! Houlààà, vaut mieux pas ! donc, tu verras bien Encore bisous !

**Lu potter : **Merci beaucoup d'aimer ma fic, et tu auras la réponse à ta question en lisant ce qui suit

**Sahada : **héhé, merci de trouver ma fic intéressante Pour ce que tu me demandes, c'était prévu dès le départ, et là, j'y travaille ! Mais s'y c'est comme avec ma romance, ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps…Enfin faut voir…

**Moony : **Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! j'espère que tu ne serras pas déçu par la suite!

**Sophie : **Bon, je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à ta question, alors je ne vais pas recommencer par contre, je te dis encore merci de m'avoir lu et reviewer ! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis

**tchaye : **J'ai bien aimé la mise en page de ta review Et merci pour elle d'ailleurs ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer ma fic, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! Encore merci !

**sakura007 : **Haha…Hum…Kof. Je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire, et je m'en excuse… J'espère que ça ne t'a découragé à lire la suite…Sinon, le slash arrive ! Merci pour la review !

* * *

**Another brick is falling from me…**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **prise de conscience de l'un et prise de conscience de l'autre

* * *

Je regardais Rémus, Sirius, et Peter partir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue, avant de me tourner vers James. Ce dernier était en train de gober des mouches, son expression démontrant parfaitement qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de faire plus longtemps le point, je le pris par le bras, et l'obligeais à ce lever. Il émit une faible protestation tandis que je le tirais, le faisant presque courir à ma suite, vers un coin que je savais loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

James sembla finalement prendre pleinement conscience qu'il était conduit par un Serpentard, avec qui il était en guerre depuis sont arrivée, vers un endroit où personne ne l'entendrait si il criait. Il commença à s'agiter dans l'espoir de se défaire de ma poigne, mais je tins bon.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Je veux pas aller avec toi ! » il paraissait complètement désespéré, et le ton sanglotant qu'il avait me disait qu'il était au bord des larmes, malgré que je ne puisse pas vérifié, car je continuais mon chemin, droit devant moi, le cœur serré.

J'arrivais enfin à l'orée du bois, et m'en réjouis car j'avais dû mal à supporter les supplications de James.

Dès que je le lâchais, James se réunit en une petite boule et émit des petits sons déchirés, chacun d'eux me fendant le cœur un peu plus que le précédant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » réussit-il à articuler entre deux sanglots, faisant beaucoup d'effort pour cacher le tremblement de sa voix. Je ne dis rien et me contentais de le fixer. Il se sentit rougir sous le poids de mon regard incisif, et détourna les yeux. Je m'accroupis face à lui, et pris son menton entre deux doigts. Une petite pression le força à me regarder à nouveau. Des larmes brillaient sur ses joues, rougies par la honte de se montrer dans un tel état de détresse. Il essaya de se détourner à nouveau mais je l'interpellais doucement.

« James… » il renifla ; je soupirais. Je pris le parti d'y aller en douceur, et m'asseyais à ses côtés. Je remontais mes genoux, et posais ma tête dessus, tournée vers celui qui serait mon père, sauf si les évènements évoluaient encore de façon peut favorable à ma naissance. Mais le moment n'était pas à m'inquiéter pour mon avenir.

« N'as-tu pas quelque chose à me demander ? » murmurais-je, sans le quitter des yeux. Il renifla une fois de plus. Je sortis ma baguette et invoquais un mouchoir. Je lui tendis. Il le fixa un moment, hésitant à accepter mon aide, si infime soit-elle. Il le pris cependant, d'un geste légèrement saccadé.

Et contre toute attente, il se mit à sangloter bruyamment, comme je n'avais jamais entendu personne le faire.

Impulsivement, je le pris dans mes bras et traçais des ronds d'une main que j'espérais réconfortante, dans son dos. James s'était tendu au départ, mais at accepta ma présence assez vite, et il se mit à pleurer sur mon épaule. Petit à petit, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement. Arrivé à ce point, il s'éloigna de moi et me regarda à travers ses lunettes, mouillées par les larmes. Il baissa piteusement les yeux, et les retira, pour les nettoyer.

« Je suis pitoyable, hein ? » me demanda t'il, tâchant de paraître détaché. Je ne prit pas la peine de répondre sachant qu'il connaissait très bien la réponse à sa question. James soupira et remis ses lunettes, à présent dénuées de toute humidité. « Je ne te comprend pas… »

« Pardon ? » il me regarda de ses yeux bruns profonds.

« Je n'ai rien fait qui justifie que tu sois à côté de moi en cet instant, ni que tu m'aies prêté une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. C'est tout le contraire, depuis que tu as été sorti à Serpentard, je me suis toujours montré hostile à ton égard. Sans parler du fait que tu t'entendes avec…Lily… » James pris une grand inspiration, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de revenir. « Tu devrais me détester…Quelqu'un se serait comporté de le même manière avec moi que je l'ai fait avec toi, je le détesterais… Alors pourquoi ? » je le regardais sans rien dire, ne sachant quoi lui répondre.

Pensant sans doute que je n'avais pas l'intension de lui répondre, James s'adossa à l'arbre contre lequel nous étions assit, et continua sur sa lancée.

« Tu sais, j'était persuadé qu'une fois arrivé ici, tu m'aurais fait testé tout ton répertoire de sort depuis la première année… » un sourire auto-dérisoire flottait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il parlait.

« C'était bien mon attention au départ. » dis-je. Il tourna la tête vivement vers moi, l'air choqué. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et posais mon menton dans la paume de ma main. Il baissa légèrement la tête, me masquant ses yeux, mais pas le sourire qui avait fleurit sur son visage.

« Je l'aurais bien mérité… » finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

« Tu l'admets ! » demandais-je, sincèrement étonné. Il se redressa et rougit brusquement.

« Je-je n'ai pas envie de me justifier ! Surtout que je sais que tu te doutes des raisons de mes agissements. Je réagirais sans doute de la même manière à l'avenir, c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je te vois parle avec Lily… » il leva les yeux aux ciel, ses mains s'agitant, comme éprouvant le désir particulier de serrer un cou et de sentir des vertèbres craquer sous elles

« Et bien justement, c'est là ton problème ! » il me regarda sans comprendre. Etant donné qu'il était vraiment bouché, je décidais de lui faire comprendre simplement les choses. « Tu veux plaire à Lily, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh…Ben oui, ça me paraît évident. »

« Alors arrête de te montrer aussi stupide devant elle. »

« Quoi ! Mais je ne me montre pas stupide ! J'essaie toujours de lui plaire quand je la vois ! »

« Tu essaies de lui plaire ? Vraiment ? » fis-je d'un air méprisant. Le rouge de la colère monta aux joues de James, ne promettant rien de bon.

« Non mais tu me cherches là ! » répondit-il en se levant avec rage. « Je te parles gentiment et tout, et toi tu commences à me parler comme si j'étais de la merde !C'est quoi ton problème ! » je me levais à mon tour, bien que plus calmement, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Il y a que tu te gargarises devant elle, à chaque fois ! Et démontrer à Lily que tu es un sale gosse trop gâté, bouffi d'orgueil et arrogant au possible n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui PLAIRE ! » terminais-je en hurlant, la rancune que je lui portais malgré moi pour ses actions, remontant à la surface. James porta ses bras devant son visage en une attitude défensive, les yeux plissés par l'effort qu'il mettait à tenter d'ignorer mes vérités. « Quand vas-tu voir la vérité en face, James ?.. » dis-je plus doucement. Je levais une main, et exerçais une légère pression sur ses bras, juste assez que pour l'obliger à les baisser.

« Je-je ne peux pas… » dit-il en un souffle.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ce serait…Comme renier tout ce que je suis, ainsi que mon éducation…Tout serait remis en question, tout. Ni moi, ni mon père ne le supporterions… »

« Ton père ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ? » James leva ses yeux, jusqu'à rencontrer les miens.

« Il m'a tout enseigné. Il dit que je suis sa plus grande réussite, et jamais je ne me permettrais d'être une source de honte pour lui. » l'expression de James se durcit un peu alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

« Et pour lui c'est une honte que d'être une personne tolérante ! Car c'est du racisme que vous faites subir aux Serpentard et à tout être considérés comme issues des ténèbres !» James recula d'un pas, à l'expression de mon visage.

« Je suis né dans une famille de sang pur, qui a toujours clamé son appartenance à la lumière et sa haine pour la magie noire ainsi qu'à tout ce qui s'y rapporte ! Je ne peux pas ruiner tout cela juste à cause d'une stupide prise de conscience ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ! »

« Donc, tu as conscience de la situation… » remarquai-je. James eu l'expression d'une souris prise au piège. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, semblant chercher une sortie, me jeta un œil une dernière fois, avant de courir comme un dératé vers le village. Je ne pris pas la peine de le rattraper, préférant réfléchir sur les conséquences qu'auraient notre face à face…

Bon, il était clair qu'il n'était pas totalement dupe de son comportement…Mais manifestement, quelque chose l'empêchait d'agir en conséquence, et ce quelque chose était son père (donc mon grand-père, soit dis en passant). Il n'y avais rien que je pouvais faire dans l'immédiat, mais je pouvais tout de même espérer une amélioration de James, au moins envers Lily.

Je m'époussetais les fesses, qui étaient couvertes de terre, et repartis distraitement vers Poudlard, perdu dans mes pensées.

Aux portes de l'école, Lily m'attendait l'air impatiente. Elle me sauta littéralement dessus dès que j'entrais dans son champ de vision.

« Harry ! J'ai vu trois des Maraudeurs rentrer sans James avec une tête jusque par terre, suivit de James une heure plus tard -Je te dis pas sa tête à lui !-Vu que je suis sûre que c'est vers eux que tu es partit retrouver, j'ose imaginer que tu as une idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ! Raconte ! » elle m'empoigna par le col, les yeux brillant de curiosité. Je n'allais pas réussir à me sortir de là sans cracher le morceau, c'était clair. Autant lui répondre, dans ce cas, quelque chose qui nous satisfera tous deux, à savoir ne presque rien dire pour ma part, et assez que pour épancher la curiosité de Lily. Je lui fis le sourire le plus crédible possible. Elle me lâcha.

« Pour être honnête avec toi Lily, lorsque je suis retourné près d'eux, James n'allais pas bien. Je me suis donc simplement chargé de lui, tandis que les autres retournaient à Poudlard pour faire quelque chose…Je n'ai pas très bien compris quoi, mais bon. »

« Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu t'es gentiment porté volontaire pour tenir compagnie à un James agonisant, qui soit dis en passant, à été ton tortionnaire attitré depuis le début de l'année ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober une histoire pareille ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que _toi_ tu ne peux pas le sentir, et que _tu_ considères que ça devrait être la cas pour moi aussi, que ça va forcément fonctionner ainsi ! J'admet ne pas du tout apprécier le comportement de James, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais tout de suite le voir comme une brute sanguinaire ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !...Tout bien réfléchit, vous vous ressemblez tout les deux…Vous avez des tas de préjugé et vous n'essayez pas de voir au-delà. »

« Comment oses-tu me comparer avec ce gamin arrogant et autosuffisant ! Et je ne vois franchement pas en quoi je suis comme ça ! » dit Lily, les joues un peu rouge.

« Tu n'as jamais essayé de voir plus loin que ce que James te montrait. T'es-tu jamais dis qu'il n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés ? » sa bouche devint une fine ligne blanche, rendant son joli visage à la limite du repoussant. Je la regardais d'un air désolé, me disant qu'il n'y avait que James pour la faire réagir aussi violement. Evidement, elle ne serait pas comme ça maintenant si je ne l'avais pas provoquée…

« Où essaies-tu d'en venir ! Si c'est me vexer que tu cherches, c'est très réussit ! Bravo ! » je secouais la tête, me traitant d'idiot intérieurement de l'avoir attaquée de front ainsi.

« Laisse tomber Lily…On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux, mais seulement quand tu-on aura la tête froide, d'accord ? » je me pressais de dire on au lieu de tu, lorsque je vis le regard assassin de Lily. Ils disaient clairement : 'traite moi d'hystérique en plus, te gènes pas !'

Je l'esquivais adroitement, pour finalement rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Je bifurquais alors pour retourner au dortoir des Serpentard. J'avais bien envie d'aller plutôt à celui des Gryffondor, car j'étais curieux de savoir comment ça ce passait du côté des Maraudeurs, et aussi, il me fallais l'avouer, parce que je n'avais absolument rien compris au comportement de Sirius. J'avais beau chercher dans tout ce que j'avais bien pu faire, ou bien pu dire, je ne voyais pas ce que avait pousser Sirius à m'ignorer aussi hostilement.

Le cœur un peu lourd, je traversais la salle commune, mais ne m'attardais pas, préférant rejoindre mon lit et Svayam. Le phénix m'accueillit avec joie, et je fini par m'endormir à son contact chaud et rassurant (moyennant un combat pour la possession du coussin, cela va de soi…)

Je me fis réveiller quelques heures après par Thomas et Angus, qui me regardaient, la tête seulement visible passée, à travers les rideaux de mon lit. Je sursautais monstrueusement à cette vue.

« Yeeeeerk ! » d'un bond, les yeux complètement écarquillés mais ne voyant pas grand-chose, vu que mes lunettes étaient placée de manière tordue sur mon nez, je cognais mon dos à un des piliers de mon lit en voulant reculer. Je me le massais douloureusement, en remettant mes lunettes correctement. Lorsque je levais la tête, je fis face à un Angus mort plier de rire, et un Thomas un peu moins inexpressif que d'habitude, même si l'expression qu'il abhorrait maintenant ne me plaisait pas franchement. Il se foutait intérieurement royalement de moi…Je croisais les bras et boudais.

« Il est l'heure de manger… » me fit Thomas. Il regarda Angus, et je lui trouvais un air bizarre et indescriptible. Evidemment, je n'avais aucun talent lorsqu'il s'agissait de le comprendre…Angus finit enfin par se calmer.

« Pff, c'était impayable ! »

« Sale gosse. » persiflais-je, ce qui n'eu comme résultat qu'un sourire encore plus large de la part d'Angus.

« Je vais y aller…J'ai quelque chose à faire avant de manger… » il détourna les yeux de nous, alors que nous le regardions, et tripota nerveusement quelque chose à travers son pull. Il tourna les talons brusquement, et fila vers la sortie.

« C'était quoi ça ? » me demanda Angus.

« Je sais pas…T'as vu ? Il tripotait un truc à travers ses vêtements…Je me demande si c'est ce que j'ai vu qu'il tenait hier soir… »

« Il s'est passé un quelque chose avec Thomas hier ? » fit Angus, brusquement très intéressé. Je haussais un sourcil devant tant d'enthousiasme, et il rougit un peu. Je laissais passer…

« Hum…Pour te résumer, je l'ai aperçus rentrant à une heure tardive, avec un comportement des plus suspects…Et je me suis fait capter ! » je ris, un peu honteux « et il avait l'air de penser que je le surveillais… »

« Huuuuuum… » il posa sa tête dans ses mains, franchement vautré sur mon lit, maintenant. Il l'avait totalement annexé et avait l'air de s'y sentir comme chez lui. Faisant fis de ma résolution de ne pas l'asticoter, je me rapprochais de lui, et le regardais d'un air entendu.

« Dis-moi, Angus…Tu as l'air très concerné par Thomas, pas vrai ? » ni une ni deux, gros fard d'Angus au menu ! Je ricanais ; il me fila un coup dans les côtes. « Mais quoiiiii ? »

« Tu te fiches de moi ! »

« Mais pas du tout, quelle idée !…Alors ?»

« Alors quoi ! » me répondit-il, buté.

« Alors, c'est vrai ! » je m'agitais sur place, en proie à une curiosité dévastatrice. Il rougit de plus belle et se mit lui aussi à gigoter.

« Mouuui… » me dit-il, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Ben voilà ! Et lui ? Il le sait ? » son sourire s'évanouit instantanément, et son regard se fit lointain et triste. Je me sentis quelques remords à avoir mis cette histoire sur le tapis. Je lui passais nerveusement un bras autour des épaules.

« Non…Tu as eu en avant goût du caractère de Thomas depuis ton arrivée, et tu n'as sans doute pas manqué de voir qu'il n'était pas très social…J'ai déjà essayé de l'approcher, mais je me suis à chaque fois heurté à un mur…Alors j'ai beau être patient, je commence un peu à désespérer… »

« Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » demandais-je. Il haussa les épaules, répercutant le geste à travers les miennes.

« Déjà essayé. Ça n'a pas marché…A croire que je suis complètement obsédé par lui…Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? » je secouais négativement la tête « C'est que je ne sais même pas ce que je lui trouve…Comme je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. Qui sait si tu ne vas pas aller le crier sur tous les toits ? » il me regarda comme attendant que je confirme ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Ça restera entre nous, c'est juré. Et je t'aiderais même, si c'est possible. » un faible sourire éclaira son visage.

« Merci…Pff ! Je me sens ridicule ! Me mettre dans des états pareils, ça ne me ressemble pas ! Je suis désolé, Harry…Tu n'avais sans doute pas envie d'avoir affaire à mes états d'âme. »

« Faut pas ! C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à me faire des confidences ! C'est moi qui devrais te faire mes excuses ! » je me mis debout, devant lui, et le regardais. Il me regarda lui aussi, et se leva.

« …On va manger ? » un sourire, et tout était dit. On partit donc manger un bout, le souper n'attendant plus que nous.

La grande salle était déjà bien remplie lorsque nous sommes arrivés et les plats de nourritures étaient déjà apparus. Je m'assis à une place libre à la table des Serpentard, tandis que Angus faisait de même, en face de moi. Il commença à me parler de choses et d'autres, alors que je me servais en rôtis et que je buvais de l'eau. Mais mon attention fut vite détournée lorsque je vis entrer les Maraudeurs. James avait l'air vaguement mal à l'aise, Rémus avait plutôt l'air réprobateur et je ne pris pas le temps de me préoccuper à déchiffrer l'expression de Peter, car Sirius entrait enfin, une fille pendue à son bras.

Je les regardais évoluer jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, où, une fois tous assis, la fille manqua renverser Sirius lorsqu'elle se jeta à son cou pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Au lieu de la repousser comme je l'espérais, il l'attira plus près et approfondit consciencieusement le baiser.

Une rage inexplicable et sans nom me pris, et le verre que je tenais alors dans ma main vola en éclats, ainsi que tout ce qui était relativement facile à briser, sur un rayon de deux mètres. Mon œil gauche me fit brutalement mal, et je plaquais la main dessus. Des cris fusèrent autour de moi. La panique monta en moi, et je pris mes jambes à mon cou, sortant à toute allure hors de la grande salle.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce fichu œil ! Ca ne lui avait donc pas suffit de prendre la même couleur que Voldemort, il lui fallait en plus me faire souffrir le martyr ?

Je m'effondrais contre une armure du couloir, et respirais par saccade. J'appuyais comme un demeuré sur mon œil, la douleur commençant à ce rependre doucement, me donnant terriblement mal au crâne.

Mon épaule s'enfonça dans l'armure comme dans du beurre, m'arrachant un cri, et me forçant lever la tête. Je m'arrachais à l'armure et la regardais d'un air sidéré. Elle fondait…Comme du chocolat devant un radiateur ! **(1)** Je regardais mon épaule, qui était collante de métal. Je retirais ma robe de sorcier le plus rapidement possible compte tenu du fait que je ne tenais pas à rester longtemps sans appuyer sur mon œil. Le métal était pratiquement retourné à l'état solide lorsque je me débarrassais du vêtement. Je m'appuyais lourdement sur le mur et me laissais glisser, parfaitement conscient de l'armure qui retournait peu à peu à sa forme première, c'est-à-dire, un informe tas de métal.

Je mis à respirer profondément, tout en me flagellant mentalement. On n'avait pas idée de se mettre dans des états pareils ! En plus, je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi j'avais réagit comme ça, aussi excessivement, rien qu'à la vue de Sirius avec une fille. C'est peut-être parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il me râlait dessus…Non, ça n'avait aucun sens…Parce que dans ce cas, c'est le voir qui m'aurait mis dans cette état, rien à voir avec la fille, et là, je sentais bien qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. J'appuyais ma tête contre la surface rugueuse mais froide du mur.

« Mr. Lainsky ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ! » je reconnu la voix de Dumbledore avant même de le voir. Les mots qu'il allait prononcer ensuite moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'il vit ce que j'avais fait de l'armure.

« Ca va…C'est en train de passer. Je suis désolé pour l'armure, monsieur… »

« Ce n'est rien. » il se pencha vers moi pour m'aider à me relever, tout en remettant à neuf l'armure d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Elle garda cependant un aspect cabossé et oxydé, et Dumbledore resta à l'observer un moment, les sourcils froncés, alors que je me levais péniblement. « Voulez-vous aller à l'infirmerie ? »

« NON ! Euh, je veux dire, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais déjà beaucoup mieux. » je lui fis un faible sourire, priant intérieurement qu'il laisse tomber.

« Très bien…Sachez seulement que si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, ma porte vous est toujours ouverte. » et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses sous-entendus ! Il y avait franchement peu de chance pour que je me rende à ce piège à rats ! J'ai déjà donné, merci. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais s'immiscer dans ma vie, ça m'a déjà coûté trop cher…Ce Dumbledore-ci n'est pas encore responsable, mais je ne doute pas qu'il irait lui aussi fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas.

« Je m'en rappellerais…Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vais retourner manger. » il s'écarta de moi, pour me laisse passer, et me suivit. A la grande salle, il continua tout droit, vers la table des professeur et moi, j'allais rejoindre ma table…Depuis quand la table des Serpentard était MA table ! Pas le temps de me poser plus longtemps la question, on me tira vigoureusement par le bras, m'envoyant la tête la première dans un plat de nouilles.

Je toussais pour dégager mes voies respiratoires de toutes présence de nouilles et Thomas m'aida à m'asseoir sans m'interrompre.

« C'était quoi ce délire ! » me demanda Angus avec tact.

« Je ne sais pas, et parle moins fort : j'ai la tête comme un seau ! » il fit une moue contrariée et retourna à son assiette, sans me quitter des yeux. Il se pencha néanmoins vers moi, lorsqu'il vit que je n'étais plus le centre d'attention de toute la table.

« Harry ? » m'appela t'il.

« Hmmmm… ? » répondis-je, concentré sur mon repas. Mine de rien, j'étais affamé ! Angus me fila un coup de coude pour que je lui porte plus d'attention. Je grognais, vaguement ennuyé, le sang me battant toujours un peu aux tempes. « Quoi ! Je mange ! »

« Mais vraiment ! T'es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? » Angus croisa les bras et me fusilla du regard. Evidemment, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, et je me sentis un peu honteux de rejeter ma frustration ainsi sur lui.

« Hum, désolé…Je vais t'écoute, c'est promis. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? » il se rapprocha un peu de moi, regardant à droit et à gauche, cherchant manifestement quelqu'un, et se permis de se retourner vers moi, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas -ou plus- dans les environs.

« J'ai un peu observé Thomas- »

« Tiens donc… » le coupais-je d'un ton suave. Il rougit.

« Harry ! Je te parlais sérieusement ! »

« Pardon. Donc, tu l'observais… » continuais-je avec un air de tout savoir.

« Harry… » m'avertit-il. Je décidais d'arrêter là, histoire de ne pas pousser le bouchons trop loin, et lui fis signe de poursuivre, un air sérieux plaqué sur le visage. Satisfait, Angus poursuivit. « Je disais donc que je l'avais un peu observé pendant le repas, et j'ai pu remarqué qu'il tripotait de façon obsessive quelque chose sous son pull, comme tu l'avais dis. »

« Hahaaa ! Tu as pu voir de quoi il s'agissait ? » m'enquis-je, curieux. Angus soupira, manifestement déçu de ne pas pouvoir me répondre.

« Malheureusement non…Mais il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose de ce truc, tu vois…Comme si ça allait exploser ou quelque chose du genre. Si c'est le cas, c'est sûrement pour bientôt, à mon avis. »

« Si tu le dis, ça dois être vrai ! Après tout, tu es sans doute devenu un pro en matière de décryptage de Thomas. »

« Oui, mais…Hé ! Harry !...J'aurais jamais dû te le dire, vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de me charrier depuis. »

« Dis pas ça ! Je suis vraiment content que tu me l'aies dis ! Ca me donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important… » je pris une fourchette de carottes, pour me donner contenance. Si j'en croyais l'expression d'Angus, j'avais vu juste en disant ça pour le rassurer sur mes intentions.

« Oui, bon. Sinon, toi, il y a quelqu'un qui te plais ? Je sais que t'es pas là depuis longtemps, mais tu as peut-être déjà trouver ! Evans peut-être ? » je crachais le résidu de carottes qui subsistait jusqu'alors dans ma bouche, faisant grimacer de dégoût la Serpentard qui avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir juste en face de moi. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et repris une fourchette de carottes.

« Angus, ne soit pas stupide, s'il te plait ! Il n'y a rien de tout cela entre elle et moi, et je ne suis pas intéressé ! En plus, j'imagine même pas ce que me ferait Potter si j'avais de telles vues sur elle...Déjà qu'en lui jurant mordicus que ce n'est pas le cas, il devient furibard, alors si c'était vrai… » j'avalais de façon fort audible mes carottes. Je n'avais plus très faim tout à coup…Je poussais du plat de la main mon assiette, soupirais et, jurant ma perte, regardais dans la direction de la table des Gryffondor. Je voyais clairement d'ici, avec un goût amer dans la bouche, Sirius flirter outrageusement avec cette cruche vulgaire ! Je commençais à torturer, à l'aide de ma fourchette, la tranche de rôtis innocente, qui gisait jusqu'alors dans mon assiette, que j'avais de nouveau tirer vers moi dans le seul but de me passer les nerfs. Je captais assez rapidement les regards qui disaient franchement qu'on s'inquiétait pour ma santé mentale, et cessais ma séance de torture.

« Ben mon vieux…On peut savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ? » demanda Angus, un sourcil levé. Hum…Peut-être qu'en parler pourrait m'aider, qui sait ?

« Tu as fini de manger ? »

« Euh, pas tout à fait…Mais je peux prendre ce petit pain avec moi et le manger tandis que tu m'expliques tout ce que tu veux ! » s'empressa t'il d'ajouter quand il vit mon agacement.

« Parfait ! » je me levais de table, suivit de près par Angus.

Le pauvre…Je le regardais me suivre dans le couloir, en train de manger d'un air pitoyable son petit pain. Je le pris par le coude, affichant un petit sourire. Je pointais du doigt son maigre repas.

« Ecoute, je m'en veux un peu de t'empêcher d'avoir un repas complet. Ca te dirait de te rendre aux cuisines, que tu aies au repas décent et qu'on ce partage un dessert ? » son visage s'illumina, ne me faisant pas regretter ma proposition, et il goba d'un coup son petit pain, qu'il devait sans doute manger lentement auparavant histoire de le savourer.

Je profitais du trajet pour lui expliquer en détail mon problème, qui tournait essentiellement autour de Sirius. Angus m'écouta avec un silence parfait et concentré. Je lui en fus très reconnaissant. Presque arrivé à la cuisine, il me dit qu'il me dirait ce qu'il en pensait devant une bonne assiette de nourriture. J'acquiesçais.

Au dernier tournant avant que le tableau des cuisines ne soit visible, nous attendîmes des voix. J'arrêtais Angus net d'une main. Il me semblait avoir reconnu la voix, et si mes soupçons étaient bons, je ne cracherais sur l'idée d'espionner la conversation qui avait lieu. Angus et moi nous nous plaçâmes de telle façon de pouvoir observer tous deux, sans être vu en retour par notre cible.

Au milieu du couloir ce tenait Sirius et Rémus. Je me demandais à part moi comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver ici plus vite que nous, alors que nous étions sortis de la salle plus tôt qu'eux. Ils avaient sans doute emprunté un passage secret ou deux…Je reportais mon attention sur Sirius et Rémus. A première vue, ce dernier était en train de faire la moral à Sirius, si j'en jugeais par leur expressions respectives, qui était pour l'un de la désapprobation, et pour l'autre de l'embarras camouflé par de l'ennui ( à en croire mon expérience avec le Sirius de mon époque).

« Je t'ai dis que non, Sirius, nous n'allons pas faire de fête dans notre dortoir avec les filles de notre années ! » s'énerva Rémus en tapant du pied à terre.

« Mais Rémuuuuus !Comment veux-tu que je me trouve une copine si je ne fais rien ! » mon cœur se pinça un peu lorsque j'entendis la réponse de Sirius.

« …Tu es bizarre depuis hier…D'abords cette fille de troisième que tu as dragué à la sauvette dans le couloir avant d'aller manger, et que tu as bécoté sans vergogne devant tout le monde , puis cette histoire de fête qui ne va nous apporté que des ennuis avec Mc Gonagall…Tout ça sans parler que tu as ignoré Harry toute la journée, alors que d'habitude, tu lui tournes autour dès que tu peux, et que tu nous bassines les oreilles avec lui lorsque ce n'est pas le cas! »

« Ne me parle pas d'Harry ! » s'emporta Sirius. Mais qu'avais-je bien pus lui faire !

« …Sirius ? » s'enquit Rémus, un peu inquiet. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il demande à Sirius pourquoi il agissait comme ça, histoire que moi aussi je sois au courant.

« … » pas de réponse de Sirius. Zut ! Vas-y Rémus, attaque !

« Sirius…Si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? » dit Rémus d'une voix douce. Je l'enviais de savoir prendre un ton pareil. Personne ne saurait résister à une voie aussi concernée! D'ailleurs, ça marchait sur Sirius, qui commença à s'agiter et à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur, en proie à un débat intérieur : dire ou ne pas dire ?

« Ooooh Rémus ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! » uh ?

« Uh ? » on était sur la même longueur d'onde là, Rémus et moi.

« Je veux dire, j'aime les filles, on est d'accord ? » continua Sirius sans se soucier de voir si Rémus suivait ou pas.

« Je suppose… » répondit prudemment Rémus.

« Alors pourquoi, mais pourquoi, je me sens attiré par Harry ! Je veux mourir…» Sirius sembla se dégonfler d'un coup et regarda avec des yeux de cocker son ami. Moi, je menaçais de m'évanouir sur place.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Sirius. Mais c'est clair qu'il te plait. Mais alors, pourquoi tu lui râles dessus ? » Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Je lui râlais dessus au début parce que j'avais vu cette idiote de Sydney pendue à son bras ! Ensuite, c'est juste parce que j'ai réalisé ce que cela impliquait d'être jaloux d'une fille, dans ce cas-ci. J'ai paniqué. Et là, j'essaye péniblement de me prouver à moi-même, que non, je ne suis pas attiré par un garçon ! » il se prit la tête dans les main et entreprit de se tirer les cheveux, comme pour extraire cette idée de ses pensées.

« Mais c'est ridicule ! » il tapa sur une des mains de Sirius pour lui faire lâcher prise sur ses cheveux « Franchement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu essaies de te convaincre et pourquoi ! Harry est plutôt beau, gentil à sa façon, bon peut-être que le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard ne t'aideras pas du côté Jamesien de la population, mais le reste des Gryffondor n'a jamais autant apprécié un Serpentard de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ! »

« Faut dire que c'est le seul Serpentard qui ne donne pas envie au Gryffondor de l'écarteler sur place, et vice versa… »

« Exactement ! Alors, on oublie cette histoire de fête ? » demanda Rémus plein d'espoir.

« Hum…Je suppose que oui…Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour Harry ? » je pouvais sentir la tension qui habitait Sirius au ton tendu de sa voix. Je me posais la même question que Sirius : qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je savais que je ne le laissais pas indifférent, et je pensais ne pas me tromper en disant que la réciproque était vraie…Mais de là à aimer celui qui serait mon parrain ? D'un autre côté, on n'était pas lié par le sang, et ici, il n'était même pas encore mon parrain…Sincèrement, je ne comprenais plus rien. La voix de Rémus me sortit de mes pensées.

« Je pense que lui en parler serait la meilleur solution, tu ne crois pas ? » répondit gentiment Rémus en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Je…J'ai la trouille, mais je suppose que tu as raison… » Sirius tripotais nerveusement ses doigts tandis qu'il parlait

« Comme toujours ! » dit Rémus sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Ca eu le don de faire sourire Sirius, et de le détendre un peu. « On va à la tour rejoindre les autres ? »

« Je te suis ! » fit Sirius, regagnant un peu de son énergie qui le caractérise.

Je les regardais s'éloigner, un tourbillon de questions tournant et retournant dans ma tête, réveillant mon mal de crâne.

« Héhéhé ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venu ! Cette conversation était croustillante à souhait ! En plus, elle va sûrement t'aider à répondre à tes questions, pas vrai Harry ? Il m'ont un peu coupé dans mon élan, seulement…J'étais sensé te faire part de mes conclusions, mais mes révélations vont sans doute perdre de leur impact avec ce que l'on vient d'entendre. Je t'aiderais quand même à faire ton introspection intérieure, en tout cas ! » il me tira par la manche en direction des cuisines, et chatouilla la poire.

Les Elfes de maison se précipitèrent à notre rencontre, impatient de nous être utile, me mettant, comme d'habitude, un peu dans l'embarras. Angus, ne se formalisa pas du tout, lui, au contraire, et demanda à avoir de quoi manger. Les Elfes s'exécutèrent immédiatement et revinrent bientôt avoir un plateau couvert de victuailles. Je m'attendais presque à devoir avoir affaire à l'affection débordante de Dobby, jusqu'à ce que je rappelle qu'il était sans doute plutôt chez les Malefoy.

« Au fait, Harry ? » commença Angus entre deux bouchées « Comment est-ce que tu savais où se trouvaient les cuisines ? Il m'a fallut deux ans, à moi… » aïe, pas pensé à ça !

« Heu, ben, je ne le savais pas. Je me suis contenté de te suivre… » fis-je du ton le plus convainquant possible. Angus haussa un sourcil septique, mais ne poussa pas plus loin le sujet.

« Ouais…Sinon, pour Black, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Je suppose que je vais attendre qu'il vienne m'en parler avant quoi que ce soit d'autre… » je pris un grain de raisin et jouais un peu avec avant de l'enfourner.

« Heu, Harry, je voudrais pas te contrarier, mais… Il va sûrement te faire une déclaration enflammée ! Tu ne crois qu'il faudrait peut-être déjà réfléchir à ta réponse ? » je rougis à la pensée de Sirius me faisant une déclaration. « Harry, tu souris comme un idiot là… » j'aplatit ma main sur ma bouche pour camoufler le sourire, honteux.

« C'est même pas vrai ! Je souris pas comme un idiot ! »

« Si tu le dis… Bon, et pour Black, Harry ! Réfléchis-y…Moi, si j'étais toi, je dirais oui. Il est évident qu'il te plait. D'ailleurs, je serais près à parier que c'est à cause de lui que tu as pété un câble à la grande salle…J'ai raison? » il me fit un sourire goguenard, qui me fis rougir des pieds à la racine. On voyait bien qu'il ne m'avait posé cette question que pour la forme, car il était manifestement certain de ce qu'il avançait, et avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ma réaction. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il avait raison sur le point. Je devais donner une réponse à Sirius (dans le cas où il viendrait vraiment me voir) et par conséquent, savoir ce que j'allais lui répondre. Je me promis que d'ici le lendemain, je saurais quoi dire à Sirius, même si pour le moment, je n'en avais aucune idée.

* * *

**(1) **Expérience vécue par l'auteure…Je devais avoir 7 ans, et je n'ai pas réfléchit lorsque j'ai mis mon st Nicolas géant en chocolat sur une table basse, qui elle, était contre le radiateur…Dure perte que celle-ci…M'en rappellerais toute ma vie.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **Je vais pas dire grand-chose, ici, pour une fois, car je suis épuisée…En plus les cours recommence demain…J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous a plus, et que vous me donnerez vos avis dessus ! Gros bisous à tous ! 


	13. Lune et Enfin

**Auteure: **Kitsune no Yami

**Couple:** Ça… Ça y est ! J'en reviens pas… ; ; Ça faisait super longtemps que je voulais en arriver là ! Et finalement, au bout de treize chapitres de patience, nous y voici (taratataaaaam) ! J'annonce donc: Sirius/Harry!

**Summary:** Harry entre en sixième année. Après avoir passé un mois à culpabiliser, il se prendra en main et s'entraînera du mieux qu'il pourra. Seulement, Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Harry pour tomber à nouveau dans les problèmes. Time travel fic. Yaoi en perspective.

**Disclaimer**: je commence un peu à saturer, avec cette partie…Dites, est-ce que quelqu'un serait content que Harry Potter m'appartienne ?

**Blabla de l'auteure**: Et voilà la suite, que tout le monde attendait avec impatience (même si je suis toujours surprise d'apprendre qu'il y ai encore des gens qui suivent ma fic ;) ! Je voulais le finir avant que les examens commencent, et c'est chose faite. C'est dingue tout le boulot que j'ai à faire…C'est horrible ! On sent que c'est la fin de la fin de l'école ! Plus que un mois à tenir, et j'en ai fini avec les secondaires…J'attends ce moment depuis que j'y suis entrée ! Enfin, faut déjà que je parvienne à en sortir, d'abord, même si je ne pense pas que je vais doubler. C'est même pratiquement impossible, mais par contre j'écoperais peut-être d'un examen de repêche en Math et en Physique, matière où je ne brille pas vraiment (euphémisme)... Faut dire que j'ai bien quelques lacunes en math (pour ne pas citer les tables de multiplications que je n'ai jamais appris, et n'ai toujours pas l'intention d'apprendre). Bon, je vais arrêter de vous soûler, et vais vous laisser lire la fic en paix

**Réponse aux reviews :** bon, je sais qu'on ne peut plus utiliser cette partie. Donc, je voulais juste dire que je n'étais pas encore tout à fait habituée à utiliser la nouvelle technique pour répondre, et que si je n'avais pas répondu à votre review (ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas, si tout s'est bien passé) et bien je m'en excuse sincèrement, c'était vraiment pas fait exprès, vu que j'adore tout simplement vos reviews. Voilà, c'est tout. Si jamais Quelqu'un tient absolument à m'écrire une review, mais qu'il veut garder son anonymat, je comprendrai parfaitement, et lui répondrai quand même par ici.

* * *

**Another brick is falling from me…**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **Lune et Enfin

* * *

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la classe de DCFM, soupirant à tout va. Je serais dans mon poing mon plumier, en une tentative aussi désespérée qu'inutile pour tromper la tension et l'énervement qui m'habitaient. 

Trois jours…

Trois jours maintenant que j'avais surpris LA discussion entre Sirius et Rémus ! Et rien ! Que dalle ; il n'était toujours pas venu me parler ! Au contraire, il m'évitait très consciencieusement, et à l'heure qu'il était, il était assis au premier rang - ce qu'il ne faisait jamais pour pouvoir mettre au point quelques blagues à l'abri du regard du prof - dans le but évident de ne pas avoir à supporter ma présence absolument insoutenable… Bon Dieu ! C'était pas comme si je l'avais harcelé de questions, depuis que môsieur avait fait son jaloux à cause de cette abrutie de Sydney ! Pourtant, j'aurais pu, vu son attitude plus qu'injustifiée.

J'arrachai mon regard de la fenêtre, et le posai sur le dos de Sirius, qui commença à s'agiter un peu sur sa chaise. Sentant peut-être la pression que j'exerçais sur sa nuque, que j'imaginais forer de mon regard, Sirius passa une main moite, en un geste maladroit et embarrassé, à l'emplacement même que je fixais. Je ricanai méchamment. Ben oui, la patience n'avait jamais été mon fort, et l'attente que me faisait subir Sirius me rendait mesquin.

Finalement lassé de regarder Sirius gigoter sur place, je soupirai à nouveau, me tournai à nouveau vers l'extérieur, et attendis que l'heure passe.

Je remarquai en sortant – enfin - de la classe, que Rémus n'était absolument nulle part, et qu'à y bien réfléchir, je ne l'avais plus vu depuis que j'avais surpris sa discussion avec Sirius devant les cuisines. Mais complètement obnubilé par Sirius et sa bêtise naturelle, je n'avais même pas porté attention à la disparition du jeune homme. Je rougis, tellement je me sentais honteux. Je chopai donc un James, très gêné – mais qu'est-ce que je leur avais fait à tous ! - par la manche, juste au moment où il allait lui aussi sortir, et lui demandai où était passé Rémus.

« Rémus ? Il est, euh, allé… Euh… Chez sa grand-tante qui est malade ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, je dois aller en cours ! » et hop, plus de James. Mon futur père était passé maître dans l'art de me fuir. Quel talent inestimable… C'était irritant. Enfin, soit. Maintenant, je savais où était Rémus, et je décidai que comme je n'avais pas cours à cette heure-ci, le moment était tout désigné pour aller rendre une petite visite à Rémus, à l'infirmerie.

Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour me retrouver devant les portes peu engageantes de l'infirmerie. Je pris une bouffée d'air pour me donner le courage de me jeter dans l'antre du démon. J'arrêtai cependant mon geste, au moment-même où j'allais tourner la poignée.

Je m'apprêtai à embarrasser inutilement Rémus, là… Comment allais-je justifier le fait que je le savais à l'infirmerie, alors que James m'avait dit qu'il était parti retrouver sa grand-tante malade ? Je me ravisai donc, et fis demi-tour. Au lieu d'aller à l'infirmerie, j'irais faire un tour dehors, voilà tout.

Une fois dehors, je m'assis sur un des bancs de pierre qui longe le lac. Je sortis de mon sac mon agenda, où, en tout cas chez les sorciers, en plus de la date, il y avait aussi les phases de la Lune. Je tournai les pages jusqu'à tomber sur celle d'aujourd'hui. Je ruminai un instant à la vue de tous les devoirs qui m'attendaient, puis regardai finalement ce pour quoi j'avais sortis mon journal, à la base. Ah. C'était pour ce soir. Pauvre Rémus… Mais contrairement à ce qui se passait à mon époque, Rémus avait ses amis pour l'accompagner tout au long de ses transformations. Je me sentis peu mieux à cette idée, car j'avais toujours beaucoup compati au sort de Rémus, et toujours souhaité lui tenir compagnie dans ce genre d'occasions… Mais. Attendez voir… Je pouvais ! J'étais un animagus maintenant ! J'allais y aller ce soir, c'était décidé. Sous ma forme de panthère ailée, il valait mieux, dans la mesure où un serpent ne serait sans doute pas très bien accueilli par les Maraudeurs, et aussi parce que je ne contrôlais pas encore totalement cette forme, et que je risquais de péter un plomb, envahi par des instincts pas forcément en accord avec mes intentions (comme manger un rat par exemple… Quoique…). La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours arrêta là mes réflexions, et je me levai paresseusement. Je m'étirai tout en baillant, et décidai qu'une petite sieste après le souper serait une bonne idée, surtout si je devais rester éveillé toute la nuit.

Je repris mon sac, qui reposait toujours sur le banc, et je me mis en route vers le château, en me traînant voluptueusement le long du chemin, profitant des derniers rayons du soleil.

Je retournai aux cachots déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre, puis repartis dans le sens contraire pour aller manger. Je croisais Angus en chemin, qui se mit à me parler de Thomas, habitude qu'il avait réussi à prendre en seulement trois jours, parlant principalement de la chose mystérieuse que Thomas transportait sous son pull – où lui-même aimerait bien être. Je me posais moi-même la question, mais j'avais été bien trop occupé à pester contre Sirius pour y porter réellement beaucoup d'attention. Nous dînâmes donc en discutant toujours de ce sujet, jetant fréquemment des coups d'oeil en direction de Thomas, en gloussant bêtement (et en devenant tout rouge pour Angus) quand notre pauvre victime nous voyait faire et y répondait par un regard très noir.

Je laissai Angus seul, à la fin du repas, en lui expliquant que la journée m'avait fatiguée et que je comptais me coucher tôt. Il me fit signe qu'il avait compris et me dit gentiment bonne nuit. Je fus pris d'un élan d'amitié et je ressentis l'envie de tout, tout, lui raconter, mais je la réprimai vite, lorsque je me rappelai de ce que cela impliquerait. Un peu triste, j'allai me coucher, sans oublier de mettre mon réveil sous mon oreiller, de façon à être le seul à l'entendre.

Vers minuit, je me levai, avec un goût de trop peu. J'avais encore sommeil, mais je m'obligeai tout de même à me préparer à sortir. C'est alors que je remarquai que les rideaux du lit de Rogue n'étaient pas tirés, laissant voir un lit aux draps impeccablement faits. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer. C'était pendant laquelle de leur année que Sirius avait tenté – même si ça avait surtout été le côté écervelé de Sirius qui avait parlé à ce moment-là - de tuer Rogue ?

J'enfilai mon manteau en urgence, mis ma cape d'invisibilité dans ma poche, et filai silencieusement hors du dortoir. Mon souffle s'accéléra, tandis que j'imaginais des tas de scénarios, pires les uns que les autres, et me demandai ce que j'allais pouvoir faire.

Je décidai d'aller voir à la tour des Gryffondor, en espérant que James ne soit pas encore parti.

Arrivé à l'entrée, je répétai les sorts auxquels j'avais déjà dû recourir en début d'année, ne connaissant toujours pas le mot de passe, sauf que maintenant je n'avais pas besoin de jeter un sort de confusion sur la Grosse Dame, vu comme elle ronflait… Lorsque ce fut fait, je me faufilai à l'intérieur de la tour.

Je sentis un vague de nostalgie me chatouiller l'arrière du cerveau, en entrant dans la salle commune vide des Gryffondor. Je ne m'attardai cependant pas dans ma contemplation, l'urgence me poussant vers le dortoir des sixièmes années. J'y arrivai vite, et collai l'oreille contre la porte. Ouf ! Ils n'étaient pas encore partis ! J'écoutai alors ce qui se disait à l'intérieur.

« Si si, James, je te dis que tu vas avoir une surprise ce soir ! » C'était la voix de Sirius. Oh Seigneur… Pourvu qu'il ne parle pas de ce à quoi je pense !

« Sirius… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été inventer ? Rien de trop illégal, j'espère ? N'oublie pas que quand tu fais faire des choses dangereuses à Rémus, alors qu'il est transformé, ça le hante pendant au moins un mois ! Tu te rappelles quand tu as essayé de lui faire bouffer un gnome des bois, la dernière fois ? Heureusement que tu as échoué. J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si tu avais réussi… » répondit la voix de James, plein de sagesse, pour une fois. Manifestement, il prenait très au sérieux le problème de lycanthropie de Rémus. Un très bon point pour lui. J'étais sûr que si Lily était au courant de tout ça, elle aurait une autre opinion de James (non sans lui avoir d'abord filé une baffe pour être devenu un animagus non déclaré).

« … » Aïïïïïïïe… Gros silence de Sirius pour toute réponse. Et un Sirius qui ne parle pas, est un Sirius inquiétant. Et James ne doit pas être loin de penser la même chose.

« Oooooh non. Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

« Je-Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Sur le moment, ça m'avait l'air d'une bonne idée, je n'ai pas pensé à Rémus ! » J'entendis que l'on empoignait quelque chose, et peu après, je devinai que James secouait Sirius comme un prunier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… » gronda dangereusement James. Je devinais d'ici la mine de chien battu de Sirius et me surpris à me mordiller nerveusement l'ongle du pouce.

« J'ai dit à Rogue comment passer en-dessous du saule cogneur… » fit la voix chevrotante de Sirius.

« TU AS QUOI ! Mon dieu, Sirius ! Tu as envoyé Rogue à la mort ! Ou alors il se fera juste contaminer ! Tu ne peux quand même pas souhaiter cela à qui que ce soit, même si c'est de Rogue dont il s'agit ? Maintenant, tu as intérêt à prier très fort pour qu'on trouve Rogue, et qu'il ne soit pas déjà en train de se faire déchiqueter par un Rémus fou de rage ! »

« Il est en train de traverser le parc… » hasarda timidement la voix de Peter.

« Parfait ! Comme ça, on n'aura pas à le chercher. Maintenant, le tout est de parvenir à l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. » N'y tenant plus, je fis irruption dans la pièce, le coeur battant d'appréhension. Tous se tournèrent vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

« Mais comment - » tenta James, bouche bée.

« Plus tard ! » le coupais-je « Il faut que tu sauves Rogue à temps. _Accio balai de James !_ » Un balai sortit d'un coffre, comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, et vint docilement se placer devant moi. Je le tendis à James. « Vole jusqu'à lui et arrête-le. » James parut légèrement stupéfait, mais le courage si typiquement Gryffondor lui revint en force. Il m'arracha pratiquement le balai des mains, alla ouvrir une fenêtre, et sauta tout en enfourchant son balai.

Ni une ni deux, Sirius, Peter et moi étions penchés à la fenêtre que venait de quitter James, et suivions des yeux les évènements qui se déroulaient dans le parc. Rogue était pratiquement devant le saule et cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose à terre. Il ramassa finalement une branche. Une seconde plus tard, il volait cinq mètres plus loin, chopé en plein vol par un James très enthousiaste. Nous nous penchâmes en peu plus pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Potter ! Toi ! M'humilier ne te suffit plus, tu dois aussi tenter de m'assassiner maintenant ! » accusa Rogue.

« Ne soit pas idiot Rogue ! Je viens de te sauver la vie ! »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » le ton de Rogue était on ne peut plus sceptique, et je pus voir le cou de James rougir d'énervement.

« Peu importe. Sirius n'aurait jamais dû te dire comment passer le saule cogneur. Maintenant viens : qui sait ce qui peut sortir de ces bois à cette heure une nuit de pleine lune. »

« Oooh ! On a peur Potter ? » Sur ces mots méprisants, Rogue empoigna précipitamment la branche qu'il avait ramassé un peu plus tôt, et courut jusqu'au saule, où il appuya sur la racine, ce qui stoppa les mouvements frénétiques de l'arbre, comme Black le lui avait dit. Il se retourna avec un sourire triomphant vers James. Il le trouva blanc comme un linge. « Potter, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ! » Pour toute réponse, James pointa son doigt en direction de l'arbre. Rogue suivit son regard pour se trouver nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux jaunes.

Un loup - deux fois la taille d'un loup standard, je tiens à préciser - s'avançait vers Rogue tous crocs dehors. Le sang quitta son visage, et Rogue prit une expression similaire à celle de James.

« COURS ! » lui cria James en s'appliquant à mettre lui-même son ordre en pratique, suivi de peu par Rogue et, hélas pour eux, par un Rémus sous sa forme de loup-garou. Je retins mon souffle - tout comme les deux personnes à mes côtés - en les regardant courir pour sauver leur vie.

« Pot-pfff-ter ! » tenta Rogue, essoufflé, évitant de peu une patte pleine de griffes, en sautant sur le côté.

« Quoi ! Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ! Yèèèèèk ! » finit James, en manquant de trébucher. Il se rattrapa, heureusement, grâce à son balai qui lui servit de troisième jambe, le temps qu'il retrouve l'équilibre.

« Le truc avec lequel tu t'es rattrapé, là, tu crois pas qu'il pourrait peut-être nous servir à nous échapper de cet enfer ? » répondit Rogue, la voix dégoulinante d'ironie, enfin, autant que lui permettait son souffle court. James ne trouva rien à répondre, monta en quatrième vitesse sur son balai, et prit Rogue par le bras, le soulevant du sol.

« Aïïïïeuh ! Tu m'arraches la peau du bras, Potter ! »

« Estime-toi heureux, parce que si tu étais resté en bas, tu n'aurais pas eu que la peau du bras arrachée ! »

« Il en va de même pour toi, vu que tu n'as pas été fichu de te rappeler que tu avais un balai ! Balai avec lequel, soit dit en passant, tu as eu l'audace de me rentrer dedans un peu plus tôt ! »

« Raaaaaaaaah ! Tu m'énerves ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vouloir te sauver la vie ! » James avisa un endroit plat où se poser, loin de Rémus, qui d'ailleurs était déjà reparti dans la forêt, peu intéressé par la chasse de choses inaccessible à ses mâchoires. « Voilà ! Descends maintenant, et vas mourir où et quand tu veux, mais loin de moi ; c'est clair ! » Rogue descendit et fixa sombrement James.

« Très clair. Et tâche de ne parler de toute cette affaire à personne, Potter. »

« Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche, Rogue. » Tous deux se tournèrent le dos dédaigneusement, et James s'envola vers la fenêtre où nous étions toujours, tandis que Rogue retournait à l'intérieur du château par la grande porte.

Pour moi, l'heure de m'éclipser avait sonné. Je m'éloignai lentement de la fenêtre, essayant de partir le plus discrètement possible, comptant sur la diversion qu'allait m'offrir l'arrivée de James. Malheureusement, Sirius comprit mon intention avant même que j'ai esquissé un seul mouvement vers la porte. Je me figeai sur place, alors que Sirius semblait hésiter à m'arrêter. Comme finalement il ne se décidait toujours pas, et que cela me semblait vaguement vexant, je choisis de rester là, quitte à devoir donner des explications.

James entra alors, et referma la fenêtre d'un geste souple.

« Ce type est tout simplement im-bu-vable ! Je lui sauve la vie, et voilà comment je suis remercié ! » dit-il en fourrant rageusement son balai dans son coffre. Je m'agitai un peu lorsqu'il tourna son regard plein de frustration vers moi. « Lainsky…Voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer, maintenant ? » Je pris son expression comme un avertissement, et décidai que, définitivement, il valait mieux tout lui dire. De toute manière, j'avais un moyen de m'en sortir sans trop mentir.

« Tout d'abord : ne faudrait-il pas que quelqu'un aille s'assurer que tout va bien pour Rémus, dehors ? » Tous poussèrent une exclamation.

« Comment es-tu au courant ! » me demanda un James alarmé. Je le regardai gentiment, appréciant de le voir si concerné par le sort de Rémus. Curieusement, il se calma après m'avoir étudié. J'eus le sentiment que l'on commençait à se comprendre.

« Je connais moi-même une personne atteinte de lycanthropie. Je n'ai eu aucun mal à percevoir les mêmes symptômes chez Rémus. Et j'ai entendu Rogue marmonner à propos de 'stupide secret enfin élucidé', de 'encore plus stupide Black', et de 'enfin avoir cette vengeance contre ces stupides Gryffondors'. » Bon, tout n'était pas exactement vrai, mais il fallait bien leur donner une explication satisfaisante, sans pour autant me mettre dans l'embarras. Puis de toute façon, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils aillent vérifier ce que je leur disais auprès de Rogue. « Bref, tout vous désignait, et quand j'ai vu que Rogue n'était pas dans son lit, et que c'était la pleine lune, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour lui. Et pour ne pas prendre de risque, j'ai préféré venir vous voir. »

« Hum. » fut la seule réponse que j'obtins. Perdant patience, je continuai.

« Bon, on est d'accord ? Alors, je vous l'emprunte ! N'oubliez pas Rémus, d'accord ? Bye ! » fis-je en empoignant Sirius. Il rougit légèrement, mais ne tenta pas, à ma grande surprise, de se libérer. Je régalai les deux autres d'un sourire, et franchis la porte suivi par un Sirius que je persistais à tenir fermement par le bras.

Je nous arrêtai dans un renfoncement du mur, non loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Je lâchai enfin Sirius, qui massa son bras endolori. Encore une fois, il évitait mon regard.

« Sirius. » essayai-je. Je le vis légèrement tressaillir. « Sirius… N'as-tu donc rien à me dire ? » Toujours pas de réponse, sauf que maintenant tout son corps était parcouru d'un étrange tremblement. « Très bien. On va faire ça autrement alors. J'ai tout entendu de ta conversation avec Rémus. Je sais. »

Sirius leva enfin la tête, et je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise. Une légère teinte rouge était apparue sur ses joues, mais ce qui me captiva, c'était ses yeux. Lorsque je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, ses pupilles se dilatèrent à l'extrême, et je me plongeai dans son regard, m'y perdant. Ma respiration se fit plus saccadée, en un reflet de celle de Sirius. Il avança une main tremblante vers ma joue, mais s'arrêta juste avant de la toucher, me permettant de sentir la chaleur en irradier, me faisant frissonner de désir.

« J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de résister, mais… Harry… » Prenant toujours garde de ne pas me toucher, il s'approcha un peu plus de moi. J'allai moi-même à sa rencontre, veillant à ne pas dépasser la limite, restant à quelques centimètres.

« Sirius, je - »

« S'il te plaît ! Ne me repousse pas… Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps. Et aussi que je me suis conduit bien trop de fois comme le pire des imbéciles devant toi, et je les regrette toutes. Celle de ce soir plus que toutes les autres me laisse un goût amer en bouche. » Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent « … Harry… » La façon dont il prononça mon nom fit s'évanouir toutes les rancoeurs, et tous les doutes que j'avais pu nourrir à son égard jusqu'à maintenant, bien plus que les mots qu'il venait d'employer.

Je levai doucement le bras, jusqu'à ce que ma main vienne à la rencontre de la sienne, toujours à quelques millimètres de mon visage, et l'obligeai enfin à me toucher, lui donnant ainsi ma réponse au message qu'il tentait de me faire passer. Sans que notre regard vacille, Sirius approcha son visage du mien, jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir son souffle chaud et humide venir caresser mes lèvres, qui s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Je levai imperceptiblement la tête, et rencontrai Sirius en un frôlement. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment à savourer ce contact auquel nous avions déjà songé, mais jamais osé espérer. Sirius imprima un léger mouvement à sa lèvre inférieure, emprisonnant la mienne, et approfondissant le contact. Timidement, il fit glisser sa main de ma joue à ma nuque, et de l'autre me colla à lui en la plaçant dans mon dos. Je passai moi-même mes bras autour de sa nuque. Dès lors, notre baiser se fit plus entreprenant. Bientôt, une langue vint doucement quémander l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvris les lèvres, et appréciai les sensations que me procurait la douceur que Sirius s'appliquait à faire passer dans ce baiser. Je ne pus me retenir de faire la comparaison avec l'expérience désolante vécue avec cette pleurnicheuse de Cho. Je n'en appréciais que plus celui que j'étais en train de partager avec Sirius.

A bout de souffle, nous nous écartâmes, juste assez pour pouvoir respirer.

« Je. Je crois que tu devrais rejoindre les autres… » murmurais-je doucement contre les lèvres de Sirius, essayant de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans ma voix, histoire de paraître convainquant. Sirius grogna et m'embrassa de plus belle.

« Tu. Es. Sûr ? » réussit-il à articuler entre deux baisers.

« Oui… On a cours demain, tu te rappelles ? » dis-je avec un sourire légèrement contrit. Il fit une moue déçue mais me relâcha. « Juste une chose avant qu'on se quitte. »

« Oui ? Quoi ? »

« Tu ferais bien de ne plus m'ignorer à l'avenir, d'accord ? » Sirius eu la décence de rougir.

« Non, non, ce n'était pas mon intention ! » Satisfait par sa réponse, je lui souriai gentiment.

« Très bien ! Alors, à demain ! » Je commençai à m'en aller, mais Sirius me fis pivoter sur moi-même avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'aller très loin et me prit dans ses bras. Après m'être remis de me surprise, je lui rendis son geste.

« Harry, je crois que je t'aime vraiment ! Je suis sincère… » Son ton était désespéré, et je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien le faire agir ainsi. Je le serrai un peu plus fort.

« Je te crois… » Il m'embrassa délicatement une dernière fois avant de me laisser partir. Je sentis son regard me suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus me voir et cette nuit là, je dormis enfin correctement, après trois nuits sans véritable sommeil réparateur. J'eu une dernière pensée à propos du comportement de Sirius, curieux d'en connaître l'explication, avant de m'endormir profondément.

Je me réveillai frais et dispos, le lendemain, avec comme seule ombre au tableau, au sens littéral du terme, Svayam, qui avait décidé que ma tête faisait un bon nichoir. Je le suspectais d'avoir passé toute la nuit là, profitant de ce que la fatigue m'avait assommé. Je me réveillai donc, ce matin, en me croyant victime de cécité, jusqu'à ce que je tâte la chose plumée vautrée sur ma tête, me bouchant la vue. Je soulevais la grosse poule de ma tête par la peau du dos. Croyez-vous qu'elle se serait réveillée ? Jamais ! Je le posai au pied de mon lit, loin des coussins que Svayam ne manquait jamais de convoiter, et me levai. Je m'habillai vite fait et remarquai que Thomas et Angus étaient déjà partis. Je décidai de chercher après Angus.

Je le trouvai simplement assis à la table des Serpentard, à déjeuner en toute innocence. Mais ses yeux me dirent tout à fait autre chose. Il avait manifestement quelque chose à me dire, et j'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il me fit signe d'être discret tandis que je me servais en céréales. Je versai du lait dessus, et me penchai légèrement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il me répondit par un sourire, avec l'air de tout savoir.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui, j'en suis sûr ! » annonça-t-il fièrement.

« Euuuuh, je suis pas sûr de te suivre là… ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te parle de Thomas ! Tu te rappelles ? »

« Oh. Oui. Désolé ! Tu sais de quoi il s'agit maintenant ? »

« Euh, non, toujours pas. Mais ce sera bientôt le cas ! Vu la tête que fait Thomas, je suis certain qu'on ne va pas tarder à savoir ce qu'il cache sous son pull ! »

« Eh bien, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre alors, je suppose. » dis-je. Angus soupira. « Oh ! Au fait : ça y est avec Sirius ! » Il se leva d'un bond.

« Sans rire ! C'est génial ! Félicitations ! »

« Chuuuuuuut ! Tu vas nous faire remarquer ! » Je lui fis signe de se rasseoir en vitesse, regardant à gauche et à droite pour vérifier si quelqu'un nous avait vu. Seul Thomas nous regardait, mais il se désintéressa vite de ce qu'on faisait, préférant se focaliser sur le triturage de trucs sous son pull.

Le repas se déroula assez tranquillement. Je fis signe de loin à Sirius lorsqu'il entra en compagnie de James et Peter - Rémus était sûrement à l'infirmerie et, à ce propos, il fallait que j'aille lui parler sous peu - Sirius rougit un peu et me le rendit tout sourire. Je remarquai que des Gryffondor se pressaient autour de lui pour lui poser des questions, mais je ne pouvais rien entendre de ce qui se disait, à cause des deux tables pleines d'élèves qui séparaient celles des Serpentard et des Gryffondor. Lucius s'assit à côté de moi, et commença à me parler d'un truc à propos duquel il aurait apprécié mes conseils. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, je fus interrompu par un cri de victoire.

Thomas s'était levé brusquement et avait commencé à fourrager sous son pull pour en extirper un œuf qui me disait franchement quelque chose… ! C'était un œuf de phénix, rouge et doré, comme aurait dû l'être le mien ! Je le regardai avec intérêt et remarquai qu'il se fendillait. Ca expliquait bien des choses… L'obsession flagrante de Thomas envers ce cher Svayam – qui devait toujours être en train de ronfler à l'heure où je vous parle, la bête n'étant pas très matinale - et son attitude suspecte de ces derniers temps. Je rigolai à part moi, et jetai un œil à Angus, qui regardait avec ravissement Thomas, qui, pour une fois je devais l'admettre, affichait une émotion de pur contentement.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle observait ce qui se passait à notre table, tous les yeux braqués sur l'oeuf que Thomas tenait précieusement dans ses mains. Il se fendillait toujours, et petit à petit, un bout non identifié sortit. Je vis Thomas froncer les sourcils. Il devait sans doute mieux voir que moi, et on aurait dit que ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas. Il tendit une main vers l'œuf, et en arracha un bout entier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il lâcha précipitamment l'œuf et ce qu'il contenait. Tous ceux qui étaient autour de Thomas eurent un geste de recul. Je me levai pour aller voir.

« Co-comment est-ce possible ! Cela devait être… » il ne termina pas sa phrase, et je lus de la colère en lui. Les professeurs, alertés par tout ce remue-ménage, s'étaient eux aussi levés, et McGonagall était en approche.

« Thomas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Je regardai par-dessus son épaule, là où la créature était tombée sur la table.

« Ceci… est un parasite ! » Les yeux humides, je le vis prendre une cruche dans le but d'écraser sa déception. J'allai cependant plus vite que lui, et mis mes mains en coupe par-dessus la créature. Je serrai les dents lorsque je reçus le coup à la place de cette dernière.

_Nooon…_Cette plainte était dite sur un ton légèrement infantile, et me fit frissonner d'une façon familière.

Une fois que Thomas eut enlevé la cruche, sans aucune excuse, je retirai mes mains et regardai ce que j'avais protégé.

Un Serpent, rouge comme le sang, dons les écailles projetaient des éclats de rouge et de doré se tenait sur la table. Ses yeux étaient fermés, toujours englués par le liquide qui le protégeait dans l'œuf. Il n'avait pas dû voir la scène, mais avait sans doute eu conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, puisqu'il avait exprimé sa crainte.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ! » gronda une McGonagall exaspérée. Ne tenant pas particulièrement à participer à une discussion avec l'autorité scolaire, je me contentai de prendre le serpent dans mes mains, histoire de prévenir toute tentative d'assassinat de la part de Thomas, et attendis, sans m'en mêler, qu'ils aient terminé de discuter.

Le Professeur McGonagall en arriva vite à cette conclusion :

« Une retenue pour vous ce soir, Monsieur Whiteside, pour avoir introduit dans l'enceinte de l'école une créature magique, encore mal connue dans le monde sorcier. » Thomas baissa piteusement la tête « Et maintenant, passez-le moi, que je m'occupe de lui. » Elle tendit la main vers moi. Je regardai le petit serpent lové dans ma main, et ne me trouvai pas le courage de le précipiter ainsi vers une mort certaine. Je regardai pitoyablement mon professeur de métamorphose.

« Professeur, j'aimerais le garder… » elle eut l'air compatissante un moment, puis redevint celle que l'on connaissait tous.

« Monsieur Lainsky, soyez raisonnable. Nous ne savons rien sur cette créature. Elle pourrait être une menace potentielle pour l'école, vous comprenez ? »

« Mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas en être une ! Professeur, laissez-lui au moins le bénéfice du doute ! S'il vous plaît »

« Je - »

« Allons, Minerva… Laissez-le faire. Ce serpent ne peut pas déranger Poudlard plus que son Phénix ne le fait déjà ! » dit Dumbledore, s'incrustant dans la conversation, les yeux toujours aussi pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant.

« Puisque vous insistez, monsieur le directeur. Mais sachez que je n'approuve pas du tout, et que si j'apprends que cette créature présente le moindre danger pour mes élèves, je m'en chargerais aussitôt ! » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et sortit de la grande salle, l'heure des cours approchant.

« Je vous conseille tout de même d'être prudent, monsieur Lainsky. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? » Sur ces mots, Dumbledore partit lui aussi. On me tira par le pan de ma robe, et je me retournai pour voir un Thomas à l'aspect chiffonné me regarder. Je déglutis légèrement, peu habitué à voir de telles expressions sur le visage habituellement impassible du garçon. Je fis cependant un petit sourire, essayant d'adoucir les choses.

« Hum. Oui, Thomas ? »

« Ca te dérangerait que je te parle deux minutes avant les cours ? » me demanda-t-il. Je secouais négativement la tête.

« Non, bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas ! Ca t'ennuie si Angus vient avec nous ? » Thomas regarda Angus, et je vis un éclair de chagrin passer dans ses prunelles, mais tellement vite que je ne pus savoir si je l'avais vraiment vu, ou seulement imaginé.

« Je préfèrerais te parler seul à seul, si tu veux bien… »

« Bon, d'accord... » Je le suivis tandis qu'il se dirigeait hors de Poudlard, dans le parc, finissant par s'arrêter aux abords du lac. Je m'assis, et attendis qu'il fasse de même. Lorsque ce fut fait, il commença à triturer un brin d'herbe, cherchant visiblement par où commencer. Je restai calmement à ses côtés, le temps qu'il mette de l'ordre dans ses idées. J'en profitai pour jeter un œil au serpent toujours sagement lové au creux de ma main. Il dormait.

« Harry… Tu as certainement dû te faire une idée de qui j'étais depuis ton arrivée ici. » J'hésitai à répondre par l'affirmative, tellement son comportement était différent de celui auquel j'étais habitué.

« Mh… Je suppose… ? » hasardai-je, prudent. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, les yeux brûlants, me faisant sursauter.

« C'est faux, tout est faux ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Mais… J'ai été réparti à Serpentard… Ils me dégoûtaient, tous, et maintenant encore ! C'est pour ça que je me suis montré associal ! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils m'approchent ! Tu comprends, Harry ! » Une lueur farouche, proche de la folie, brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je crois comprendre… Mais il y a un mais, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… À force de me montrer froid et distant, je suis devenu incapable de ressentir autre chose que des sentiments négatifs, m'enfermant dans une prison noire et froide. Lorsque tu es arrivé, j'étais entièrement plongé dans les ténèbres, avec la certitude de ne jamais en sortir. Et tu es apparu, avec ton phénix à tes côtés. Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que ça m'a fait, d'être à proximité d'un animal dégageant autant de chaleur. Tellement que je pouvais la sentir pénétrer en moi, réveillant des sensations dont j'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence. »

« Je comprend mieux ton intérêt pour Svayam maintenant. » Il eut un petit sourire désabusé, qui me fit comprendre ce que pouvait bien voir Angus en lui.

« Oui, et tu imagines ma déception lorsque ce qui est sorti de l'œuf ne ressemblait en rien au phénix que je désirais… »

« … Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça, Thomas ? » demandai-je, soudain conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation.

« Il y a quelqu'un… » murmura-t-il timidement. Je me penchai, espérant capter un peu plus de ce qu'il disait, mais il s'était déjà tu.

« Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je disais qu'il y avait quelqu'un de particulier pour moi. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment, et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il éprouve au moins un peu d'intérêt pour moi… Du moins, je crois. Car j'ai quand même un peu de mal à concevoir que quelqu'un puisse me trouver intéressant de quelque manière que ce soit… » Je me mis à prier silencieusement pour que cette personne ne soit autre qu'Angus. Et pour être honnête, je ne voyais pas de qui d'autre il pourrait s'agir, de toute façon.

« C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? » demandai-je.

« Oui, tu le fréquentes assez souvent même. »

« … Angus ? » Thomas commença à s'étouffer et, tandis que je lui tapotai le dos, je m'étonnais de voir à quel point Thomas se comportait plus librement. J'étais mine de rien très admiratif de voir l'effet que pouvait avoir mon phénix sur les gens, ou au moins sur Thomas, après tout, je n'avais pas d'autre exemple. « C'est passé ? » demandai-je à Thomas lorsqu'il eut fini de cracher ses poumons.

« Ou-oui, merci. »

« Bien. Je vais bientôt te laisser, c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en classe. Mais d'abord, je veux ta promesse de ne plus jamais tenter de tuer le serpent - » Thomas s'apprêta à protester, mais je continuai sans en tenir compte « même si je sais que tu ne l'as fait que sur un coup de tête ! Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent... J'ai ta promesse ? » Il acquiesça, je poursuivis « Merci ! Maintenant, en ce qui concerne Angus, je ne te conseille qu'une chose : va lui parler ! »

« Ne sois pas ridicule ! Je n'oserais jamais ! » Je le regardai durement.

« Quelle était ton intention lorsque tu as demandé à me parler, en dehors de vouloir mettre les choses au clair avec l'histoire du phénix ? Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais parler à Angus pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Je me sentais un peu mal de lui refuser ce service. Mais il me semblait que de le forcer à faire face au défi de se dévoiler devant quelqu'un d'autre, ne pouvait que l'aider. Car si j'avais bien compris le sens de ses propos, il souhaitait revenir à une vie plus riche en couleurs et en sentiments. Et je pensais qu'effectivement Angus serait une bonne façon de commencer sur cette voie.

La cloche sonna à cet instant précis, et je mis mon sac sur mes épaules. Le serpent, pendant que j'étais occupé à parler avec Thomas, avait profité de mon inattention pour s'enrouler autour de mon poignet, les yeux toujours fermés. Je devinais à sa respiration lente et profonde qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Cette vision m'arracha un sourire. Je me levai pour aller en classe.

« Harry ? » m'appela doucement Thomas. Je le regardai, et vis qu'il était réellement désespéré. Je m'accroupis momentanément devant la forme qu'il formait au sol, et qui me paraissait si petite à cet instant, et plantai mes yeux droits dans les siens.

« Thomas, tout se passera bien, je te le jure. Et si par malheur ça n'était pas le cas, ce dont je doute fort, je serais là pour t'aider. » Il parut un peu incertain.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il presque timidement.

« Tu as ma parole ! » Je lui fis un sourire rassurant, qui eut l'effet escompté, car Thomas se leva avec une énergie nouvelle et essaya de me faire un petit sourire reconnaissant.

« Merci. »

« Je n'ai rien fait pour que tu me remercies, mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était avec plaisir ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais en cours ! » Je me mis à courir, ne tenant pas à être en retard. J'avisai de loin qu'un Sirius rougissant m'attendait à l'entrée, et je lui fis signe que je l'avais vu avec un grand sourire. Il me le rendit avec force, en rougissant. Lorsque j'arrivai à son niveau, je ne ralentis pas, et le chopai par la main, l'entraînant dans mon sillage. Il mit un moment à calquer son pas sur le mien, mais lorsqu'il arriva à marcher exactement à mon niveau, j'en profitai pour lui faire un petit bécot sur la joue, y attirant par le fait un rouge soutenu, qui semblait ne plus le quitter depuis quelque temps.

Je souris à nouveau, me sentant définitivement d'humeur légère.

**

* * *

Note de l'auteure**: Juste une petite annonce quant au prochain chapitre (voui, le 14, c'est bien de lui que je parle). Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand je pourrais l'écrire, vu qu'après les examens, je pars direct pour l'Angleterre, et cela pour deux mois. Je vais bien sûr prendre de quoi écrire avec moi (cela va de soi), mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup accès à Internet là-bas, ou si oui, assez longtemps que pour écrire de bons gros chapitres bien gras. Sinon, bah vous aurez au moins le 14 à la rentrée (ou dans les environ) Bon ben bisous à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas cette petite chose qui donne un sens à mon existence !…Et qui me permet par le fait de prendre conscience de la vôtre ! Byeuh ! 


End file.
